40 Hari Bersamamu
by airashii-chan desu
Summary: Hinata yang pernah menolak pernyataan cinta Naruto, karena pemuda yang disukai Sakura, sahabatnya! tiba-tiba mereka jadi panitia perlengkapan di sekolahnya. Bagaimana Hinata menjalani kehidupannya di sekolah selama 40 hari nanti yang harus berurusan dengan Naruto?/NaruHina's fic/Slight ; NaruShion/warning inside/Chapter 6 update!/Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo Minna-san~**

**Saya Airashi-chan desu, s****a****ya datang membawa fic baru,, yg pastinya Pairnya tetep NaruHina.. Soalnya mereka aldh favorit sya sih.. XD**

**Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk seseorang yang membuat saya jadi memiliki ide ini.**

**Oh ya, fic ini juga diambil dari komik karya Nanajima Kana - Lost First Love.**

**Okey,, tnpa basa-basi lagi saya mempersembahkan..**

**.**

**.**

**~40 Hari Bersamamu~  
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Author : Airashii-chan desu  
Warning : OCC, Typo's masih selalu bertebaran,****EYD**** sangat berantakan****, Ide pasaran (sangat), dll  
Pair : NaruHina  
Slight :NaruSaku, ****NaruShion**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga yang terkenal pendiam dan pemalu itu, duduk di tempat favoritnya yaitu di pinggir kolam ikan yang ada di halaman belakang sekolah Konoha Senior High School, dan untuk kesekian kalinya dia mencurahkan perasaannya di sana, karena dia merasa iri pada Sakura dan Ino, sahabatnya.

Bukan iri dalam arti yang jahat, tapi dia iri karena dia juga ingin bisa merasakan perasaan cinta yang dirasakan kedua sahabatnya saat ini.

Dia selalu iri ketika melihat mereka yang bersemangat membicarakan orang yang mereka sukai dan juga mereka terlihat bahagia, karena selama 17 tahun ini dia belum pernah merasakan apa itu cinta. Meskipun begitu Hinata tetap merasa bahagia karena sahabatnya selalu memberi dukungan untuknya agar Hinata mendapatkan orang yang ia cintai suatu hari nanti.

"Aku juga ingin merasakan perasaan itu, pasti akan membuatku jadi bahagia," gumamnya pelan dengan wajah yang berseri, sepertinya semangatnya sudah mulai bangkit kembali.

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja..  
"Hyuuga!" 'Eh? Gawat!' Hinata tersentak kaget karena, tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang menyapanya. Ia pun langsung menoleh, ternyata orang yang menyapanya tadi adalah seorang cowok yang dia kenali sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Naruto Uzumaki, nama cowok itu yang merupakan mantan teman sekelasnya saat kelas 1 SMA dulu.

Spontan saja Hinata langsung berdiri tepat berhadapan langsung dengan Naruto.  
'Di-dia pasti mendengar gumamanku barusan!' katanya panik dalam hati. Karena dia tak mau dianggap aneh karena berbicara sendiri.

"Kamu punya waktu sebentar? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu," tanya Naruto dengan datar. Hinata dapat menghela nafas lega, Naruto menyapanya karena ada urusan dengannya.

Tapi Hinata merasa aneh, karena ini baru pertama kalinya Naruto berbicara dengannya. Mereka dulu memang sekelas tapi tak pernah sekali pun bicara dengannya, mengingat Hinata yang begitu pendiam, meskipun Naruto orang yang banyak bicara tapi, tetap saja tak pernah mengajak Hinata bicara.

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Hinata terlalu gugup untuk menjawabnya dengan sebuah kata-kata, ia jarang sekali berbicara dengan lawan jenis selain Kakaknya.

"Hyuuga, selama 1 tahun ini aku selalu menyukaimu! Jadilah pacarku!" pinta Naruto dengan tegas. Dan yang pasti tatapan mata _blue ocean_-nya terlihat begitu serius berbeda dari biasanya, itu menunjukkan bahwa Naruto benar-benar menyukai Hinata.

'Eh?' bukan main kekagetan Hinata, saat mendengar pernyataan cinta dari orang yang disukai sahabatnya, Sakura! Semua ini begitu mengejutkannya.

"Ti-tidak bisa!" jawab Hinata spotan dengan nada setengah berteriak. Dia tidak mana mungkin akan pacaran dengan Naruto. "A-aku tidak bisa!" ulangnya lagi namun kali ini terdengar tegas perkataannya.

Naruto juga agak terkejut dan dadanya bergejolak sesak mendengar penolakkan Hinata yang begitu cepat tanpa memikirkannya dahulu. Ini memang sudah menjadi resikonya karena mereka memang tak pernah mengenal satu sama lain.

"Kalau begitu, kita berteman saja," tawar Naruto. Mungkin dengan begini dia bisa dekat dengan Hinata dan siapa tahu suatu saat Hinata jadi menyukainya, tapi...

"I-itu juga tidak bisa! _Go__-__gomen-nasai."_  
Untuk kedua kalinya Naruto harus menahan rasa sakit yang teramat dalam di hatinya mendengar Hinata hanya menolak berteman dengan Naruto. Dia merasa bahwa Hinata tidak menginginkannya untuk berada didekatnya.

"Aku mengerti," kata Naruto pada akhirnya. Nada bicaranya terdengar getir dan parau namun Hinata tidak menyadarinya. Hanya saja wajah tampannya memasangkan ekspresi terluka dan kedua mata _blue ocean_-nya terlihat sayu. Setelah mengatakan hal itu Naruto melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

'DEG!'  
Entah kenapa dada Hinata merasa sesak melihat wajah Naruto yang terluka, sebelum Naruto pergi tadi.

"Jangan berwajah seperti itu dong," gumam Hinata pelan. Hinata jadi merasa bersalah dan perasaannya jadi tidak nyaman tapi, apa boleh buat! Karena Naruto orang yang disukai Sakura. Jadi mana mungkin dia akan berpacaran dengan Naruto apalagi dia tak punya perasaan apa-apa pada Naruto.

'Hhh...'  
Hinata menghela nafas panjang dan langsung terduduk di pinggir kolam untuk menenangkan perasaannya yang kacau, ini pertama kalinya dia hidup ada seseorang yang menyatakan perasaan suka padanya. Hinata tidak tahu, ternyata orang yang menolak juga akan bisa merasa sedih.

"Senangnya, ada orang yang menyukaiku," gumamnya frustasi. Hinata berharap Sakura tidak mengetahui hal ini, karena dia sudah bertekad tak akan mengatakan soal ini pada Sakura, dia tak mau Sakura nanti akan terluka.

**.**

**.**

**~40 Hari Bersamamu~**

**.**

**.**

Sudah 2 hari sejak insiden pernyataan cinta Naruto, itu membuat hidup Hinata menjadi tak tenang. Dia selalu kepikiran tentang wajah Naruto yang terluka karena penolakannya. Tapi, Hinata juga dapat bernafas lega, selama 2 hari ini dia tak bertemu dengan Sakura apalagi mereka tidak sekelas sejak kelas 2. Bisa dikatakan dia beruntung.

Dengan langkah gontai Hinata berjalan memasuki halaman Sekolah. Terlihat murid-murid yang berpapasan dengannya tampak berwajah ceria berbeda dengan Hinata. Wajahnya tampak suram, meskipun dia berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan pernyataan cinta Naruto tapi, tetap saja tak bisa. Mana mungkin terlupakan begitu saja karena ini pertama kalinya disepanjang sejarah hidupnya. _Poor_ Hinata!

"Hina-_chan_!" tiba-tiba saja ada suara keras yang menyapanya, dengan spontan Hinata langsung menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar sapaan orang yang begitu dia kenal hanya dengan suaranya saja.

Saat Hinata menoleh ke arah datangnya suara itu, tampaklah 2 orang gadis yang berambut merah muda dan berambut pirang berlari kecil ke arahnya seraya melambaikan tangannya. "Sakura-_chan_, Ino-_chan_," kata Hinata pelan merapalkan nama kedua gadis itu memastikan bahwa mereka memang sahabatnya.

"Wah, sudah 2 hari tidak bertemu, aku sangat merindukanmu Hina-_chan_!" kata Sakura penuh dengan semangat seraya memeluk Hinata karena senang bisa bertemu dengan orang yang begitu berharga untuknya.  
'Tuk!'  
"Auw!" pekik Sakura  
tiba-tiba saja saat Ino yang ada di samping Sakura langsung menjitak pelan kepala Sakura karena melihat sikap sahabatnya yang terlalu berlebihan. Hingga Sakura langsung melepas pelukan Hinata dan menoleh ke arah Ino dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ino-_baka_! Sakit tahu! Kau ini kenapa sih?" teriak Sakura yang begitu kesal karena ulah sahabatnya yang satu ini. "Kau terlalu berlebihan Sakura! Kau mau membuat Hinata tidak bisa bernafas?" sambar Ino yang tidak peduli akan kekesalan Sakura. "Tentu tidak! Dasar! Ino-_baka_!"

Hinata yang melihat kedua sahabatnya beradu mulut hanya tertawa kecil. Karena ini sudah menjadi tontonan menarik setiap hari bagi Hinata.  
"Su-sudahlah, kalian ja-jangan bertengkar. _Ne_, Sakura-_chan_ su-sudah sehat?" Akhirnya Hinata menengahi pertengkaran mereka yang sengit. Hinata memastikan kondisi Sakura yang sejak 2 hari ini dia sakit.

Perkataan Hinata sukses membuat Sakura dan Ino langsung menghentikan pertengkaran adu mulutnya dan mulai menanggapi kata-kata Hinata. Mereka bertiga pun mulai melanjutkan langkahnya menuju gedung sekolah.

Benar-benar diluar dugaan. Ternyata Hinata bisa bersikap biasa pada Sakura seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Meskipun berat harus menyembunyikan kenyataan tentang pernyataan Cinta Naruto tapi ia akan melakukannya asal tidak melihat Sakura bersedih.

"Aku sudah sehat kok, Hina-_chan_. Eh? Naruto!"  
Tanpa diduga sebelumnya oleh Hinata, Sakura langsung menyapa Naruto yang kebetulan melewati mereka yang hanya berjarak sekitar 1 meter.

Mendengar namanya disebut, Naruto pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Sakura dan para sahabatnya. Dia tertegun karena ada Hinata di samping Sakura yang selama setahun terakhir mengisi hatinya.

Begitu juga dengan Hinata, dia sangat terkejut ketika tatapan mereka bertemu. Sontak Hinata langsung menundukkan wajahny, ada perasaan aneh di hatinya. Tanpa bisa ia kendalikan, jantungnya berdegup kencang hingga menyesakkan dadanya.

"Sakura? Kau sudah sembuh?" kata Naruto datar memastikan teman sekelasnya yang selama 2 hari ini tidak terlihat di kelasnya. Tapi sesekali, mengekorkan tatapan matanya ke arah Hinata yang masih menunduk, dan itu disadari oleh Ino.

"Iya. Tumben kau tidak bersama Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura yang penasaran karena tidak mendapati sahabat Naruto di sampingnya sekarang ini.

"Ya, dia ada jadwal piket pagi," kata Naruto menjawab pertanybn Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya ber"Oh."ria menanggapi jawaban Naruto.  
"Oh ya, aku masih ada urusan nih jadi, aku duluan ya?" lanjut Naruto. Dia sengaja mencari alasan agar bisa terbebas dari situasi yang membuatnya canggung saat bertemu dengan Hinata. Hinata yang baru sadar bahwa Naruto berpamitan, ia langsung menatap wajah Naruto.

Belum sempat ia menjawab pamitan Naruto, dia sudah pergi terlebih dulu. Dia masih merasa tidak enak dengan Naruto karena sudah menolaknya, jadi dia masih bdlum siap untuk bertatapan langsung dengan Naruto. Keganjalan ini lagi-lagi disadari Ino. Dia merasa ada hal yang bersangkutan dengan Naruto dan Hinata, tapi ia tidak tahu soal apa, dia juga tahu bahwa Hinata menyembunyikan sesuatu namun ia tidak akan memaksa Hinata untuk mengatakannya pasti suatu saat Hinata akan mengatakannya sendiri.

Hinata masih saja menatap kepergian Naruto. "Menurut kalian, apa mungkin suatu saat nanti aku bisa bersama dengan Naruto?" tanya Sakura memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka semenjak kepergian Naruto. Sakura mencoba meminta pendapat dari kedua sahabatnya.  
Sakura merasa bahwa perasaannya pada Naruto agak berubah sejak bertemu dengan Sasuke, sahabat Naruto. Entah kenapa dia jadi lebih senang bersama dengan Sasuke daripada Naruto.

Ino sama sekali tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, karena sudah kesekian kalinya ia mendengar Sakura menanyakan hal yang sama padanya tapi, berbeda dengan Hinata, ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar pertanyaan itu dari Sakura.

Ketika Hinata menyadari bahwa Sakura berbicara soal Naruto, perasaan bersalahnya pada Sakura mulai mendatangi benaknya lagi. "Eum... entahlah. Itu tergantung Sa-Sakura-_chan_ dan Uzumaki-_san_," jawab Hinata agak gugup karena takut jika jawabannya tidak sesuai dengan Sakura. Dan lagi-lagi Ino menyadari keganjalan yang ada dalam diri Hinata sekarang ini.

Sekarang Hinata sudah mulai memantapkan hatinya bahwa ia akan berusaha untuk tidak berurusan dengan Naruto. Agar perasaan bersalahnya maupun penyesalannya yang mengganggu hatinya akan mereda secepatnya.

Walaupun Hinata sudah berusaha tapi, bagaimana dengan takdir? Hinata tidak tahu bahwa takdir tak dapat diprediksi ataupun diubah. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan jika Tuhan berkehendak lain dengan apa yang diinginkannya?

**.  
~40 Hari Bersama****m****u~**

Di ruangan OSIS sekarang ini sudah dipadati oleh anggota OSIS yang sedang mengadakan rapat. Hanya orang-orang yang terpilih untuk bisa menjadi anggota OSIS di Sekolah Konoha Senior High School itu, termasuk Hinata yang sudah mulai aktif mengikuti kegiatan-kegiatan OSIS di Sekolahnya.

Ternyata diluar dugaan bagi Hinata, dia sangat terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa salah satu dari anggota OSIS ada Naruto Uzumaki, seseorang yang ingin sekali ia hindari namun kenyataannya, dia malah terperangkap di ruangan OSIS yang sebelumnya dia pernah berfikir bahwa mengikuti kegiatan OSIS dia akan terbebas dari manusia berambut kuning jabrik itu, dan dia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa ia memilih jalan yang teramat salah.

Berbeda dengan Naruto, dia sudah tahu bahwa Hinata adalah anggota OSIS. Jadi dia tidak terkejut ketika tatapan mata mereka bertemu, hanya saja Hinata yang terlihat panik dan bingung sendiri menyadari bahwa Naruto menatapnya. Sontak dia langsung menundukkan wajahnya dan jantungku berdegup tak karuan. Naruto hanya menghela nafas panjang melihat Hinata yang menghindari tatapannya.

"Selamat siang. Maaf, jika menyita waktu kalian. Saya selaku Ketua OSIS akan menyampaikan tentang perayaan menyambut liburan musim panas yang sudah diadakan setiap tahunnya," kata Neji membuka rapat yang dihadiri lebih dari 20 anggota OSIS termasuk Hinata dan Naruto. "Kita orang yang terpilih di sini akan menjadi panitia untuk mengadak pentas seni yang akan diikuti oleh perwakilan siswa di setiap kelas, dan juga di malam puncak setelah pentas seni akan ada pesta kembang api. Acara ini akan diadakan pada tanggal 20 Juli di Taman belakang Sekolah. Jadi, waktu kita hanya 40 hari saja, maka dari itu kita harus bekerja keras demi kelancaran acara ini."

Neji menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang diadakannya rapat itu. Acara Perayaan Pentas Seni itu memang acara tahunan yang diadakan di Sekolah Konoha Senior High School yang selalu diadakan sehari sebelum liburan musim panas. Dan acara itu yang selalu ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua siswa di Sekolah itu untuk menampilkan sesuatu yang menarik untuk persembahan acara Perayaan itu nantinya.

Juga termasuk acara Pesta Kembang Api di malam puncak, karena dahulu ada mitos bahwa saat Pesta kembang api itu berlangsung secara bersamaan ada seseorang yang menyatakan pernyataan cinta untuk orang yang dicintai maka, cinta mereka akan abadi. Banyak siswa yang mempercayai mitos itu, maka dari itu, itu kesempatan yang baik bagi mereka yang ingin menyatakan cinta untuk orang yang mereka cintai.

"Tanpa menundanya lagi, sekarang saya akan langsung membagi tugas kalian secara berkelompok untuk mempersiapkan acara perayaan ini. Yang pertama..."  
Neji pun mulai menyebut nama-nama anggota OSIS yang dipilih untuk menjadi panitia ataupun tugasnya apa nantinya.

Terlihat banyak anggota OSIS yang menyimak apa yang dikatakan Neji terkecuali Hinata, dia masih terlalu sibuk untuk menenangkan perasaannya yang kacau, karena dia sangat berharap agar tidak satu kelompok dengan Naruto.

Sebenarnya peluang Hinata bisa satu kelompok dengan Naruto sangatlah besar, tapi tetap saja ada perasaan takut dibenak Hinata. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya tak mungkin terjadi, kan?

Berbeda dengan Naruto, dia merasa tenang tak ada perasaan takut maupun bingung, dia selalu siap apa yang menjadi keputusan Neji.

"... Dan yang terakhir. Naruto Uzumaki dan Hinata Hyuuga, kalian menjadi panitia perlengkapan." Ternyata benar, keputusan Neji telah menjawab apa yang ditakutkan Hinata sedari tadi.

Hinata dan Naruto sama-sama terkejut mendengar keputusan Neji. Naruto tidak menyangka jika ia benar-benar satu kelompok dengan Hinata. Dia berfikiran mana mungkin bisa bekerja sama dengan Hinata jika hubungan mereka tidak begitu baik, seperti itu yang dia cemaskan. Dia sih masih bisa mengsingkirkan masalah pribadi dengan kegiatan yang ada di sekolah.

Tapi Hinata, Naruto rasa tidak mungkin bisa. Hinata ingin sekali mencoba bertanya pada Neji agar tidak satu kelompok dengan Naruto tapi, ketika ia akan membuka bibirnya untuk bicara, tiba-tiba...

"Keputusan ini sudah mutlak, tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Jadi, usahakan kalian bekerja dengan baik. Baiklah, rapat kali ini sudah selesai. Jangan lupa 3 hari lagi kita akan rapat kembali untuk mengetahui hasil kerja kalian sementara dan untuk panitia perlengkapan, katakan bahan-bahan maupun alat-alat apa saja yang dibutuhkan untuk pentas seni nanti," perintah Neji tegas pada semua anggota OSIS yang sudah diberikan tugasnya masing-masing, terutama Hinata dan Naruto yang selaku panitia perlengkapan.

"Baiklah," jawab Naruto tegas yang mewakili Hinata dan mampu melakukan perintah sang Ketua OSIS. "Kalau begitu kalian bisa kembali kelas. Selamat siang."  
Setelah Neji menyatakan bahwa rapat telah berakhir, beberapa anggota OSIS langsung berhamburan keluar dari Ruang OSIS terkecuali Hinata yang masih membereskan peralatan tulisnya yang agak berserakan di atas meja.

Ternyata _Dewi Fortuna_ tidak memihaknya, tubuhnya terasa lemas jadi dia masih enggan untuk pergi dari Ruang OSIS. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka akan mengalami hal seperti ini.

Tanpa dia sadari, Naruto mulai berjalan mendekati Hinata. Ia tahu pasti Hinata akan merasa tak nyaman jika harus satu kelompok dengannya. Dia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di samping Hinata, dan mulai bicara. "Hyuuga, mohon bantuannya, ya?" kata Naruto untuk menetralisir hubungan mereka. Hinata yang baru sadar seseorang menyapanya, dia langsung menoleh dan yang pasti dia terkejut bahwa yang mengajaknnya bicara adalah Naruto, orang yang ingin sekali ia hindari.

Hinata merasa agak aneh karena Naruto bersikpa biasa padanya, seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Padahal dia sudah menyakitinya, ternyata Naruto masih mau mengajaknnya bicara. Dia pun juga harus bersikap biasa agar merasa tak canggung. "I-iya, Uzumaki-san."

Mau bagaimana lagi, dia harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa selama 40 hari mendatang, dia harus berurusan dengan Naruto Uzumaki. Dia tidak tahu kehidupannya nanti akan membuatnya merasa tenang atau mempersulitnya. Takdir memang kejam, bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**A/N : Bagaimana menurut readers sekalian?**

**Jika kalian ingin fic ini diteruskan maka, REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Ini tergantung keputusan para readers, lagipula saya masih fokus sama fic naruhina yang 'Because of You' jika banyak review yang masuk saya, entah itu saran/kritik, tanggapan asal tidak flame, saya akan melanjutkannya jika tidak ya, saya hapus.**

**Baiklah, arigatou sudah mau baca fic ini dan sempatkan Review juga. XD**

**Salam NARUHINA Lovers. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow~ respon para readers sekalian benar-benar mengejutkanku. XD**

**Terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya, dengan begini saya akan berusaha untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Jadi mohon dukungannya ya Minna-san? XD**

**Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk seseorang yang membuat saya jadi memiliki ide ini.**

**Oh ya, fic ini juga diambil dari komik karya Nanajima Kana - Lost First Love.**

**Baiklah, tanpa basa-basi lagi saya mempersembahkan...**

**.**

**.**

**~40 Hari Bersamamu~  
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Author : Airashii-chan desu  
Warning : OCC, Typo's masih selalu bertebaran,****EYD**** sangat berantakan****, Ide pasaran (sangat), dll  
Pair : NaruHina  
Slight :NaruSaku, ****NaruShion**

**Jika ada kesamaan ide cerita dengan yang lain harap dimaklumi tapi, 100% ide cerita ini asli dari apa yang ada di pikiranku. XD**

**~HAPPY READING~**

**.**

**.**

Di ruangan perpustakaan sekarang ini terlihat sepi, dan itu menguntungkan bagi Hinata karena, dia memang tidak suka dengan keramaian. Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 5 sore, padahal jam pelajaran sudah selesai setengah jam yang lalu tapi, Hinata masih saja ada di lingkungan Sekolah.

Bukannya dia tidak ingin pulang tapi, ia sudah ada janji dengan seseorang di perpustakaan ini untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Meskipun ia sudah menunggu hingga setengah jam tapi tidak membuatnya bosan karena, dia juga keasyikkan membaca buku yang sempat ia pinjam tadi di perpustakaan ini.

"_Gomen_ Hyuuga, sudah menuggu lama. Tadi ada masalah diklubku."

Tiba-tiba saja ada suara menyapa Hinata. Mau tak mau Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya dan menoleh kearah datangnya suara itu. Dia melihat seorang pemuda yang selama ini mengganggu pikirannya.

Ti-tidak apa-apa, Uzumaki-_san_." Hinata mencoba tersenyum walaupun masih ada perasaan canggung yang menyelimuti hatinya.

Naruto dapat menghela nafas lega karena Hinata tidak marah padanya. Sejujurnya, ia juga sangat canggung tapi, ia sangat pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya. Dia pun mengambil tempat duduk tepat di depan Hinata, hanya saja terhalang sebuah meja panjang.

'DEG!'

Entah kenapa Hinata merasa debaran jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika Naruto sudah duduk di hadapannya yang hanya berjarak beberapa puluh senti saja. Ditambah, dia juga dapat mencium aroma _Maskulin _yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto. Sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa jarak mereka sangat dekat. Hinata jadi merasa tak nyaman, tubuhnya tiba-tiba menjadi panas dingin entah karena apa.

Dia tak tahu perasaan apa yang diarasakannya saat ini. Sekilas dia menatap kearah Naruto. Naruto terlihat masih sibuk membuka kertas demi kertas dibukunya. Hinata baru menyadarinya bahwa seragam yang dikenakan Naruto tidak begitu rapi.

Rompi yang menjadi seragam khas Konoha Senior High School sama sekali tak melekat pada tubuh siswa berambut kuning itu. Dia hanya mengenakan kemeja putihnya yang tidak dimasukkan dan juga dasinya disengaja dilonggarkan. Menurut Hinata, Naruto terlihat seperti siswa berandalan saja.

"Apa kau punya ide untuk mendekorasi panaggunya nanti, Hyuuga?" tanya Naruto membuka percakapan mereka seraya menatap Hinata. Hal inilah yang ingin mereka bahas sekarang ini.

Tatapan mata _Blue Ocean _milik Naruto terlihat begitu serius dan itu membuat Hinata tanpa sadar terus memperhatikan Naruto hingga mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto. Baginya, mata Naruto begitu menyejukkannya untuk sepasang mata _Lavender-_nya.

Naruto agak bingung karena bukannya Hinata menjawab pertanyaannya tapi malah, menatapnya penuh arti. "Hyuuga?" panggilnya seraya melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Hinata.

"Eh" Bukan main kekagetan Hinata. Dia baru sadar ternyata telah memperhatikan wajah Naruto begitu lama. Sontak wajahnya memerah panas, dan perasaan gugup langsung menyerangnya. Dia malu sekali bisa tertangkap basah karena memperhatikan Naruto. Jujur! Dia merasa tatapan mata Naruto membuatnnya terhipnotis hingga melupakan segalanya.

"_Go-gomen_, U-Uzumaki-_san_!" Dengan susah payah Hinata mengatakan hal itu. Jantungnya masih berdetak diluar kendali hingga membuatnya susah untuk bicara. Dia berharap Naruto tidak berpikir macam-macam tentangnya yang menurutnya, sikapnya itu tidak begitu sopan.

"Tidak apa-apa Hyuuga. Jadi, apa kau punya ide untuk dekorasi panggung pentas seni nanti?" Naruto mengulanginya pertanyaannya lagi dengan penuh kesabaran. Hati Hinata jadi tersentuh karena kata-kata yang diucapkan Naruto kepadanya terdengar begitu lembut ditelinganya.

Hinata pun berpikir sejenak. "Eum... bagaimana kalau pohon-pohon disepanjang jalan menuju taman belakang Sekolah, kita gantungkan lampu-lampu hias? Lagipulakan acara pentas seni berlangsung saat malam hari, bukan?" tanya Hinata yang memberi saran pada Naruto. Naruto tampak menimbang-nimbang saran yang diberikan Hinata. "Bagus juga. Tapi, apa tidak membutuhkan biaya yang cukup banyak?"

"Aku rasa tidak, Uzumaki-_san_. Kita bisa membuat hiasan-hiasan itu dengan kertas tipis yang berwarna putih, nanti akan dibentuk seperti bintang, bulan, dan lain-lain. Kita hanya perlu membutuhkan bantuan untuk membuat itu."

Hinata pun menjelaskan idenya kepada Naruto, dia berharap idenya itu diterima oleh Naruto dan anggota OSIS lainnya. Karena hanya itu yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Naruto menanggapinya dengan senyumannya.

"Baiklah, idemu itu benar-benar bagus, Hyuuga. Semoga saja anggota OSIS lainnya juga menyetujuinya."

Keputusan Naruto membuat Hinata begitu senang, ternyata Naruto juga mempunyai harapan yang sama seperti dirinya. Dia hanya mengangguk pelan menjawab keputusan Naruto. Perasaan gembira dan senang langsung menguar di hatinya, Naruto memang pandai bisa membuat perasaan seseorang menjadi senang.

Mereka berdua masih saja berdiskusi. Hinata merasa nyaman saat berbicara dengan Naruto. Dia heran, kenapa dia bisa menjadi cerewet saat bersama dengan Naruto? Padahal Hinata Hyuuga itu adalah seorang gadis yang begitu pendiam dan pemalu tapi, tidak dihadapan Naruto sekarang ini. Mereka jadi terlihat akrab, padahal hanya beberapa hari ini mereka bertemu.

Tanpa terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 petang. Hinata merasa waktu begitu cepat saat bersama dengan pemuda berambut kuning itu. Dia jadi berfikiran bahwa Naruto adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Hinata memang harus mengakui bahwa ia senang jika didekat Naruto yang selalu membuat hatinya begitu nyaman. Dan secara tidak langsung dia mulai tertarik dengan Naruto Uzumaki, pemuda yang sudah ditolaknya. Tentu saja ia masih belum menyadarinya.

"Eum... sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang, Uzumaki-_san_," kata Hinata dengan nada parau. Sebenarnya dia masih ingin bersama dengan Naruto. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Sang waktu tidak memihaknya. Jika ia tidak pulang, keluarganya akan mencemaskannya, Hinata tak mau jika merepotkan mereka.

"Oh... benar juga, langit sudah gelap. Mau kuantar Hyuuga?" tawar Naruto tiba-tiba. 'Eh?' Hinata sangat terkejut atas tawaran Naruto. Dia tertegun karena ini pertama kalinya ada pemuda yang ingin mengantarnya pulang. Benar-benar tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya. Dia jadi bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto yang terlihat begitu tak sabaran karena Hinata tak segera memberinya jawaban. Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Hinata jadi tersadar dari lamunannya. "Eh? Eum... ti-tidak perlu Uzumaki-_san_. Aku jadi merepotkanmu nanti," tolak Hinata secara halus.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula langit sudah gelap, tidak baik jika seorang gadis pulang sendirian."

Benar juga yang dikatakan Naruto. Biasanya jika langit sudah gelap, ia pulang bersama dengan kakaknya. Dia jadi merasa bimbang atas penawaran Naruto. "Jadi?" Naruto masih saja mendesaknya jadi, agar ia bisa lepas dari situasi ini dia harus menerima tawaran dari Naruto. Lagipula dia juga agak takut jika pulang sendirian.

Jalan satu-satunya yaitu menerima tawaran Naruto. Ini pasti akan menjadi kenengan Hinata yang menarik, selama 17 tahun ini untuk petama kalinya ia pulang bersama dengan pemuda selain kakaknya. Tanpa Naruto ketahui, semua perlakuannya terhadap Hinata adalah hal yang pertama bagi Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**~40 HARI BERSAMAMU~**

**.**

**.**

Selama perjalanan ke rumah Hinata, Naruto dan Hinata tak henti-hentinya bercerita tentang hal-hal yang menarik. Di jalanan yang mereka lewati terlihat sedikit gelap karena hanya beberapa lampu jalan yang bersinar redup menerangi perjalanan mereka. Tapi, Hinata sama sekali tak merasa takut karena ada Naruto di sampingnya.

Hinata jadi tahu tentang kehidupan Naruto yang dijalani Naruto. Sebenarnya, sebelum mereka akrab seperti ini, Hinata sudah tahu sedikit kehidupan Naruto itu dari Sakura yang selalu menceritakannya padanya. Tapi, dia baru tahu dari Naruto sendiri ternyata Naruto mengikuti klub Sepak Bola, dia anak tunggal, dia tinggal bersama dengan Ibunya karena kedua orang tuanya telah bercerai, hewan peliharaannya adalah kucing, dan masih banyak lagi. Yang pasti, tidak diketahui oleh Sakura.

"Sebentar lagi timku akan bertanding dengan SMA lain, datanglah nonton untuk kami ya, Hyuuga?" undang Naruto, atau lebih tepatnya meminta Hinata agar datang dengan nada yang bersemangat. Hinata tak menduga sebelumnya jika Naruto sendiri yang memintanya untuk datang menonton pertandingannya, 'bukan' Sakura yang mengajaknya.

Tentu saja itu membuat Hinata gembira. Lagipula ini juga yang pertama kalinya ia akan menonton pertandingan sepak bola. Tanpa menunggu lama, Hinata pun menjawab. "Iya, Uzumaki-_san_." Senyuman manisnya tak lupa mengiringi jawamannya itu. Dia benar- benar beruntung karena Naruto sendiri mengundangnya, jarang-jarang Naruto mengundang orang lain tanpa Hinata ketahui.

Naruto tersenyum puas atas jawaban yang diberikan Hinata kepadanya. Dia mengira bahwa Hinata tak mau datang karena insiden pernyataannya dulu tapi ternyata, ia salah. Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya Naruto masih menyimpan perasaan suka pada Hinata, baginya tak mudah untuk melupakan orang yang sudah disukainya selama setahun ini.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, akan aku tunggu."

Setelah perkataan Naruto tanpa terasa mereka sudah berada di depan rumah Hinata. Seketika Hinata langsung menghentikan langkahnya karena ia berhenti tiba-tiba, itu membuat Naruto agak bingung. Dia pun menoleh kearah Hinata dan melihat Hinata sedang menunduk.

"Kenapa berhenti? Rumahmu kan masih jauh," tanya Naruto agak bingung. Naruto tidak tahu bahwa mereka sudah sampai. Mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto, Hinata sangat ingin tertawa tapi, ia berusaha untuk menahan tawanya. Dia tak menyangka ternyata Naruto tidak tahu letak rumahnya. Menurutnya, Naruto benar-benar lucu dengan tampangnya yang kebingungan.

Naruto semakin tak mengerti, bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, Hinata malah menahan tawanya. Dia tahu kalau Hinata ingin tertawa tapi, ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya ingin tertawa. "Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi. Dia benar-benar penasaran dengan tingkah Hinata yang terus saja menahan tawanya.

Dari pertanyaan Hinata kedua Naruto, Hinata baru sadar tenyata Naruto terlihat agak kesal karena diabaikan olehnya. Hingga ia mencoba berhenti untuk menahan tawanya dan mulai bicara. "_Gomen_, Uzumaki-_san_. Ini rumahku," kata Hinata dengan lembut seraya menunjuk rumahnya yang tepat di sampingnya.

"Eh?" Naruto begitu terkejut mendengar perkataan dari Hinata. Setelah sekian detik dia baru menyadarinya kenapa Hinata menahan tawanya, itu karena ulahnya sendiri. " Hahaha... _gomen_, Hyuuga. Kukira rumahmu masih jauh, aku ini sok tahu sekali. Hahaha...," tawanya pun meledak karena menyadari kebodohannya sendiri seraya mengusap belakang kepalanya.

Harusnya dia bertanya dulu dimana tempat tinggalnya Hinata tidak langsung mengantarkannya pulang. Dia masih saja tertawa kecil jujur, dia merasa malu karena kebodohannya itu.

"_Ne_, Uzumaki-_san. _Aku masuk dulu ya?" pamit Hinata setelah Naruto berhenti tertawa. Sekejap suara Hinata terdengar begitu berat saat mengucapkannya namun, Naruto tak menyadarinya karena ekspresi wajah Hinata tak terlihat murung.

"Ya." "_Jaa_! Uzumaki-_san_." Setelah mendapat anggukkan dari Naruto, Hinata pun dengan langkah berat mulai beranjak dari tempatnya tapi, tiba-tiba...

"Hyuuga?" panggil Naruto dengan cepat sebelum Hinata menyentuh pintu pagar rumahnya. Hinata agak tersentak kaget mendengar Naruto memanggilnya. Sontak ia langsung menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian ia menoleh seraya menatap bingung kearah Naruto. "Ya?" Hinata merespon panggilan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto, masih berfikir untuk merangkai kata-kata yang ingin dikatakan pada Hinata.

"Eum... kalau kau tidak keberatan, panggil namaku dengan Naruto saja ya? Rasanya ada yang mengganjal jika ada orang yang masih memanggil namaku dengan nama Marga keluarga ibuku. Tapi, jika kau mau." Ternyata itu yang mengganggu pikirannya bahwa ia sebenarnya tidak terbiasa jika orang lain memanggilnya dengan nama Marga keluarga Ibunya. Kalau ia dipanggil dengan nama Marga keluarga Ibunya berarti sama saja dia menganggap Ayahnya meninggal, ia tak mau jika seperti itu.

Hinata tidak tahu alasan yang sebenarnya, yang dia fikirkan bahwa dia tidak percaya jika ada seseorang seperti Naruto yang tak terbiasa ada yang memanggilnya dengan Marga keluarganya, biasanya orang lain pasti tidak suka jika orang baru yang dikenalnya tidak memanggilnya dengan nama Marga keluarganya. Naruto memang bebeda dari yang lain. Begitulah tanggapan Hinata, ia pun tersenyum pada Narurto.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak keberatan. Kalau begitu, panggil namaku juga dengan Hinata saja ya, Naruto?" Begitu Hinata memanggil nama Naruto, tiba-tiba saja merasakan darahnya mendesir. 'Aneh! Ada apa denganku?' tanyanya tak mengerti di benaknya. Ada perasaan nyaman dan hangat d hatinya saat memanggil nama Naruto.

"_Yokatta_, kalau tidak keberatan. Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya, Hinata. _Jaa_!" Naruto mulai beranjak dari tempatnya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke jalan menuju rumahnya sembari melambaikan tangannya kearah Hinata.

Hinata juga melambaikan tangannya kearah naruto. Tapi, tak berapa lama kedua tangannya ia letakkan di dadanya yang berdegup kencang, dan ada perasaan bergejolak di dalam perutnya. "_Kami-sama_... ada apa denganku? Kenapa sekarang aku jadi seperti ini jika di dekat Naruto?... Naruto...," gumamnya dengan suara pelan yang masih menatap punggung Naruto dan merapalkan nama Naruto sekali lagi. Dia merasa, saat menyebut nama Naruto , rasa senang menyelimuti hatinya tapi. Dia tidak tahu kenapa bisa seperti itu. Suatu saat nanti dia pasti akan menemukannya jawabannya dan tidak akan menyesal akan keputusannya.

**.**

**.**

**~40 HARI BERSAMAMU~**

**.**

**.**

Disaat istirahat adalah momen yang sangat berharga bagi Hinata. Karena hanya disaat itu ia bisa berkumpul dengan kedua sahabatnya. Apalagi di tempat favoritnya yang ada di taman belakang Sekolah., benar-benar membuat Hinata gembira.

Suasana hatinya saat ini sangat baik, mungkin karena pengaruh dari kedekatannya dengan Naruto yang beberapa hari ini bersamanya. "Hina-_chan_, dengar-dengar kau satu kelompok dengan Naruto ya?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba dengan penuh rasa penasaran yang amat besar. Dia memang sudah mendengar berita itu 2 hari yang lalu tapi, dia tidak akan percaya jika tidak ditanyakan secara langsung dengan orang yang bersangkutan.

"Uhuk!... uhuk!..."

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata langsung tersedak minuman jusnya yang sedang diminumnya ketika ia mendengar nama Naruto dari Sakura. "Hina-_chan_! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura yang begitu panik karena Hinata tersedak tapi, ia tidak tahu bahwa perkataannya yang membuat Hinata tersedak. "Ti-tidak... a-apa-apa, Sakura-_chan_." Hinata mencoba tersenyum agar Sakura tidak mencemaskannya.

Sakura dapat menghela nafas lega saat mengetahui sahabatnya itu tidak apa-apa. "Syukurlah. Hati-hati dong kalau minum, membuat orang cemas saja." Hinata hanya mengangguk mendengar protesan Sakura yang sebenarnya mempunyai arti bahwa ia peduli padanya.

Hinata baru ingat. Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan perasaan Sakura kepada Naruto? Rasa bersalahnya pun langsung memasuki hatinya. Harusnya posisinya sekarang ini adalah milik Sakura yang menyukai Naruto agar bisa bersama dengan Naruto, bukan dirinya yang pernah menolak pernyataan cinta Naruto. Dia bahkan lupa tujuan sebenarnya bahwa ia harusnya tidak berhubungan dengan Naruto tapi, kenyataannya tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia merasa nyaman berada di dekat Naruto.

Ini semua begitu rumit untuk Hinata. Dia tak mau jika kedekatan mereka akan menjadi sebuah kesalah pahaman yang nantinya akan membuat Sakura bersedih bahkan terluka. Dia melakukan ini demi menjalankan tugasnya sebagai anggota OSIS, bukan karena hal lain. Dia harus meyakinkan pada dirinya sendiri tentang hal itu.

"Hinata? Kenapa diam saja?" "Eh?" Suara milik Ino pun tiba-tiba menyambung hingga membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Seketika Hinata langsung menoleh kearah Ino yang menatapnya cemas. "Ti-tidak apa-apa,Ino-_chan,_" sangkal Hinata dengan nada sedikit tegas dan mencoba meyakinkan Ino. Walaupun Hinata bilang tidak apa-apa, tentu saja Ino tidak mempercayainya karena melihat tingkah Hinata yang menurutnya akhir-akhir ini terlihat aneh.

Sering gugup ketika Sakura membicarakan tentang Naruto, ada perasaan takut dan cemas yang tersirat dikedua mata _Lavender_-nya saat bersama Sakura. Ino sangat yakin bahwa ada yang terjadi antara Naruto dan Hinata. Walaupun Ino tidak dapat membaca pikiran orang lain tetapi, ia tahu dengan cara mengetahui tingkah laku seseorang.

"_Nee_, Sakura-_chan. _Gomen, jika membuat Sakura-_chan_ khawatir, aku dan Uzumaki-_san _memang satu kelompok tapi jangan khawatir, kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Percayalah!" Hinata benar berusaha untuk meyakinkan Sakura agar ia percaya padanya.

Sakura yang melihat tingkah Hinata yang begitu bersemangat sepeti itu tak dapat menahan tawanya. Menurutnya, Hinata benar-benar lucu bisa berfikiran seperti itu. "Hahaha... kau ini bicara apa sih, Hina-_chan_? Jangan khawatirkan hal yang tidak-tidak seperti itu. Aku mengerti kok jadi, jangan befikiran yang macam-macam ya? Aku tidak apa-apa kok." Jawaban dari Sakura benar-benar membuat hatinya tersentuh. Sakura, mempercayainya.

Perasaan senang pun kembali menyelimuti hatinya dan juga senyuman lembutnya mengembang di bibir tipisnya. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan demi menanggapi jawaban Sakura. 'Ternyata memang tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.' Begitulah yang ada dipikiran Hinata saat ini tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

**.**

**.**

**~40 HARI BERSAMAMU~**

**.**

**.**

'**30 HARI MENJELANG**

**PERAYAAN SEKOLAH'**

Tulisan itu selalu tertulis di papan tulis ruangan OSIS agar para anggota OSIS tidak lupa. Semua anggota OSIS sudah mulai menjalankan tugasnya masing-masing termasuk Hinata dan Naruto. Ketika rapat OSIS yang diadakan 4 hari yang lalu bahwa semua anggota OSIS menyetujui ide Hinata bersama dengan Naruto, tentu saja itu membuat Hinata gembira.

Walaupun ide mereka telah disetujui, bukan berarti mereka bisa bersantai-santai tapi, mereka harus berusaha untuk melakukan hal yang terbaik agar tidak mengecewakan para anggota lainnya yang telah menyetujui ide mereka. Karena itu mereka harus berjuang keras agar tak mmenjadi hal yang sia-sia.

Hinata masih saja membereskan peralatan tulisnya yang agak berserakan di meja ruangan OSIS. Karena ia tadi sudah memulai membuat lampu hias bersama dengan anggota OSIS lainnya yang membantunya. Walaupun sudah selesai tapi, masih banyak anggota OSIS yang berada di ruangan itu. Walaupun hanya sekedar membaca buku, itu karena mereka masih malas untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Hyuuga, aku pulang dulu ya?" pamit salah satu anggota OSIS bernama Tenten yang sudah selesai dengan pekerjaan membantu Hinata. " Ya, terima kasih atas bantuannya." Jawab Hinata seraya mengangguk pelan. "Sama-sama. Aku siap kapanpun untuk membantumu. _Jaa_! " Setelah mengatakan hal itu ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan ruangan OSIS. Hinata pun mulai melanjutkan pekerjaannya tadi yang tertunda.

'"Hinata?" sapa seseorang tiba-tiba. "Eh?" Hinata langsung menoleh dan kembali menghentikan perkejaannya. Tampaklah sosok siswa yang dia kenali berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Kulit wajahnya yang _tan_, rambutnya kuning jabrik, kedua matanya beririskan _Blue Ocean _yang begitu menyejukkan untuk kedua mata _Lavender_-nya. Hanya satu nama yang terlintas di pikirannya.

"Naruto?" kata Hinata merapalkan nama siswa itu. Masih sama yang dirasakan sebelumnya, jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang, dadanya terasa sedikit sesak, darahnya mendesir, tubuhnya tersa panas dingin dan juga perutnya serasa ada yang bergejolak. Perasaan yang benar-benar membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Dia masih tidak tahu, 'penyakit' apa yang dideritanya saat ini. Ini pertama kali baginya merasakan hal itu. Haruskah ia pergi ke dokter?

"Senangnya mereka bisa membantu kita ya, Hinata?" kata Naruto membuka percakapan mereka sembari duduk ditepi meja dan juga memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Posisinya saat ini benar-benar terlihat keren, hingga para siswi yang masih ada di ruangan itu melihatnya dengan wajah tersipu malu dan terkagum-kagum.

Naruto memang termasuk siswa yang populer dikalangan para siawi di Sekolahnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, wajahnya memang manis, baik hati, dan juga senyuman ramahnya saja bisa membuat para siswi terpesona. Begitu juga dengan Hinata tapi, ia masih belum menyadari perasaannya.

"I-iya. Ki-kita juga harus bekerja keras," jawab Hinata gugup. Tanpa menunggu Naruto merespon jawabannya, ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan mulai melanjutkan apa yang dikerjakannya tadi. Dia begitu terpesona dengan keagungan wajah Naruto. Dia merasa wajahnya terasa panas, dan ada semburat warna merah menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Hina..."

"Oi! Naruto!"

Belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya, tiba-tiba salah satu temannya memamggilnya. Mau tak mau Naruto menoleh dan melihat beberapa orang yang dikenalnya datang menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan malas setelah teman-temannya berada di hadapannya. Ia tak berencana untuk beranjak dari tempatnya. "Aku kemarin melihat kau pergi bersama Shion-_senpai,_" kata salah satu darimereka yang bernama Kiba.

Naruto menautkan alisnya karena tak mengerti maksud yang dikatakan temannya itu. "Lalu? Apa ada masalah?" tanyanya datar yang sebenarnya malas menanggapi perkataan atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan dari temannya. Hinata yang tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka hanya dia saja. Entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak.

"Tentu saja! Kau berpacaran dengan Shion-_senpai_ tidak bilang-bilang! Malahan, Shion-_senpai_ yang mengatakannya sendiri. Kau menganggap kami apa? Hah?"

'DEG!'

Tiba-tiba saja dada Hinata terasa dihujam beban yang begitu berat saat mendengar perkataan dari teman Naruto. 'Naruto... punya pacar?' tanyanya tak percaya dalam hati.

Hinata tak tahu kenapa hatinya terasa sakit mendengar Naruto mempunyai kekasih. Apakah ia sedang mewakili rasa sakit yang akan Sakura rasakan nanti? Ataukah... entahlah, dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia merasakan hal itu. Rasa sakit yang begitu memilukan itu belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, hingga membuat nafasnya sesak. 'Naruto... apa kau tahu kenapa hatiku bisa sakit seperti ini?' tanyanya dalam hati yang tentunya tidak terdsengar oleh Naruto.

Naruto masih terdiam, ia mencoba berfikir untuk merangkai kata-kata yang tepat. Ia tidak berniat menyangkal pernyataan temannya. Dia hanya ingin memberikan jawaban yang tepat. Sekilas, ia melirik kearah Hinata seraya bergumam,"maafkan aku." Kalimatnya sulit diartikan tapi, ada sebuah ada sebuah makna yang tekandung di dalamnya.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**A/N : Huft... akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. oh ya, untuk fic NaruHina 'Because of You' masih dalam proses jadi harap sabar menunggu ya minna-san? XD  
**

**Gomen jika di chapter ini kurang memuaskan bagi para readers sekalian, saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin.  
**

**kalau begitu saya akan membalas reviews para readers yang khusus tidak login.  
**

**KarinHyuuga ; Hahaha... arigatou sudah review. hmm, semoga saja gak sampai 10 chapter. XD oh ya, jangan panggil senpai ya, karena aku belum pantas dipanggil senpai, aku masih amatiran kok. ^^ ini udah update, RnR lagi ya? sankyuu. XD  
**

**Arakida Amane ; Ne~ Arigatou udah review, ini udah update RnR lagi ya? sankyuu XD  
**

**uzumaki orton ; yosh! aku akan berusaha. XD Arigatou atas pujiaannya dan reviewnya. XD aku rasa sih begitu. XD ini udah update, RnR lagi ya? sankyuu. XD  
**

**HyeYun Sakibara : Ne~ arigatou udah review, ini udah update, RnR lagi ya? sankyuu. XD  
**

**Hyuna toki : arigatou udah review, ini lanjutannya. RnR lagi ya? Sankyuu. XD  
**

**Guest 1 : ****arigatou udah review, ini lanjutannya. RnR lagi ya? Sankyuu. XD**  


**Guest 2 ; ****Arigatou atas pujiaannya dan reviewnya**. XD ini udah update RnR lagi ya? sankyuu. XD  


**selesai juga. terima kasih para readers sekalian udah mau membaca dan menyempatkan review saya senang sekali. XD  
**

**Jika ingin readers sekalian ingin fic ini dilanjutkan maka, REVIEW PLEASE! tanpa review dari kalian fic ini akan berhenti di tengah jalan.  
**

**Special Thanks to : Benjiro Hirotaka ,Syeren, namikaze nakato, Yamashita Hyuuga, Yanagi Xenophellish Hinagiku, KarinHyuuga, ****Arakida Amane**, **uzumaki orton, ****HyeYun Sakibara**, **Hyuna toki**, Gyurin Kim, **Guest 1**, **Guest 2**.  


**Maaf, jika terjadi kesalahan atas penyebutan nama, karena saya menggunakan metode 'Copas' XD  
**

**Salam NARUHINA Lovers. XD  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gomen –nasai~ Minna-san~ atas keterlambatan untuk update fic ini. Jujur chapter ini begitu sulit untuk saya publish. Saya sedikit ragu-ragu apakah fic ini akan berkenan bagi para readers sekalian atau tidak. Saya sudah berusaha semampu saya jadi mohon dukungannya ya Minna-san?saya berharap, semoga saja tidak mengecewakan para readers sekalian. ^^**

**Terima kasih untuk semua para readers sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca fic ini. ^^**

**Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk seseorang yang membuat saya jadi memiliki ide ini.**

**Oh ya, fic ini juga diambil dari komik karya Nanajima Kana - Lost First Love.**

**Baiklah, tanpa basa-basi lagi saya mempersembahkan...**

**.**

**.**

**~40 Hari Bersamamu~  
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Author : Airashii-chan desu  
Warning : OCC, Typo's masih selalu bertebaran,****EYD**** sangat berantakan****, Ide pasaran (sangat), dll  
Pair : NaruHina  
Slight :NaruSaku, ****NaruShion**

Jika ada kesamaan ide cerita dengan yang lain harap dimaklumi tapi, 100% ide cerita ini asli dari apa yang ada di pikiranku. XD

~HAPPY READING~

**.**

**.**

Naruto semakin bingung harus menjawab apa jika diintrogasi oleh teman-temannya tentang hubungannya dengan Shion. "Katakan sesuatu Naruto!" kata salah satu temannya yang berbadan besar dan selalu membawa keripik kentang, makanan ringan kesukaannya. Chouji , nama temannya itu. Dia juga sudah tak sabar ingin mendengar jawaban langsung dari Naruto.

Jika seseorang dipojokkan seperti itu, pastinya tidak akan tahan dan ingin terbebas dari situasi yang tidak menyenangkan sepeti itu, bukan? Sama seperti yang ada dipikiran Naruto saat ini. Ia pun menghela nafas sejenak dan mulai menjawab. Teman-temannya mulai tampak serius memperhatikan Naruto karena mereka sudah menantikan hal ini sedari tadi.

"Soal itu me..."

"Naruto-_kun_?"

Bukan hanya Naruto, semua teman-temannya bahkan Hinata langsung menoleh karena tiba-tiba saja mereka dikejutkan dengan suara seseorang menyambung dan memotong kalimat Naruto yang begitu penting bagi teman-teman Naruto.

Terlihat seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang berjalan mendekat kearah mereka. Semua orang sudah mengenal gadis itu tapi, tidak untuk Hinata. Dia baru saja melihat gadis secantik itu. Hinata memang harus mengakui bahwa gadis itu benar-benar cantik. Postur tubuh gadis itu saja seperti model, gadis yang begitu sempurna. Jika Hinata saja terpesona dengan gadis itu, bagaimana dengan yang lain? Pasti mereka akan sependapat.

'Gadis itu kenalannya Naruto, ya?' tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri di dalam hati. Dia tidak menyangka jika Naruto memiliki teman yang begitu cantik seperti gadis itu.

Hinata pun tidak terlalu memusingkan tentang gadis itu yang menurutnya itu bukan urusannya. Yang dia pikirkan saat ini adalah pergi dari sini karena kepikiran tentang sosok kekasih Naruto.

Entah itu hanya gosip atau memang kenyataan, Hinata tidak ingin mengetahui lebih jauh tentang kabar itu yang membuat perasaannya menjadi tak nyaman seperti itu. Hinata tidak lagi mempedulikan percakapan Naruto dengan teman-temannya. Dia harus cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan pulang.

Hinata dapat menghela nafas lega karena pekerjaannya sudah selesai, dengan begini ia bisa cepat pulang. Begitulah yang dipikirannya tapi, saat ingin beranjak dari tempatnya tiba-tiba...

"Jadi, kamu yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga? Teman satu kelompoknya Naruto-_kun_?"

'Eh?'

Hinata agak tersentak kaget karena gadis berambut pirang itu bertanya padanya atau lebih tepatnya memastikannya. Dan Naruto, hanya menatapnya penuh arti. Tentu saja itu membuatnya gugup dan hatinya belum siap jika ditanyai seperti itu.

Hinata baru sadar, ternyata hanya mereka bertiga saja yang sekarang ini berada di ruangan OSIS. Dia terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaannya hingga tidak memperdulikannya sekelilingnya. Hinata harus menjawabnya, tidak sopan jika mengabaikan orang yang sudah menyapanya dengan ramah.

"Ya. Sa-salam kenal, er..." Hinata sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya karena ia belum mengetahui nama gadis itu. Gadis itu yang yang baru menyadari bahwa ia belum mengenalkan diri hanya tersenyum simpul. Cantik, saat gadis itu tersenyum. Begitulah tanggapan Hinata.

"_Gomen_, aku belum mengenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu. Hehehe... namaku Shion, dan juga aku ini..." Gadis itu juga sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ekspresi wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah serius dan tatapan matanya sekilas menatap ke arah Naruto. Tatapan mereka pun bertemu, Naruto menatapnya penuh arti, ada isyarat yang tersembunyi diantara mereka. Hanya mereka yang tahu. Shion harus menyelesaikan kalimatnya agar Hinata tidak menunggunya terlalu lama.

Tanpa sadar, kedua mata _lavender_ milik Hinata membulat sempurna ketika mengetahui nama gadis itu , berarti dia...

"Aku... kekasihnya Naruto_-kun_."

Tepat sekali! Jantung Hinata langsung berdetak mengilu mendengar pernyataan dari Shion. Ternyata benar yang dikatakan teman-teman Naruto bahwa Naruto memang sudah memiliki kekasih. Hinata tidak tahu ternyata rasanya lebih menyakitkan jika mengetahuinya secara langsung seperti ini. Jika Hinata yang tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun terhadap Naruto saja bisa sesakit itu seperti dihujam ribuan jarum yang kasat mata, bagaimana dengan Sakura yang menyukai Naruto? Apa yang akan dirasakan sahabatnya nanti ketika mengetahui bahwa Naruto sudah mempunyai kekasih?

Hinata tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana terlukanya Sakura nanti. Ia dapat merasakannya bahwa luka yang diderita Sakura akan melebihi rasa sakitnya. Sakura harus segera mengetahui hal ini agar ia tidak terlalu terkejut, Hinata juga harus segera memberitahukan hal ini pada Sakura, ia tidak ingin melihat Sakura akan tetap berharap pada Naruto dan juga Sakura dapat melupakan perasaannya pada Naruto dengan cepat. Hinata memang sahabat yang pengertian.

Hinata meremas pelan ujung seragam kemejanya dan mencoba untuk menanggapi pernyataan Shion. "Oh, begitu. Eum... maaf, aku harus segera pulang. Senang bertemu denganmu, Shion-_san_," kata Hinata seraya tersenyum getir. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Shion, Hinata tak lupa berpamitan pada Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja, setelah itu ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari ruangan OSIS, dia harus bertemu dengan Sakura!

Semenjak kepergian Hinata, Naruto masih saja memandang arah kepergian Hinata dengan tatapan mata _Blue Ocean_-nya yang begitu sulit diartikan. Namun, sorotan matanya terlihat meredup hingga Shion menyadari hal itu. Ia jadi tahu satu satu hal.

"Naruto-_kun_, dia... orang yang kau sukai itu, kan?" tanya Shion ,mencoba memastikannya dengan yang ada dipikirannya. Suaranya terdengar gusar. Naruto yang mendengar suara shion yang mengajaknya bicara hanya menoleh tanpa menjawab apa-apa. Walaupun ia tak menjawab pasti Shion sudah tahu apa jawaban yang akan diutarakan Naruto.

Entah kenapa Shion jadi merasa bersalah pada Naruto. Ia pun menunduk hingga tanpa sadar ia meneteskan air matanya karena ia sadar bahwa yang dilakukannya adalah hal yang salah.

"Kau... ti-tidak perlu melakukan hal i-ini, Naruto-_kun_. Ja-jangan paksakan dirimu ji-jika ini akan membebanimu... a-aku tak mau jika kau merasa harus menerimaku. A-aku tak apa-apa. A-aku..."

Belum sempat Shion menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto tanpa pikir panjang langsung memeluknya dengan erat dan mencoba menenangkan Shion yang terlihat terpuruk hingga ia merasakan bahwa tubuhnya terasa bergetar di dalam pelukannya. Naruto tahu bahwa yang dilakukannya ini tidak salah, dia sudah bertekad akan melakukannya demi Shion walaupun ia harus mengorbankan perasaannya.

"Sudahlah Shion. Aku tidak memaksakan diriku. Jika kau kepikiran tentang masalahku dengan Hinata jangan khawatir, aku akan menyelesaikannya sendiri. Jangan cemas, semua akan baik-baik saja jadi, jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu. Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku. Aku akan selalu bersamamu sampai semuanya berakhir. Percayalah padaku, Shion! Aku akan berjuang sampai akhir agar kau tidak terluka lagi."

Kata-kata dari Naruto yang terdengar begitu tegas namun penuh perasaan benar-benar membuat hati Shion tersentuh. Apalagi Naruto benar-benar terlalu baik untuknya hingga Naruto mau melakukan apa yang dipintanya hingga mengorbankan perasaannya terhadap Hinata.

'Maaf... maafkan aku... sudah menarikmu ke dalam kehidupanku yang kelam ini,' kata Shion dalam hati penuh dengan rasa bersalah. Tanpa ragu-ragu Shion membalas pelukan Naruto yang begitu menenangkan hatinya. Ia berjanji suatu hari nanti ia pasti akan membuat Naruto bahagia dengan orang yang dicintainya.

**.**

**.**

**~40 HARI BERSAMAMU~**

**.**

**.**

Hinata masih saja berlari menelusuri koridor gedung Sekolah. Meskipun sudah terlihat sepi tapi dia yakin bahwa Sakura masih ada dilingkungan Sekolah.

Ternyata benar dugaan Hinata, ia melihat Sakura dan Ino di kelas mereka. Tanpa menunggu lama, Hinata langsung memasuki kelas dan bertatapan dengan mereka,

Sakura pun tersenyum lembut untuk menyambut Hinata. Nafas Hinata masih memburu karena berlari tadi tapi, ia harus mengatakannya pada Sakura apapun yang terjadi. Ia mulai berjalan mendekati Sakura dan Ino. Dia sudah bertekad akan mengatakannya pada Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Ini soal Uzumaki-_san_, ternyata dia sudah..."

"Hina-_chan_, aku sudah punya kekasih lho? Kau tahu Sasuke, kan? Sekarang dia kekasihku."

"Eh?"

Hinata sangat terkejut ketika mendengar kalimat Sakura yang memotong kalimatnya.

'Apa maksudnya ini?! Sakura-_chan_... juga sudah punya kekasih?!' Hinata tak habis pikir tentang kenyataan yang ada di depan matanya ini. Dia pikir... Sakura akan merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam jika ia bilang bahwa Naruto sudah memiliki kekasih. Tapi, dia malah terlihat senang karena Sakura juga sudah memiliki kekasih dan parahnya orang itu **bukan** Naruto yang selama ini Sakura sukai!

"Eh? Hina-_chan_, tadi kau bilang apa? _Gomen_, aku tidak sadar jika menyela perkataanmu." Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul. Dia tidak sadar bahwa pernyataannya itu membuat hati Hinata terluka. Hinata bingung harus menjawab apa. Dia hanya bisa menatapnya Sakura dengan tatapan nanar.

Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini, kenapa hanya dia yang merasakan rasa sakit saat mengetahui bahwa Naruto sudah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang? Kenapa Sakura begitu mudahnya melupakan orang yang selama ini disukainnya? Dia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa Sakura akan secepat itu melupakan perasaannya terhadap Naruto. Apa yang dikatakan Sakura selama ini bahwa ia menyukai Naruto hanyalah bualan belaka?

Tak ada rasa sedih, terluka, perih di dalam hati, rasa sesak di dadanya yang seharusnya dirasakan Sakura saat ini. Hanya rasa kebahagiaan, senang, gembira yang membalut hati Sakura saat ini.

Harusnya Hinata bahagia melihat Sakura gembira seperti itu tapi, ia merasa tak rela karena hanya dirinya yang terluka padahal dia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadap Naruto. Hinata mencoba tersenyum senang atas kabar yang diberitakan oleh Sakura untuknya.

"Bu-bukan hal penting kok, Saku-_chan_. Se-selamat ya? Semoga _langgeng_ hubungan kalian."

Tanpa Hinata sadari, sedari tadi Ino memperhatikannya. Ia tahu bahwa Hinata terlihat tidak senang mendengar Sakura sudah memiliki kekasih, ia juga tahu bahwa Hinata tadi sempat menyebutkan nama _Marga_ Naruto walaupun Sakura tidak menyadarinya. Kedua mata _Lavender_ Hinata terlihat sayu, pasti terjadi sesuatu.

Hinata pun berpamitan untuk pulang duluan, karena percuma saja dia ia disana karena tak ada lagi yang ingin ia bicarakan pada Sakura. Sebenarnya dia tidak berniat untuk pulang tapi, ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan langkah gontai menuju tempat favoritnya di taman belakang Sekolah. Hinata bahkan tidak tahu bahwa seseorang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Hinata sampai jatuh terduduk di pinggir kolam karena tak dapat dapat menahan kakinya yang terasa lemas. Dia meremas kemeja seragamnya tepat di dadanya. Kenapa hatinya masih terasa sakit? Kenapa dadanya masih terasa sesak? Dia tak tahu kenapa bisa merasakan hal yang menyakitkan ini.

Apakah karena Naruto sudah memiliki kekasih? Apakah karena Sakura dengan mudahnya mengkhianati perasaannya terhadap Naruto? Ataukah... dia tidak rela Naruto menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang? Dia tidak tahu, sungguh! Ini terlalu rumit untuknya.

Hinata ingin menangis tapi, tidak tahu apa yang ingin dia tangisi. Dia benar-benar tidak dapat memahami perasaannya sendiri. Dia jadi takut menyukai seseorang ketika mengetahui kenyataan itu. Takut karena suatu saat nanti perasaannya akan cepat berubah sama seperti Naruto dan Sakura. Dia tidak mau jika seperti itu.

"Jadi, disini tempatmu untuk pulang?" kata seseorang menyambung dengan tiba-tiba. Sontak Hinata langsung menoleh dan mendapati sahabatnya sudah berdiri tepat di samping kanannya. Kemudian Hinata menunduk karena ia tak mengira bahwa Ino akan menemukannya disini.

Tanpa menunggu respon Hinata, Ino langsung mengambil tempat duduk di samping Hinata. Tatapannya masih mengarah ke Hinata. Melihat keadaan Hinata yang sekarang, ia yakin pasti ada masalah. Ia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum bertanya sesuatu hal pada Hinata. Dia berharap dapat meringankan beban Hinata.

"Jadi... apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Naruto?" tanya Ino langsung mengarah pada titik utama permasalahan Hinata. "Eh?" bukan main kekagetan Hinata yang mendengar pertanyaan Ino barusan. Dia tidak percaya bahwa ia tak dapat menyembunyikan masalahnya dengan Naruto pada Ino.

Hinata tak dapat menjawabnya, ia takut Ino akan membencinya jika mengetahui insidennya dengan Naruto. Tapi, ia tak bisa lari dari situasi itu, cepat atau lambat sahabatnya pasti akan mengetahuinya.

Dia bingung harus menjawab apa. Hinata mengalihkan arah pandangannya ke samping kiri agar tidak bertatapan langsung dengan Ino sembari meremas rok seragamnya. Dia tak bisa berbohong pada Ino karena ia yakin Ino pasti akan mengetahui yang dikatakannya nanti itu jujur atau kebohongan.

Ino masih sabar menunggu jawaban dari Hinata. Ia tahu itu begitu sulit bagi Hinata untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Sekilas ia dapat melihat tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Dia tak akan memaafkan Naruto jika ia melukai Hinata.

"_Go-gomen_, Ino-_chan_..." suara Hinata terdengar begitu lirih dan dia sama sekali tak merubah posisinya tetap menghindari tatapan Ino tapi, untungnya Ino dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Hinata tampak kesulitan untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya karena tenggorokkannya terasa sakit, dan ia tak tahu kenapa bisa begitu tapi, ia tetap berusaha untuk melanjutkannya.

"_Go-gomen_, ti-tidak memberitahumu a-ataupun Sa-Sakura-_chan_. A-aku takut nantinya akan membuat Sakura-_chan_ terluka. Se-sebenarnya, sepuluh hari yang lalu Na-Naruto me-menyatakan pe-perasaannya padaku. Dia bilang bahwa dia me-menyukaiku."

Akhirnya Hinata dapat mengatakannya juga. Dia tidak tahu kenapa matanya jadi memanas dan tetesan air matanya juga mulai berjatuhan? Apa ada yang salah dengan perkataannya sendiri?

"Apa?!"

Tak dapat dihindari kekagetan Ino. Ia masih tak percaya dengan perkataan Hinata. Dia berpikir, bagaimana mungkin Naruto menyukai Hinata? Padahal selama ini yang dia ketahui bahwa Naruto sama sekali tidak terlihat jika menyukai Hinata bahkan terlihat tidak peduli pada Hinata saat mereka bertemu satu sama lain.

Tapi, ia tidak bisa menyangkalnya karena ia tahu bahwa perkataan Hinata selalu jujur dan tidaklah berbohong. Ino sama sekali tidak bisa berfikir dengan baik tentang apa yang didengarnya itu. Ini terlalu mengejutkannya.

"Lalu... bagaimana jawabanmu?" tanya Ino yang sedikit penasaran. Ia dapat melihat Hinata yang tubuhnya sempat menegang dengan pertanyaannya barusan. Ia tahu bahwa sulit untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang akan dijaawab Hinata namun, ia yakin Hinata akan menjawabnya dan masih sabar menunggu walaupun rasa penasaran menyelimuti hatinya.

Aneh! Hinata merasa ia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Ia tidak tahu kenapa tapi, hatinya enggan untuk menyetujui dengan apa yang dipikirannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Disisi lain ia tidak mau lagi menanggungnya sendirian, menyembunyikan kebenaran itu sangatlah menyakitkan baginya.

Sejenak Hinata menghela nafas untuk menenangkan perasaannya. Ia mencoba menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan Ino untuknya. Dia masih belum berani bertatapan langsung dengan Ino. "Te-tentu saja aku... menolaknya. Yang a-ada dipikiranku sa-saat itu adalah Saku-_chan_. Ba-bagaimana bisa aku menerima Naruto jika Saku-_chan_ menyukainya? A-apalagi aku tidak... menyukai Naruto tapi..."

Hinata sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, kemudian ia menatap ke arah Ino. Ino terkejut apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa Hinata, sahabatnya menangis. "Hinata..." ujar Ino begitu lirih dan menatap Hinata penuh dengan raut kecemasan. Ia tak tahu, kenapa Hinata bisa menangis? Padahal Hinata sendiri juga tak tahu, air matanya mengalir begitu saja tanpa bisa ia kendalikan.

Hinata masih berusaha malanjutkan kalimatnya yang terpotong tadi. "Tapi... ke-kanapa Saku-_chan_ bisa melupakan perasaan sukanya pada Naruto dengan mudahnya dan berpacaran dengan orang lain? A-aku tidak mengerti, Ino-_chan_... pa-padahal sa-saat aku tahu bahwa Naruto sudah memiliki kekasih yang a-ada dipikiranku saat itu hanya Saku-_chan_. A-aku takut dia akan terluka , aku tak mau melihat dia nanti akan menangis, aku tidak ingin hatinya akan terluka. Tapi... yang kuketahui malah sebaliknya dia terlihat senang dan bahagia. Harusnya aku juga seperti itu tapi..."

Belum sempat Hinata malanjutkan kalimatnya, Ino langsung memeluknya. Ino tidak tega melihat sahabatnya yang terlihat begitu tertekan. Ino masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Hinata tapi, ia tahu bahwa Hinata terlihat begitu menderita tapi, apa yang membuatnya jadi seperti itu?

Hinata jadi merasa nyaman berada di dalam pelukan sahabatnya. Tapi, air matanya masih belum berhenti mengalir. Dadanya masih terasa sesak, jantungnya berdenyut nyeri. Ia memejamkan sejenak matanya dan meresapi kehangatan yang diberikan sahabatnya itu.

"A-aku tak mengerti, Ino-_chan_. Kenapa hatiku bisa sakit ketika mengetahui Naruto sudah memiliki kekasih? Harusnya Saku-_chan_ yang merasakan rasa sakit ini, kan? Tapi, kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Saku-_chan_ bahkan sudah bahagia dengan kekasih barunya. Rasanya ini tidak adil karena hanya aku yang menanggung rasa sakitnya," kata Hinata yang begitu lirih seraya tersenyum getir.

Ino tersentak dengan apa yang yang didengarnya barusan. Ia jadi mengerti kenapa Hinata bisa menangis tadi. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa Hinata mungkin memiliki perasaan terhadap Naruto. Ino saja langsung bisa menyadarinya. Ia harus segera menyadarkan Hinata.

"Hinata, aku tahu kenapa kau..."

"Aku takut, Ino-_chan_."

"Eh?"

Belum sempat Ino menyelesaikan kallimatnya, Hinata langsung memotongnya. 'Takut?' Ino mengerutkan keningnya karena tidak mengerti apa yang ditakuti Hinata maka dari itu ia membiarkan Hinata menyelesaikan perkaataannya.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, ia sedikit ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku takut menyukai seseorang, Ino-_chan_. Aku takut jika perasaanku akan sama seperti mereka yang mudah sekali melupakan perasaan suka maupun cinta mereka. Lebih baik tidak menyukai seseorang jika nantinya akan menjadi hal yang sia-sia. Itu mungkin..."

"Kau salah, Hinata." kata Shion mengintrupsi kalimat Hinata karena tidak setuju atas pendapat Hinata yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal itu. Ino pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. "Itu tergantung orang itu sendiri. Jika rasa sukanya hanya rasa suka yang biasa saja seperti karena wajahnya yang tampan atau cantik, sifatnya yang baik hati, perhatian dan lain-lain, maka itu adalah hal yang mudah untuk melupakannya. Tapi, jika orang itu yang menyukai atau mencintai begitu dalam dan juga bukan karena hal itu, tidak terprediksi pula, itu tidak akan mudah melupakan perasaannya dengan mudah bahkan bisa bertahun-tahun. Jadi, jangan beranggapan seperti itu. Tetaplah bersemangat dan tersenyumlah, pasti hal baik akan mandatangimu."

Perkataan Ino benar-benar seperti mantra untuk Hinata. Dia jadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Ia percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh sahabatnya itu. Ia juga berharap bisa menyukai seseorang yang membuat hatinya akan bahagia setiap saat. Benarkah bahagia? Ia masih belum menyadari perasaannya yang sesungguhnya, takdir memang senang sekali mempermainkannya.

Biarlah Hinata sendiri yang menyadari perasaannya, Ino tidak ingin ikut campur tentang perasaan Hinata. Dia hanya berharap dan berdoa bahwa cinta yang dimilikinya akan membuatnya bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**~40 HARI BERSAMAMU~**

**.**

**.**

Seperti yang dijanjikan Hinata sebelumnya bahwa ia benar-benar datang untuk menonton acara pertandingan sepak bola yang diadakan di lapangan Sekolahnya dan yang bertanding adalah timnya Naruto yang melawan SMA lain. Hinata duduk di bawah pohon yang ada di pinggir lapangan, ia pun melihat sekelilingnya. Kebanyakan yang menonton pertandingan itu adalah para siswi di Sekolahnya yang tujuannya mendukung tim Naruto.

Meskipun ia tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang sepak bola tapi, ia terlihat begitu menikmati menoton pertandingan itu. Apakah itu karena Naruto ikut dalam pertandingan itu dia jadi menikmatinya? Entahlah, dia sendiri juga tak dapat meprediksikan perasaannya sendiri.

Hinata masih saja menatap Naruto kemanapun Naruto berlari. Naruto terlihat begitu bersemangat bermain sepak bola hingga membuat para siswi yang ikut menonton itu tak kalah bersemangat untuk menyorakkan suara mereka untuk menyemangati tim Naruto.

Karena keasyikkan menonton permainan Naruto, Hinata bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang menghampirinya. Ketika orang itu berhenti tepat di samping Hinata pun, ia tetap diposisinya semula, sama sekali tidak memperdulikan yang ada disekelilingnya sampai akhirnya...

"Serius sekali," kata orang itu datar menyapa Hinata. Hinata yang baru menyadari bahwa seseorang menyapanya ia langsung menoleh betapa terkejutnya ketika ia melilhat orang yang ada dihadapanya saat ini. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa orang itu... Shion, tersenyum lembut padanya dan mengambil tampat duduk tepat di sampingnya.

Hinata mulai menenangkan dirinya agar tidak terlihat aneh oleh Shion. Dia tidak mengerti, kenapa Shion menghampirinya? Apa dia tahu tentang insidennya dengan Naruto? Dibenaknya mulai tak tenang, ada perasaan cemas yang meyelimuti hatinya.

Shion tahu bahwa Hinata memandangnya dengan sorotan mata yang yang penuh dengan kebingungan namun, ia berpura-pura tidak peduli malah ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lapangan melihat Naruto yang bertanding sepak bola. Lama kelamaan ia tak tahan juga jika Hinata terus menatapnya, akhirnya ia menyerah dan mulai berbicara pada Hinata.

"Apa kau merasa keberatan jika aku duduk disini?" tanya Shion membuka percakapan mereka seraya menatap Hinata, ia merasa tak nyaman jika Hinata terus menatapnya. Hinata yang baru saja mendengar pertanyaan Shion langsung menyangkalnya. "Eh? Tidak kok. Maaf, aku hanya terkejut karena tiba-tiba Shion-_san_ kemari," kata Hinata dengan jujur bahwa ia meyakinkan pada Shion bahwa Hinata merasa tak keberatan. Ia jadi tak enak hati pada Shion, sampai-sampai Shion berpikiran seperti itu padanya.

Shion pun kemudian tersenyum ramah pada Hinata. "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Rasanya kurang nyaman jika menonton Naruto-_kun_ bertanding disana, terlalu berisik," ujar Shion seraya melirik ke arah siswi-siswi yang masih berteriak untuk memberi dukungan namun, ia masih bisa tertawa kecil melihat mereka yang begitu semangat mendukung tim Naruto atau lebih tepatnya pada Naruto, 'kekasihnya'.

Hinata menanggapinya juga dengan senyuman simpulnya yang manis, ia tidak heran melihat 'pemandangan' seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba saja kaheningan melingkup diantara mereka. Hinata tidak berniat membuka percakapan mereka karena tak tahu harus bicara apa pada Shion, pandangannya mengarah ke lapangan dan masih setia melihat aksi Naruto dalam diam. Ia sama sekali tak bosan hanya melihat siswa-siswa itu yang berlarian hanya untuk merebut bola.

Ia tak mengerti pandangnnya selalu fokus pada Naruto, bukan yang lain. Hatinya terasa menghangat melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto yang terkadang terlihat serius saat ingin merebut bola dari lawan, senang karena mencetak gol ke gawang lawan, kesal saat lawannya berhasil merebut bola yang digiringnya , dan masih banyak lagi. Karena ekspresi-ekspresi itulah yang membuat Naruto terlihat keren dimata Hinata atau mungkin dimata para penggemar Naruto juga.

Ia benar-benar terpesona, ia bahkan tanpa sadar tersenyum senang bisa melihat wajah Naruto yang selama ini tidak diketahuinya, hingga menarik perhatian Shion yang sebenarnya sedari tadi ia melihat tingkah Hinata yang terus saja memandang 'kekasihnya'. Tiba-tiba saja Shion tersenyum penuh arti karena menemukan hal yang menarik untuknya.

"Naruto-_kun_ itu benar-benar keren ya?" katanya lirih, anehnya ekspresi wajah Shion berubah murung. "Eh?" Hinata langsung menoleh ketika Shion mengajaknya bicara tentang Naruto. Dia jadi tak mengerti kenapa Shion berkata seperti itu padanya.

Walaupun Hinata agak merespon apa yang dikatakan Shion tapi, Shion tetap memandang ke arah Naruto, tatapannya menerawang jauh seakan-akan tak bisa menggapai apa yang ditatapnya saat ini.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat cemas karena Naruto-_kun_ itu begitu populer. Apalagi dia sering terlihat dengan gadis-gadis yang cantik. Aku takut jika mereka dapat mepengaruhi perasaan Naruto-_kun_. Apalagi dia sekarang disibukkan dengan kegiatan diOSIS itu membuat kami tak bisa bersama saat berada di Sekolah. Tahu begini aku jadi anggota OSIS saja, siapa tahu aku bisa bersama dengan Naruto-_kun_, sama seperti dirimu yang bisa satu kelompok dengannya."

Shion memang sengaja mengatakan hal itu, dia ingin mengetahui tanggapan Hinata seperti apa. Berpura-pura sedih dihadapan Hinata. Ia memang sangat pandai berakting karena Hinata tidak mengetahui tentang apa yang direncanakan oleh Shion kepadanya.

Hinata sangat terkejut mendengar kalimat terakhir Shion yang menurutnya secara tak langsung tidak menyukai **kedekatannya** dengan Naruto. Hinata juga agak cemas Shion akan membencinya karena dia bisa satu kelompok dengan Naruto. Dia tak mau Shion salah paham tentang ini, dia pun memberanikan diri untuk untuk bicara pada Shion.

"Maaf, Shion-_san_. kumohon jangan salah paham, aku dan Naruto memang satu kelompok tapi, tenang saja hal yang Shion-_san_ cemaskan tidak akan terjadi, lagipula aku tidak menyu..."

"Aku tahu!" potong Shion dengan cepat. "Eh?" Hinata bingung karena ia belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya Shion langsung mengetahui apa yang ingin dikatakan padanya. Shion pun menoleh ke arah Hinata seraya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tenang saja Hinata, aku tak akan salah paham padamu karena aku tahu kau tidak menyukai Naruto. Aku sebenarnya agak tenang saat mengetahui bahwa Naruto-_kun_ satu kelompok denganmu. Gadis yang sudah menolak pertanyataan cinta Naruto-_kun_."

'Apa?!' Hinata sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Shion tahu tentang insidennya dengan Naruto tapi, Shion terlihat tenang-tenang saja. 'Apa maksudnya ini? Bagaimana Shion-_san_ bisa tahu? Kenapa Shion-_san_ terlihat tenang?' Begitu banyak pertanyaan dibenaknya sekarang ini. Dia benar-benar tak dapat berfikir jernih lagi.

Senyuman Shion masih mengembang dibibir tipisnya. Ia dapat melihat ekspresi keterkejutan Hinata yang menurutnya begitu lucu. Tapi, sebenarnya dihatinya tak ada niat untuk mrnyakiti Hinata.

"Maaf, telah membuatmu terkejut begitu, Hinata. Aku tahu hal itu dari Naruto-_kun_. Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah padaku Hinata, karena hal itu sudah menjadi masa lalunya Naruto-_kun_."

Yang dikatakan Shion benar, Hinata hanya bisa diam membisu tanpa merespon apa yang dikatakan Shion. 'Masa lalu ya?' Entah kenapa dadanya begitu sesak mendengar kalimat itu. Jantungnya berdenyut perih. Ia mencoba berpikir, apa penyebab rasa sakitnya itu? Dan juga bagaimana cara menetralisirnya?

"Tentang yang kau katakan padaku bahwa kau tidak menyukai Naruto-_kun_, kuharap itu benar. Dan juga keputusan yang kau berikan pada Naruto-_kun_ itu tidak akan membuatmu menyesal suatu hari nanti. Karena Naruto-_kun_ sudah menjadi milikku dan aku juga dipilihnya untuk mendapinginya di masa depan. Jika tidak begitu, itu akan membuatmu susah bahkan menderita, Hinata. Kuharap kau mengerti apa yang aku katakan ini, Hinata."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Shion langsung beranjak dari tempatnya untuk pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata mengerti, sangat mengerti. Yang dia tanggap dari perkataan Shion adalah dia tidak boleh menyukai Naruto. Tanpa diberitahupun ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dia tak tahu bahwa ada juga orang yang yang menyuruh seseorang untuk tidak boleh mencintainya seseorang.

'Lucu sekali,' pikirnya. Hinata bisa saja menganggap hal ini lucu tapi, ia bahkan tak mengira bahwa hal lucu itulah yang nantinya akan membuatnya sadar bahwa dirinya yang ternyata seseorang yang ia lucukan itu. Yah... semoga saja seperti yang dikatakan Shion benar bahwa ia tidak akan menyesali keputusannya.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**A/N : Yeee! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. #nari-nari gak jelas. XD**

**Chapter ini benar-benar menguras tenaga dan pikiran saya, semoga saja tidak menjadi hal yang sia-sia dan bisa terobati dengan Review-review para readers sekalian. XD**

**Oh ya, sedikit info karena di chapter ini Sakura sudah punya pacar maka dichapter depan dia tidak lagi menjadi saingan Hinata. XD. Dan juga untuk chapter selanjutnya saya usahakan secepat mungkin jadi, mohon bantuannya ya minna-san~ untuk REVIEW fic ini, agar saya bersemangat untuk melanjutkannya. ^^**

**Yosh! Kalau begitu saya balas Review dulu yang khusus tidak login.**

**KarinHyuuga : **iya, saya juga galau. =,=. Owh... gitu, ukey deh. Hai' Arigatou gozaimasu~ Sankyuu udah Review. RnR lagi ya? XD

**Arakida Amane : **hmm... kalau itu masih dirahasiakan, ikuti saja kisahnya. XD hai' ini udah update, arigatou sudah review. RnR lagi ya? Sankyuu~

**DNB : **Pastinya. XD ini udah update, arigatou udah Review. RnR lagi ya? Sankyuu~

**oh ya minna-san jika kalian menunggu fic saya yang 'because of you' mohon sabar ya? soalnya masih belum ada ide tapi yang pasti aku usahakan fic itu tetap berlanjut. XD**

**Sekali lagi Arigatou para readers sekalian yang sudah mau mampir dan menyempatkan membaca fic saya dan juga sudah berkenan me-Reviewnya.**

**Jadi, berkenankah readers sekalian me-REVIEW chapter ini? Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya jika minna-san sudah berpartisipasi di kotak REVIEW di bawah ini. XD**

**Special Thanks to : namikaze nakato, Oceana Queen, Syeren, MoodMaker, astia morichan, KarinHyuuga, Arakida Amane, Fanlhewandh Hyuuzumaki, DNB.  
**

**Maaf, jika terjadi kesalahan atas penyebutan nama karena saya menggunakan metode 'Copas' XD  
**

**Salam NARUHINA Lovers! XD  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk seseorang yang membuat saya jadi memiliki ide ini.**

**Oh ya, fic ini juga diambil dari komik karya Nanajima Kana - Lost First Love.**

**.**

**.**

**~40 Hari Bersamamu~  
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Author : Airashii-chan desu  
Warning : OCC, Typo's masih selalu bertebaran,****EYD**** sangat berantakan****, Ide pasaran (sangat), dll  
Pair : NaruHina  
Slight :NaruSaku, ****NaruShion**

**Jika ada kesamaan ide cerita dengan yang lain harap dimaklumi tapi, 100% ide cerita ini asli dari apa yang ada di pikiranku. XD**

**~HAPPY READING~**

**.**

**.**

Panas teriknya sinar matahari yang sekarang tepat di atas kepala tidak meruntuhkan semangat ketiga anggota OSIS yang saat ini membantu Naruto dan Hinata untuk membeli beberapa bahan-bahan yang diperlukan untuk perayaan nanti.

Hinata dapat menghela nafas lega karena bahan-bahan yang dia perlukan sudah ia dapatkan. Karena itu, sekarang Hinata mencari tempat duduk di sebuah taman untuk beristirahat sejenak bersama dengan ketiga anggota OSIS kecuali Naruto yang saat ini masih sibuk mencari bahan-bahan yang ia dapatkan.

"_Nee_, Hyuuga-_san_. Kami kembali ke sekolah dulu ya? Lagipula kami sudah mendapatkan bahan-bahan yang diperlukan," kata salah satu mewakili kedua anggota OSIS lainnya yang juga ingin berpamitan dengan Hinata.

"Oh, begitu ya? Eum...terima kasih atas bantuannya dan maaf jika harus merepotkan kalian." Hinata mengatakannya dengan tulus seraya setengah membungkuk pelan. Kesopanannya itu seakan-akan terlihat dia keturunan dari bangsawan saja hingga membuat anggota OSIS itu merasa canggung.

"Eng...me-memang sudah sewajarnya kami membantu, dan juga kami tidak direpotkan kok, Hyuuga-_san_. Kalau begitu tolong sampaikan pada Naruto ya, kalau kami kembali duluan."

Setelah Hinata menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, ia tersenyum lembut. Tanpa sadar senyumannya membuat anggota OSIS itu terpesona karena Hinata jarang memperlihatkan senyumannya yang manis kepada orang lain. "Tentu! Akan ku sampaikan nanti," jawabnya tegas yang menandakan bahwa ia mampu melakukannya.

"Baiklah. Kami pergi dulu Hyuuga-san."  
Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata mereka sudah terlanjur pergi meninggalkan Hinata di bangku taman kota itu.

Hinata sebenarnya juga ingin segera kembali ke Sekolah tapi, ia tak bisa kembali karena masih menunggu Naruto. Bisa-bisa Naruto kebingungan jika Hinata kembali duluan, karena mereka sudah sepakat jika salah satu dari mereka sudah dapat bahan yang diperlukan maka harus menunggu yang lain di taman kota itu.

Karena itu Hinata mau tak mau harus bersabar menunggu Naruto. Tapi, ketika ia menyadari bahwa yang ditunggunya sekarang hanyalah Naruto seorang, perasaan yang tadinya ingin cepat kembali ke Sekolah berubah menjadi tidak ingin kembali dahulu jika tidak bersama dengan Naruto.

Hinata merasa tidak peduli bahwa ia sudah diingatkan oleh Shion beberapa hari yang lalu bahwa ia tidak boleh menyukai Naruto, karena ia yakin bahwa ia tidak mnyukai Naruto walaupun kadang ada perasaan aneh yang selalu dirasakannya dengan Naruto, dia...masih belum menyadari perasaan apa itu.

Yang Hinata inginkan hanyalah berteman dan bersama dengan Naruto, karena ia merasa nyaman dan tenang jika berada di dekatnya. Ia bahkan lupa dengan kata-katanya waktu itu bahwa ia tak mungkin berteman dengan dengan Naruto saat ia menolak pernyataan cinta Naruto dulu. Tanpa ia sadari ia telah termakan kata-katanya sendiri.

"Maaf, boleh kami duduk disini?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba menyambung. Hinata yang merasa bahwa seseorang mengajaknya bicara, ia langsung menoleh ke arah datangnya suara itu. Dia melihat dua gadis yang mungkin seumuran dengannya sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

Hinata yang langsung tanggap atas permintaan kedua gadis itu ia kemudian menggeser tubuhnya ke samping kiri untuk membagi bangku panjang itu agar bisa diduduki oleh kedua gadis itu.

"Tentu, silahkan duduk," ujar Hinata seraya tersenyum ramah pada kedua gadis itu. Kedua gadis itu tampak senang atas keramahan Hinata yang ditujukan pada mereka. "Terima kasih." Setelah mengatakan itu mereka pun langsung duduk di bangku yang sudah disediakan Hinata.

Karena jarak duduk Hinata begitu dekat dengan kedua gadis itu otomatis dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas pembicaraan-pembicaraan yang dibicarakan oleh mereka. Misalnya, membicarakan tentang tugas di Sekolah mereka, makanan yang ingin mereka makan, _dorama_ yang ingin mereka tonton, artis yang mereka idolakan, dan masih banyak lagi.

Hinata tidak merasa risih atas kehebohan kedua gadis itu, karena menurutnya pembicaraan mereka begitu menarik untuk didengarkan walaupun ia tak ikut meresponnya, karena Hinata tidak mengenal mereka, sampai ia mendengarkan suatu perbincangan yang lebih menarik dari mereka.

"Matsuri, bagaimana kau tahu kalau kau suka pada Gaara-_kun_? Kau masih menyukainya, kan?" tanya salah satu gadis itu pada gadis yang Hinata baru ketahui bernama Matsuri.

Dengan diam Hinata mempertajam pendengarannya karena siapa tahu suatu saat nanti dia jadi tahu perasaan cinta itu seperti apa, dan dia jadi bisa menganalisis kepada siapa perasaan itu nanti ditujukan.

Sebelum mendengar jawaban dari gadis yang bernama Matsuri itu, Hinata sempat melihat wajah Matsuri merah merona serta menunduk malu. Hinata jadi berimajinasi dan membayangkan jika suatu saat dia ditanya seperti itu pasti dia akan berperilaku persis sama seperti Matsuri saat ini. Membayangkan saja sudah membuatnya senang, apalagi merasakan perasaan cinta yang sesungguhnya?

"Te-tentu saja! Jangankan berbicara dengannya, berhadapan langsung dengannya saja sudah membuat jantungku berdebar-debar. Begitu pula ketika melihatnya tersenyum, kau tahu? Rasanya wajahku terasa memanas dan perutku bergejolak aneh. Lalu...rasanya juga menyesakkan di hati ketika melihatnya bersama dengan gadis lain."

Matsuri menjelaskan semua perasaan yang dirasakannya pada orang yang disukainya dan tanpa dia ketahui dia telah menyadarkan Hinata pada suatu hal. Hingga membuat Hinata langsung diam terpaku.

Jantung berdebar? Wajah terasa panas? Perut terasa bergejolak? Dan...hati terasa sesak?

Hinata tak yakin dengan apa didengarnya barusan. Perasaan-perasaan itu sama persis dirasakan Hinata ketika berurusan dengan pemuda yang dikenalnya.

Hinata mencoba mencerna kalimat-kalimat yang dikatakan Matsuri ke dalam otaknya untuk memastikan sesuatu. Sejenak ia menutup kedua mata _Lavender_-nya tapi, ternyata kenyataan yang dilihatnya sekarang ini melalui mata batinnya membuatnya mengerti bahwa...dalam keadaan mata tertutup pun ia masih dapat melihat wajah Naruto dengan jelas.

Saat ia mulai membuka matanya, ia serasa dihempaskan ke dalam konflik yang begitu rumit. Dia sama sekali tak menduga akan terjadi hal yang tidak ia inginkan. Hanya perlu beberapa menit ia jadi tahu apa keluhan-keluhan yang selama ini dia rasakan jika berada di dekat pemuda berambut kuning itu.

Ternyata...selama ini perasaan cinta menyelimuti hatinya tanpa ia sadari. Dalam sekejap ia merasa bahagia, karena akhirnya ia bisa mempunyai perasaan bahagia itu tapi, tiba-tiba kebahagiaan itu meluntur seketika saat mengetahui bahwa ia...mencintai orang yang salah.

Dia kembali dihempaskan ke dalam kenyataan yang membuat impiannya yang selama ini dia impikan bahwa jika dia mencintai seseorang pasti akan membuatnya bahagia itu telah musnah, karena orang yang dicintainya sudah menjadi milik orang lain, bukan bahagia lagi yang ia rasakan tapi, kesedihan serta kesakitan yang dapat dia rasakan secara bersamaan.

Hinata masih diam seribu bahasa, ia tak lagi mendengar perbincangan kedua gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. Dia bingung tak tahu harus menanggapi semua ini. Dia jadi berpikiran bahwa takdir ternyata bisa sekejam itu, membuat hal yang tak mungkin menjadi mungkin sekalipun menjadi kenyataan yang tak ia inginkan.

"Hinata?"

Deg! Suara itu!

Hinata menghela nafas berat ketika seseorang memanggil namanya. Melalui namanya saja dia sudah dapat mengenali siapa orang itu. Hanya mendengar suara Naruto yang memanggil namanya pun jantungnya langsung berdebar kencang.

Dengan berat hati ia menoleh ke arah Naruto seraya memamerkan senyuman manisnya yang seakan-akan mendapatkan barang yang ia inginkan saja. Tapi, atmosfer diantara mereka jadi menegang ketika mereka bertatapan satu sama lain namun, itu tak berlangsung lama, karena dengan sepihak Hinata mengalihkan tatapannya ke samping, lebih tepatnya menghindari tatapan mata _Blue Ocean_-nya Naruto yang mampu menembus relung hatinya.

Naruto jadi merasa ada yang aneh dengan Hinata, karena Hinata tak pernah bersikap seperti itu sebelumnya. Ia jadi merasa canggung hingga mengusap pelan belakang kepalanya.

"Eum...dimana yang lainnya? Kok kamu sendirian?" tanya Naruto berbasa-basi yang sebenarnya hanya pertanyaan itulah yang terlintas di pikirannya ketika melihat Hinata tidak bersama dengan ketiga anggota OSIS yang tadi bersama mereka.

Hinata agak tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Naruto yang ditujukan padanya. Dia meremas ujung rok seragamnya untuk melampiaskan kegugupannya, dia masih belum siap berbicara dengan Naruto setelah tahu apa yang terjadi.

Setelah beberapa detik tak ada tanggapan dari Hinata itu membuat Naruto jadi bingung, karena Hinata mengabaikannya, rasanya membuat jadi tak nyaman. Dia jadi berpikiran, 'apakah dia sudah membuat kesalahan pada Hinata?'

Hinata tahu bahwa Naruto masih menunggunya untuk bicara. Walaupun ia tak siap ia harus siap, karena di dunia ini penuh kejutan yang terkadang tak seperti yang ia harapkan seperti sekarang, karena itu ia harus berusaha menerima takdir yang telah digariskan Tuhan untuknya.

"_Go-gomen_, Na-Naruto. Yang lainnya sudah kembali ke Sekolah. Ta-tadi mereka sudah berpamitan denganku." Akhirnya Hinata mengeluarkan suaranya juga namun, dia masih tak berani menatap kedua mata _Blue Ocean_-nya Naruto yang sedari tadi menatapnya. Dia sadar akan hal itu, karena itu akan membuat perasaannya akan tambah kacau jika tatapan mereka bertemu.

Setidaknya Naruto dapat bernafas lega, karena Hinata ternyata tidak mengabaikannya yang seperti ia takutkan. Senyuman yang menawan pun mengembang di bibir tipisnya ketika ia sadar bahwa Hinata ternyata menunggunya.

Hinata yang sempat melihat Naruto tersenyum padanya tak dapat dipungkiri wajahnya sekarang memanas, jika saja diperhatikan secara dekat maka akan terlihat wajah Hinata yang memerah. Suhu tubuhnya juga meningkat bahkan ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Terkadang perasaan itu membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Eh?"

Spontan saja Hinata langsung menatap ke arah Naruto ketika tas plastik berisi barang-barang yang ada di sampingnya diambil oleh Naruto tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Hinata masih menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bingung sebelum Naruto menjelaskan apa yang ia lakukan saat ini.

"Ini kubawa saja kamu pasti keberatan jika membawa banyak. Lebih baik kita kembali ke Sekolah tidak enak pasti yang lain sudah menunggu kita."

Belum sempat Hinata memprotes tindakan Naruto yang sepihak itu, Naruto sudah melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Hinata tanpa berkata apa-apa. Pada akhirnya Hinata pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan juga mulai melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

Naruto tidak tahu, Hinata terus saja menatap punggungnya di sepanjang perjalanan mereka dengan tatapan matanya yang sayu.

'Yaaah...gadis yang sudah menolaknya kini telah jatuh cinta padamu. Aku...terlalu bodoh bisa-bisanya menyia-nyiakanmu benar kan, Naruto?' tanyanya dalam hati yang sebenarnya ia tujukan pada dirinya sendiri. Dan...untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata kembali meneteskan air matanya yang jatuh dengan sendirinya ketika menyadari bahwa ia...telah jatuh cinta pada Naruto. Pemuda...yang seharusnya tak boleh ia cintai. Kisah cintanya begitu miris.

**.**

**.**

**~40 HARI BERSAMAMU~**

**.**

**.**

Dengan pasrah Hinata menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja yang ada di perpustakaan. Tampang wajahnya terlihat suram, tak ada keceriaan yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya, yang ada hanya keterpurukannya saja.

Ia benar-benar stres, karena ujian matematikanya mendapatkan nilai 35, sangat parah hingga ia terpaksa mengikuti ujian perbaikan namun, jika di ujian perbaikan tidak bisa mendapatkan nilai minimal 70 maka konsekuensinya di liburan musim panas nanti akan mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan selama satu minggu penuh. _Poor_, Hinata!

Dia tak habis pikir, walaupun ia lemah terhadap pelajaran matematika tapi, ia tak mengira akan mendapatkan nilai separah itu. Apakah ini karena dampak perasaannya yang biasa para remaja katakan dengan sebutan '_Galau_'? Entahlah Hinata tak ingin memikirkannya yang dia pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa mengerjakan soal-soal ujian perbaikan nanti padahal ia belum begitu paham dengan rumus yang tercantum di buku paket matematikanya.

Hinata sebenarnya ingin meminta bantuan Sakura ataupun Ino tetapi, mereka berdua juga terlihat sibuk mengurusi ujian mata pelajaran yang lainnya. Karena itulah ia berharap meminjam buku dari perpustakaan akan membantu menyelesaikan masalahnya tapi malah sebaliknya, ia bahkan tidak mengerti sama sekali. Sepertinya dia memang akan ikut pelajaran tambahan di liburan musim panas nanti.

Hinata benar-benar telah frustasi, dia berharap akan ada keajaiban yang datang untuk mendatangkan seseorang agar bisa mengajari materi-materi apa saja yang akan diujikan dan juga rumus-rumus yang begitu memusingkan kepalanya.

"Fungsi buku itu sekarang menjadi bantal ya?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"  
Tentu saja langsung mengagetkan Hinata hingga ia menegakkan kepalanya dan mendapati seseorang yang ia kenal duduk di bangku yang ada di depannya.

"Na-Naruto?!" Sontak Hinata menyerukan nama orang itu dengan tampang tidak percaya, sedangkan orang yang bersangkutan pun hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Hinata yang menurutnya lucu.

Hinata sama sekali tak menyangka, Naruto yang sudah membuat perasaannya selama beberapa hari ini kacau, sekarang dengan tampang tak berdosanya dan dengan mudahnya pula muncul di depannya. Rasanya memang mustahil jika tidak bertemu dengan Naruto, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Naruto pasti ada di sekelilingnya.

Hinata hanya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang saat ini terlihat kacau ditambah lagi rasa gugup yang menyerangnya. Rasanya sekarang ia begitu sulit berkomunikasi dengan Naruto. Apa ketika Naruto menyukainya dulu, dia juga merasakan hal itu seperti dirinya sekarang?

Selagi Hinata menata dirinya, Naruto melihat-lihat buku yang terbuka di hadapan Hinata tapi, tanpa sengaja ia menemukan kertas ujian Hinata dan melihatnya seraya melirik Hinata melalui ekor matanya yang saat ini masih menunduk.

Naruto tertawa kecil ketika melihat kertas ujian itu, ternyata itu yang membuat _mood_ Hinata jadi buruk.  
"Nilai ujian matematikamu buruk sekali sih, Hinata?" komentar Naruto tiba-tiba. "Eh?!" Hinata tersentak dan langsung menatap Naruto hingga ia sadar ternyata kertas ujiannya sekarang berada di tangan Naruto.

"Kembalikan!" Dengan cepat Hinata langsung merebut kertas ujian matematikanya dari tangan Naruto, dan sekarang kertas ujiannya sudah ia pegang. Ya Tuhan...dia malu sekali hingga wajahnya memerah bak kepiting rebus. Kekesalan Hinata semakin bertambah, karena Naruto masih saja menertawakannya. Menurut Hinata ternyata Naruto juga bisa menjadi orang yang menyebalkan seperti itu.

Apa Naruto tidak sadar bahwa dialah dalang dari penyebab jatuhnya nilai matematikanya Hinata. Yah...lagipula memangnya Naruto peduli tentang hal itu? Tentu saja Naruto pasti tidak peduli tentang bagaimana perasaan Hinata terhadapnya sekarang ini, karena dia sudah mempunyai kekasih.

Bagi Hinata sekarang Naruto pasti hanya menganggapnya sebagai _partner_-nya di panitia perlengkapan, tidak lebih! Hinata harus terus mengingat hal itu dan juga harus meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak mengharapkan lebih, karena hal itu akan menjadi hal yang sia-sia.

"_Gomen,_ Hinata. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kau bisa mendapatkan nilai seburuk itu. Kukira kau itu siswi yang berprestasi." Naruto mencoba untuk menetralisir keadaan, karena ia tahu bahwa Hinata kesal padanya yang sedari tadi ia tertawakan.

Naruto tidak bermaksud mengejek Hinata hanya saja ia tidak menyangka saat mengetahui bahwa Hinata ternyata bisa mendapatkan nilai yang buruk padahal Hinata terlihat seperti siswi yang teladan apalagi Hinata salah satu pengurus perpustakaan Sekolah, pastinya semua orang akan tak percaya jika Hinata mendapatkan nilai jelek, bukan?

Sebenarnya Naruto merasa tak nyaman karena Hinata hanya diam saja dan menunduk, tidak merespon saat ia mengajaknya bicara. Apa Hinata benar-benar marah padanya? Ketika Naruto ingin berbicara lagi, Hinata langsung menyela dahulu.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Naruto. Aku memang lemah terhadap pelajaran matematika," ujar Hinata seraya menatap Naruto dan tersenyum canggung sebelum ia melanjutkan perkataannya, tentunya sudah diprediksi oleh Naruto sebelumnya. "Oh ya, Naruto. Eum...kau bisa memban..."

"Tidak."

"Eh?"

"Kau pasti ingin bertanya, apa aku bisa membantumu kan, Hinata? Dan jawabanku adalah 'tidak'. Aku datang kemari bukan untuk membantumu tapi aku juga sibuk ingin mengerjakan tugasku. Jadi, maaf saja aku tak bisa membantumu," kata Naruto dengan santainya yang disertai cengiran khasnya namun, itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena Naruto telah memfokuskan pandangannya pada buku yang saat ini di hadapannya.

'A-apa-apaan itu?!' Hinata tercengo melihat penolakan Naruto yang bahkan ia belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Entah kenapa sikap Naruto jadi menyebalkan, ia sangat kesal pada Naruto hingga tanpa sadar ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kembali berkutat kembali pada buku paketnya tanpa peduli lagi dengan Naruto yang sudah membuat _mood_-nya bertambah buruk.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, sesekali Naruto melirik Hinata yang terlihat despresi ia bahkan mencoba menahan tawanya agar tidak diketahui oleh Hinata ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Hinata yang menurutnya begitu lucu karena ulahnya. Naruto beranggapan bahwa ternyata rasanya begitu menyenangkan bisa mengerjai Hinata seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang siswi yang menghampiri Naruto dan Hinata hingga membuat pandangan mereka teralihkan pada sosok siswi itu yang kemungkinan besar akan berurusan dengan salah satu dari mereka.

"Hyuuga-_san_, apa kau bisa membantuku menata kembali buku-buku yang telah dikembalikan itu di rak asalnya? Karena terlalu banyak buku jadi, aku agak kesulitan," kata siswi itu pada Hinata untuk meminta bantuannya yang ternyata siswi itu adalah salah satu pengurus perpustakaan juga.

Hinata yang tanggap pun segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "iya, _Senpai_." Jawaban singkat dari Hinata membuat siswi itu senang dan setelah itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk mulai melakukan kegiatan itu yang merupakan salah satu tugas pengurus perpustakaan, begitu juga dengan Hinata yang akan melakukan hal yang sama hingga ia meninggalkan Naruto sendirian yang sedang menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Melalui celah-celah dari rak-rak buku Hinata masih sempat mencuri pandang ke arah Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan tugasnya. Sekesal apapun dia pada pemuda berambut kuning itu tapi, tetap saja ia masih peduli bahkan memperhatikan apa yang dilakukannya.

Pandangannya selalu tertuju pada Naruto meskipun sebenarnya masih banyak hal yang yang menarik lebih darinya tapi, bagi Hinata objek yang paling menarik perhatiaannya tetaplah dia seorang, seakan-akan seperti ada magnet yang menarik pandangannya agar tetap terfokuskan pada Naruto. Yah, pesona yang dipancarkan dari diri Naruto memang tak bisa dihindari oleh Hinata, dia sadar akan hal itu.

Namun, ia tidak bisa berlama-lama memandang Naruto, karena masih banyak buku yang harus ia tata dan dengan terpaksa ia melangkahkan kakinya ke rak-rak buku lainnya hingga ia tak dapat menjangkau Naruto melalui indera penglihatannya. Yah...dia memang harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tugasnya agar bisa segera menemui Naruto walaupun tak ada obrolan yang mengisi kebersamaan mereka. Hanya bisa menatap tanpa melakukan apapun itu membuat waktu berjalan begitu lambat dan ia suka itu jika berdua dengan Naruto.

Hinata langsung menyunggingkan bibirnya yang membentuk sebuah senyuman untuk menunjukkan kebahagiaannya ketika ia meletakkan buku terakhir di rak buku. Tugasnya telah selesai dengan begitu ia bisa langsung menemui Naruto dan bisa berdua lagi. Itu harapannya namun, senyuman bahagia itu telah memudar saat mengetahhui bahwa Naruto sudah tidak berada di tempat mereka bersama tadi.

Hinata agak kecewa atas ketiadaannya Naruto di bangku itu, yang ada hanya buku-buku yang berserakan di meja. Dia kira...Naruto akan menunggunya namun, perkiraan itu menjadikan sebuah kenyataan yang membuat hatinya kecewa sekarang.

Hinata tiba-tiba tersenyum miris ketika menyadari sesuatu. Kenapa dia harus kecewa ketika Naruto tidak menunggunya? Dia kan bukan siapa-siapanya Naruto? Dia jadi merasa bodoh bisa berpikiran bahwa Naruto akan memikirkan hal yang sama seperti dirinya yang ingin tetap bersama-sama.

Hinata mencoba untuk mengabaikan rasa sesak dan perih yang mendera dada serta hatinya dengan cara membereskan buku-bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas ranselnya, karena menurutnya lebih baik ia pulang saja apalagi matahari sudah mulai tenggelam ditambah lagi suasana di perpustakaan sudah mulai sepi.

"Eh? Ini kan bukunya Naruto?" kata Hinata yang agak bingung, karena menemukan buku tulis yang bertulisakan **'**_**Uzumaki Naruto**_**' **di sampul depan buku itu yang letaknya diantara buku-buku milik Hinata.

"Ceroboh sekali sih," gumamnya pelan seraya tertawa kecil saat mengetahui pasti Naruto akan kebingungan mencari bukunya yang hilang itu. Dia pun mengambil buku tulis itu dan membukanya, ketika melihat lembaran-lembaran kertas di buku itu. Ia jadi tahu ternyata buku itu buku tulis mata pelajaran matematika.

Hinata tak menyangka ternyata Naruto orang yang rajin belajar. Dia bisa beranggapan seperti itu, karena setiap di buku itu ada rumus-rumus pasti dilingkari dan ditambah lagi di samping rumus itu ada tulisan semacam, '_**hafalkan ini!' 'rumus ini akan keluar!'**_

Hinata terkagum-kagum atas cara belajarnya Naruto, dan dia masih saja tetap membalik lembaran-lembaran kertas di buku itu, tentunya masih ada kalimat-kalimat perintah yang tertulis dengan rapi di buku tulis itu.

'_**Soal ini sepertinya keluar!'  
'Bisa jawab kalau hafal rumus ini!'  
' Ini penting!'  
'hafalkan rumus ini!'  
'Ini rumus yang paling mudah dipahami!'  
'Dapatkan nilai dari rumus ini!'**_

Aneh! Hinata merasa kalimat-kalimat itu lebih mirip sebuah pesan, tapi ia tidak tahu untuk siapa. Ketika ia kembali membalik-balikkan ke halaman awal ia jadi tak mengerti tapi, rasanya rumus-rumus itu sama seperti ada di soal ujian matematikanya.

Hinata semakin bingung hingga ada satu pesan yang benar-benar membuatnya terkejut dan dia membacanya. _**'Berjuanglah Hinata! Semoga kau lulus!'**_

Ya Tuhan...Hinata langsung menjatuhkan buku tulis begitu saja dan menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar saking terkejutnya. Ingin sekali dia berteriak tapi suaranya tak bisa keluar. Tanpa terasa air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Tubuhnya langsung lemas seketika hingga ia mendudukkan dirinya di lantai perpustakaan yang dingin tapi, ia tidak memperdulikannya. Hinata...tak menyangka Naruto akan berbuat sejauh ini padahal sebelumnya Naruto menolak permintaannya.

Hinata jadi tahu maksud tugas yang dikerjakan Naruto tadi, ternyata Naruto membuat catatan itu untuknya. Hinata tak tahu harus melakukan apa ketika mengetahui hal ini, dia...sangat bahagia karena Naruto memperdulikannya. Perasaan cintanya senmakin bertambah.

'Tuhan...kenapa akibatnya malah terbalik begini?! Aku...aku...jadi bertambah mencintainya!' teriak Hinata dalam hati seraya meremas kemeja seragamnya tepat di mana jantungnya yang berdetak mengilu itu berada. Ia menangis, entah ia menangis karena bahagia atau kesakitan. Ia tidak peduli lagi, yang terpenting ia sudah mengakui bahwa sekarang ia benar-benar mencintai Naruto.

Naruto begitu kejam terhadap Hinata, tidak sadarkah bahwa perlakuannya kini telah menumbuhkan perasaan cinta Hinata? Perasaan itu sudah tidak bisa dihentikan lagi. Jadi, siapa yang pantas disalahkan atas tumbuhnya cinta itu? Hinata ataukah Naruto? Semakin rumit saja kisah cinta Hinata, andai saja waktu bisa terulang kembali Hinata pasti tak akan menolak Naruto jika jadinya akan seperti ini tapi, itu tidak akan mungkin, bukan?

**.**

**.**

**~40 HARI BERSAMAMU~**

**.**

**.**

Dengan wajah yang berseri Hinata menunjukkan sebuah kertas tepat dihadapan Naruto yang sekarang ini mereka berada di ruang OSIS.

"Lihat! Aku lulus!" kata Hinata dengan nada yang bersemangat serta senyuman manisnya itu mengembang si wajah cantiknya. Ternyata yang ditunjukkan Hinata pada Naruto itu kertas ujian matematikanya yang mendapatkan nilai 75.

Naruto pun juga ikut senang melihat keberhasilan Hinata dalam ujian perbaikan matematikanya. Ternyata usahanya membuat catatan rumus untuk Hinata tidak sia-sia. Naruto benar-benar bangga dengan kerja keras Hinata.

"Selamat ya? Kamu memanh hebat," puji Naruto dengan tulus seraya tertawa kecil dan mengusap kepala Hinata dengan pelan hingga rambutnya agak berantakan.

"Baru tahu ya kalau sebenarnya aku itu memang hebat, lho? Hanya saja saat itu aku sedang malas mengerjakan saja," kata Hinata dengan sombongnya seraya tersenyum bangga. Ia sengaja mengatakan hal itu untuk memancing agar Naruto kesal dengan perkataannya.

Seperti dugaan Hinata, ekspresi Naruto tiba-tiba berubah kesal. Padahal ia sudah membantu Hinata, bukannya berterima kasih melainkan menyombongkan dirinya sendiri. Rasanya agak percuma dia membantu Hinata.

"Apa-apaan sih? Itu kan berkat catatan juga kamu bisa lulus!" protes Naruto yang tidak terima dengan tampang yang luar biasa kesalnya. Bukannya menanggapi protesan Naruto tapi, Hinata tetap tertawa. Dia tak menyangka ternyata mengerjai Naruto itu begitu enyenangkan, dia jadi tahu bagaiman rasanya saat mengerjai seseorang sama seperti Naruto yang biasanya mengerjainya. Bisa dikatakan ini bentuk pembalasan dendamnya Hinata.

Hinata sadar kok kalau sebenarnya ia lulus ujian perbaikan matematika karena catatan milik Naruto yang sangat bermanfaat baginya. Karena itu Hinata sudah mempersiapkan hadiah untuk sebagai tanda terima kasihnya. Ketika tatapan mereka bertemu, Naruto langsung memalingkan wajahnya, ternyata ia masih kesal pada Hinata.

Seulas senyum pun menghiasi bibir Hinata. "_Gomen_, Naruto. Aku hanya bercanda kok. Eum...ini untukmu. Pergilah dengan Shion!" kata Hinata seraya mengulurkan dua lembar kertas pada Naruto. Naruto pun menoleh ke arah Hinata, ia sedikit tak mengerti dengan kertas yang diulurkan Hinata padanya.

Hinata memberi isyarat pada Naruto yang masih agak kebingungan untuk menerima dua lembaran kertas itu, mau tak mau Naruto mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Hinata dan melihatnya. Naruto agak terkejut melihat kertas itu yang ternyata...

"Itu kupon untuk makan _Mie Ramen_ gratis di kedai Ichiraku. Kupon itu untukmu, sebagai tanda terima kasihku karena kau sudah membantuku," kata Hinata dengan tulus. Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa diberikan untuk Naruto karena ia tahu bahwa Naruto sangat menyukai _Mie Ramen_. Naruto terpaku sesaat, ia sama sekali tak menyangka Hinata akan memberikan hal yang sangat disukainya tapi ada sesuatu hal yang mengganggunya.

"Kau tahu tentang kedai Ichiraku?" tanyanya penasaran hingga menatap Hinata lekat-lekat yang seakan-akan menuntut Hinata agar menjawab pertanyaannya. Padahal, selama ia bersama Hinata dia belum pernah memberitahu tentang makanan _Mie Ramen_ yang paling dia sukai di dunia ini yang ada di kedai Ichiraku yang sudah menjadi tempat langganannya selama ini.

Hinata tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, tentu saja ia tahu karena dulu ia pernah diberitahu oleh Sakura tentang Naruto yang sangat menyukai makanan _Mie Ramen_ di Kedai Ichiraku saat Sakura masih menyukai Naruto dulu.

"Tentu saja. Kau sangat menyukai _Mie Ramen_, kan? Apalagi di kedai Ichiraku yang sudah menjadi tempat langgananmu sejak kau masih SMP. Aku benar, kan?" jawab Hinata seraya meyakinkan Naruto kalau yang dikatakannya itu memang benar. Ah, dia memang harus berterima kasih pada Sakura karena berkat Sakura dia jadi tahu hal yang paling disukai Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Hinata sontak kedua mata _Blue Ocean_-nya melebar. Tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Kalau boleh jujur, Naruto sangat bahagia karena Hinata tahu apa yang disukainya. Tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu hal yang terlintas di pikirannya, dia tidak peduli lagi karena ia sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaan bahagianya. Dia harus mengatakan sesuatu pada Hinata, karena mungkin saat ini adalah saat yang tepat.

Naruto tersenyum simpul pada Hinata, sebenarnya ia agak gugup tapi, ia harus mengatakan sekarang karena menurutnya penting dan sudah tak ada waktu lagi. "Ya. Kau benar Hinata," kata Naruto membenarkan pernyataan Hinata dan membuat Hinata tersenyum senang. "Hinata, kau saja ya yang menemaniku makan _Mie Ramen_-nya? Shion, tidak begitu suka dengan _Mie Ramen_," tambah Naruto atau lebih tepatnya mengajak Hinata untuk pergi bersama ke kedai Ichiraku.

Hinata yang belum menyadari dengan ajakan Naruto hanya diam saja. Mecoba mencerna perkataan Naruto ke dalam otaknya dan mengingat-ingatnya kembali. "E-eh?!" Hinata terkejut bukan main saat mengetahui maksud Naruto. Tiba-tiba jantungnya lansung brdegup kencang, wajahnya memanas hingga menimbulkan rona merah dikedua pipinya.

'A-apa maksudnya ini?!' Hinata benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa Naruto mengajaknya makan _Mie Ramen_, bukannya ia tidak suka tapi ini terlalu mendadak hingga ia tidak dapat berpikir jernih lagi. Hinata sangat bingung harus menjawab apa, ini hal yang sangat langka bisa makan bersama dengan Naruto tapi, ia harus sadar bahwa Naruto sudah menjadi milik orang lain dia tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan Naruto.

Hinata mencoba memberanikan diri menatap wajah Naruto yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja yang seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi, saat tatapan mereka bertemu Naruto tersenyum lembut pada Hinata. "Mau ya, Hinata?" Naruto sangat curang hanya dengan bermodal senyuman lembutnya saja sudah dapat mengikat hati Hinata hingga dapat melemahkan sistem indera Hinata sesaat, kalau begini bagaimana Hinata bisa menolak permintaan Naruto yang disertai dengan pesona yang menurut Hinata mampu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok berambut kuning itu?

Hinata hanya mampu mengangguk pelan sebagai isyarat bahwa ia menyetujui ajakan Naruto. Hinata tahu ini salah tapi, ia tak bisa mengabaikan permintaan orang yang dicintainya apalagi ini kesempatannya untuk bisa bersama dengan Naruto lebih lama lagi. Naruto tampak bahagia karena Hinata menyetujui ajakannya. Menurut Hinata, mungkin bagi Naruto ini tidak berarti apa-apa tapi, bagi Hinata hal ini adalah sebuah keajaiban serta anugerah yang dikirimkan oleh Tuhan untuknya.

'_Gomen_, Shion-_san_,' kata Hinata dalam hati penuh dengan perasaan bersalah. Dia tahu kalau ia egois, karena hanya mementingkan perasaannya sendiri, tidak memikirkan perasaan Shion yang sekarang berstatus pacaran dengan Naruto. Ketika mencintai seseorang tentunya tanpa sadar akan bersikap egois agar bisa bersama dengan orang yang dicintai, bukan? Begitulah yang dirasakan Hinata saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**A/N : Hallo minna-san~ akhirnya chapter 4 selesai juga. Hmm...sepertinya agak panjang ya? XD  
Gomen, kalau bisa baru update sekarang. Arigatou, sudah menyempatkan membaca bahkan sampai me-review fanfic ini, saya benar-benar senang bahkan saya tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi hanya bisa bersyukur atas dukungan2 para readers sekalian. XD  
**

**Yosh! Kalau begitu saya akan membalas Review yang khusus tidak login :**

**Yd :** masih belum kok mungkin sekitar t chapter. Arigatou udah RnR. ^^

**Fishy ELF : **wah~ Arigatou gozaimasu~ udah rela2 baca ngebut. XD. ha'i ini udah update, arigatou udah RnR, ^^

**KurosakiCaz : **Sankyuu~ ^^  
Ha'i akan saya usahakan beda dari cerita2 yang lain. hehehe... ini sudah update kok gomen, kalau lama. Arigatou udah RnR. ^^

**benafill : **Arigatou gozaimas~~ ini sudah update.  
wah~ sankyuu atas kritikannya sangat membantu sekali, akan saya usahakan agar lebih teliti lagi dan akan saya berusaha untuk memperbaiki kesalahan2 yang ada di chapter sebelumnya. n_n  
Ha'i arigatou udah RnR. ^^

**naruhina lovers :** Ha'i ini udah update. arigatou udah RnR. ^^

**Yosh! akhirnya selesai juga membalas review para readers sekalian. saya senang sekali fanfic ini diterima dengan baik oleh minna-san. **  
**Saya akan usahakan agar fanfic ini akan cepat selesai jadi, mohon bantuannya ya minna-san untuk tetap me-review fanfic ini karena tanpa review dari kalian fanfic ini tidak berarti apa2. Jadi, berkenankah para readers sekalian berpartisipasi untuk agak fanfic ini tetap berlanjut di kotak review di bawah ini? dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! XD  
Arigatou gozaimasu~ sudah berkenan RnR fanfic ini, semoga kita selalu berbahagia. ^^**

**Special Thanks to : MoodMaker, Fanlhewandh Hyuuzumaki, nakato-san, Hanori Wonderful, HandicaPEeS MentaleS, Yd, Fishy ELF, Dani No Baka, KurosakiCaz, benafill, naruhina lovers.**

**Maaf jika terjadi kesalahan atas penyebutan nama karena saya menggunakan metode 'Copas'. XD  
**

**Salam NARUHINA Lovers! XD  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hallo Minna-san~ gomen, kalau updatenya lama. XD  
Oh ya, sedikit cuap2 dulu ya minna-san? XD  
Soalnya ada saran nih dari 'ArisaKinoshita0-**_**san**_**'(**_**gomen**_**, kalau penyebutan penamenya salah. XD) untuk menyisipkan pair Hinata sama seseorang untuk buat Naruto cemburu. Hmm... aku rasa bagus juga sih? XD Arigatou gozaimasu atas sarannya! ^^  
Eum... kalau begitu di chapter ini akan saya coba, semoga aja minna-san tidak kecewa dan tidak keberatan dengan pair yang saya pilih untuk selingannya(?) Hinata. XD**

**Yosh! Saatnya kembali ke Fanfic. XD**

**Fanfic ini saya persembahkan untuk seseorang yang membuat saya jadi memiliki ide ini.**

**Oh ya, fanfic ini juga diambil dari komik karya Nanajima Kana - Lost First Love.**

**.**

**.**

**~40 Hari Bersamamu~  
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Author : Airashii-chan desu  
Warning : OCC, Typo's masih selalu bertebaran,****EYD**** sangat berantakan****, Ide pasaran (sangat), dll  
Pair : NaruHina  
Slight :****NaruShion. **

**Jika ada kesamaan ide cerita dengan yang lain harap dimaklumi tapi, 100% ide cerita ini asli dari apa yang ada di pikiranku. XD**

**~HAPPY READING~**

**.**

**.**

Sampai kapankah jantung Hinata kembali berdebar dengan normal jika berada di dekat Naruto? Dia ingin sekali perasaannya kembali seperti semula saat sebelum ia bertemu dengan Naruto. Berbeda dengan sekarang, hanya jalan berdampingan saja benar-benar membuatnya mati kutu. Dia merasa tak tenang lebih tepatnya takut, takut perasaannya nanti akan diketahui oleh pemuda berambut kuning itu.

Berpura-pura ataupun menyembunyikan perasaan cinta itu rasanya begitu menyakitkan karena harus menahan rasa sakit yang seakan-akan menusuk-nusuk di dada. Tapi, bagaimana pun juga itu sudah menjadi tanggungannya Hinata jika mencintai orang yang sudah memiliki kekasih. Secinta-cintanya Hinata pada Naruto, dia takkan pernah mengganggu ataupun merusak hubungan Naruto dengan Shion, karena menurutnya percuma saja, walaupun ia melakukan hal itu tapi, jika Naruto tidak mencintainya maka, ia takkan pernah bisa bersama dengan Naruto.

'Hhh...'  
Hinata menghela nafas berat berulang-ulang kali, ia melakukan itu untuk mencoba menetralkan perasaannya yang sekarang ini sedang senang, gembira, bahagia, berbunga-bunga dan entah apalagi, pastinya dengan sekuat tenaga dia menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak hanya karena Naruto mengajaknya makan _Mie Ramen_.

Hinata tahu kalau Naruto tidak punya maksud lain, dia hanya ingin meminta Hinata untuk menemaninya, karena Shion tidak menyukai _Mie Ramen._ Lagipula kupon yang Hinata berikan memang ada dua dan saat itu hanya Hinata yang ada di hadapan Naruto, secara spontan Naruto jadi mengajaknya. Hinata tidak berani menganggap perlakuan Naruto ini lebih, ia benar-benar bersyukur bisa diberikan kesempatan agar bisa bersama Naruto walaupun waktunya begitu singkat namun, begitu berarti untuk Hinata.

Di perjalanan menuju ke Kedai Ichiraku pun sesekali Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto yang wajahnya terlihat bersemangat. Hatinya terasa menghangat melihat Naruto begitu gembira, ternyata...ia bisa membuat Naruto gembira hanya karena kupon _Mie Ramen_-nya. Dia boleh bangga atas usahanya membuat Naruto tersenyum di sepanjang perjalanan mereka, perasaan bahagia yang dirasakan Naruto seakan-akan menular pada Hinata, hingga ia pun juga ikut tersenyum senang seraya memandang Naruto dengan tatapannya yang begitu lembut.

Naruto yang merasa dipandangi oleh Hinata merasa tidak nyaman, ia jadi berpikiran bahwa apakah ada yang salah dengan dirinya? Untuk mengetahui jawaban itu Naruto pun langsung menoleh ke arah Hinata hingga _Lavender _dan _Blue Ocean _pun bertemu. Sontak Hinata terkejut ketika mereka menatap satu sama lain, karena ia ketahuan memandangi Naruto secara diam-diam.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto langsung pada intinya seraya mengerutkan keningnya, mendengar pertanyaan Naruto secara spontan Hinata langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, dia malu sekali karena bisa-bisanya dia ketahuan memandangi Naruto. Wajahnya kini terlihat merah merona dan rasa panas pun ikut menjalar ke wajahnya.

Hinata menunduk dalam-dalam seraya meremas-remas ujung bajunya, dia terlihat gugup bahkan jantungnya kini berdebar-debar dengan kencang yang seakan-akan bisa merusak tulang rusuknya yang melindungi jantungnya. Dia menutup matanya sejenak sembari berjalan, dia terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Naruto karena itu ia sekuat tenaga harus melawan rasa gugupnya jika ingin berbicara dengan Naruto. Walaupun itu sulit untuknya tapi, ia tetap melakukannya, dengan perlahan ia memberanikan diri menatap Naruto yang juga masih menatapnya.

"_Go-gomen_, Naruto. Ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok. Ha-hanya saja kau terlihat senang hari ini," kata Hinata yang akhirnya mampu juga ia mengatakan hal itu seraya memamerkan senyuman manisnya walaupun ada sedikit kecanggungan di dalamnya.

Hinata tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi karena hanya itu yang terlintas di pikirannya, dia tidak mungkin akan diam saja selama di perjalanan, bukan? Bagaimana pun juga ia ingin berbicara banyak dengan Naruto tapi, ketika berhadapan langsung dengan Naruto entah kenapa ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan dengannya, harus mulai dari mana ia berbicara semua benar-benar membuatnya rumit bagaikan ada benang yang kusut di pikirannya.

Naruto pun ikut tersenyum atas perkataan Hinata, dia senang karena tak menyangka Hinata akan tahu bahwa perasaan bahagia kini sedang menyelimuti hatinya hingga membuat wajah Naruto kelihatan berseri dan cerah. "Tentu saja! Sudah lama aku tidak makan _Mie Ramen_ dan sekarang akhirnya kesampaian juga makanya aku senang. _Arigatou_ ya, Hinata?" katanya dengan penuh semangat hingga cengiran khasnya menghiasi wajahnya hingga membuat Hinata terpukau bahkan terpesona atas ketampanan yang dipancarkan dari Naruto melalui cengirannya itu.

Ya Tuhan...padahal Hinata hanya melakukan hal yang biasa tapi efeknya begitu menggembirakan untuk Naruto. Bagaimana Hinata bisa menghentikan perasaannya terhadap Naruto jika Naruto menunjukkan kebahagiaannya ketika Hinata melakukan hal yang sederhana? Bagaimana pun itu akan bisa menumbuhkan harapan Hinata dan juga dapat menggoyahkan prinsip Hinata bahwa ia tidak akan merusak hubungan Naruto dengan Shion. Apa Naruto tidak mengerti bahwa Hinata telah mengorbankan perasaannya agar tidak melakukan hal-hal yang buruk untuk hubungannya dengan Shion?

Keheningan pun melingkup diantara mereka, Hinata lagi-lagi hanya bisa menunduk, dia sebenarnya tidak ingin hal ini terjadi tapi ia benar-benar telah kehilangan kata-kata untuk mengawali kembali pembicaraan mereka, ia berharap Naruto yang memecahkan keheningan ini. Namun, walaupun mereka kini telah sampai di Kedai Ichiraku mereka masih tetap pada pendiriannya masing-masing.

Pada akhirnya Naruto menyerah juga, memang pada dasarnya Naruto orang yang tidak bisa diam maka dari itu ia pun menoleh ke arah Hinata dan berbicara pada gadis berambut _Indigo_ itu. Namun, sebelum Naruto mengatakan sesuatu, tanpa sengaja ia melihat Hinata yang sedang sibuk mengaduk-aduk air minumannya yang ada di dalam gelas dengan sendok hingga terdengar suara dentingan yang nyaring mengaburkan suasana hening diantara mereka. Sepertinya Hinata juga bosan dengan situasi yang mengheningkan karena itu terlihat dari wajahnya yang agak muram.

Naruto jadi tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Hinata yang aneh itu, dia tidak menyangka ternyata Hinata bisa semenarik itu yang dapat membuat hidup Naruto jadi menyenangkan jika bersama dengan Hinata.

"_Nee_, Hinata. Ada apa denganmu? Kau...terlihat tidak bersemangat," tanya Naruto sedikit ragu-ragu mengintrupsi kegiatan Hinata, seketika Hinata langsung menghentikan gerakan tangannya saat mendengar suara Naruto yang ditujukan padanya. Agak terkejut memang tapi, tidak dipungkiri bahwa Hinata senang karena akhirnya Naruto mencairkan suasana yang tidak mengenakkan itu. Hinata pun mengangkat wajahnya hingga ia dapat melihat wajah Naruto seraya tersenyum.

"Eum..._go-gomen_, Naruto. Aku...tidak apa-apa kok, hanya tidak sabar saja menunggu _Mie Ramen_-nya datang," kata Hinata yang diiringi dengan tawa kecilnya hingga membuat Naruto mengerutkan keningnya karena melihat tingkah Hinata, jujur saja Hinata memang sudah tidak sabar ingin mencicipi makanan _Mie Ramen_ di Kedai Ichiraku ini yang kata orang-orang begitu lezat sampai-sampai Naruto salah satu langganan di Kedai ini.

"Kau juga suka _Mie Ramen_?" tanya Naruto agak penasaran, dia bahkan lupa untuk menanyakan hal ini sebelumnya pada Hinata. "Iya suka, tapi tidak semaniak seperti Naruto yang begitu menyukai _Mie Ramen_." Hinata tetap tertawa kecil karena dia dengan sengaja menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan sedikit dibumbui dengan candaan hingga membuat Naruto jadi salah tingkah karena Hinata tahu bahwa Naruto memang begitu maniak terhadap _Mie Ramen_. Hinata sangat suka dimana ia bisa mengerjai Naruto karena hal itulah yang membuatnya semakin dekat dengan pemuda yang penuh semangat itu.

Pesanan _Mie Ramen_ mereka pun akhirnya datang juga, hingga tanpa menunggu lama meraka dengan perasaan gembira langsung menyantap hidangan yang ada di depan mata mereka. Suasana kembali hening dan tenang karena mereka memang sama-sama tidak suka berbicara ketika makan. Hanya butuh waktu yang tidak lama mereka telah menghabiskan makanan mereka, mau tak mau mereka harus meninggalkan tempat itu dan sekarang mereka tak tahu harus kemana lagi.

Hanya melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa tujuan yang tentu, mereka melewati deretan-deretan pertokoan namun, sama sekali tidak membuat mereka tertarik untuk disinggahi. Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata yang berjalan di samping kanannya. Senyuman lembut pun menghiasi wajahnya hingga membuatnya semakin tampan. Dia...senang bisa menghabiskan hari liburnya bersama Hinata.

Jalanan semakin dipadati oleh orang-orang pejalan kaki. Wajar saja, karena hari ini hari libur maka banyak orang yang menghabiskan waktu liburannya untuk sekedar jalan-jalan. Karena itu Naruto tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun terhadap Hinata, karena ia takut mereka akan terpisah. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja...

'Bruukk!'

"Auw!" Pekik Hinata ketika seseorang dari belakangnya tiba-tiba menabraknya, karena sedang berlari terburu-buru hingga membuat Hinata hampir saja terjatuh kalau Naruto tidak memegang lengannya. Hinata masih bisa terselamatkan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto sedikit panik atas kejadian barusan. Hinata kemudian menegakkan kembali tubuhnya yang sebelumnya membungkuk. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Naruto, "aku tidak apa-apa kok, Naruto. Terima kasih,"jawabnya tulus seraya tersenyum lembut untuk meyakinkan Naruto bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Naruto sekarang dapat bernafas lega, dengan perlahan ia melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada lengan Hinata, dan tanpa Hinata ketahui tiba-tiba saja Naruto sekarang langsung memposisikan tubuhnya di belakang tubuh Hinata.

'DEG!'

Tanpa diduga sebelumnya jantung Hinata kembali berdegup kencang ketika tahu bahwa Naruto sudah berdiri di belakangnya serta kedua tangannya pun memegang kedua pundaknya. Hinata tak mengerti apa maksud Naruto melakukan itu. Jujur saja tubuhnya kini bergetar hebat, perutnya juga berasa ada yang bergejolak aneh hingga membuat perasaannya benar-benar tak tenang dan tak nyaman.

"Berjalanlah, Hinata! Aku akan berjalan di belakangmu, melindungimu agar hal itu tidak terjadi lagi," kata Naruto dengan pelan tepat di telinga Hinata hingga Hinata dapat merasakan nafas Naruto menggelitiki telinganya.

Apa-apaan kata-kata itu?! Kedua mata _Lavender_ milik Hinata langsung terbelalak lebar mendengar perkataan Naruto yang terdengar lembut di telinganya.

Hinata begitu terkejut sampai-sampai ingin menangis hanya karena perlakuan Naruto saat ini. Kenapa Naruto harus berbuat ini? Hinata tak habis pikir, apa Naruto benar-benar tidak menyadari bahwa perlakuannya ini membuat Hinata kembali tersiksa? Ya Tuhan...tolonglah Hinata agar dia tetap tegar menjalani hal yang pahit seperti ini.

Naruto pun menuntun Hinata untuk mulai berjalan dari belakang. Hinata hanya menurut saja dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan. Hinata sangat panik, gugup, takut dan entah perasaan tak tenang apa lagi yang menderanya saat ini, karena jarak sedekat ini pasti Naruto dapat merasakan debaran jantungnya yang semakin menggila saja. Ditambah lagi tubuhnya tidak berhenti bergetar, karena ia dapat merasakan punggungnya yang terasa begitu hangat, begitu pula aroma _maskulin_ dari tubuh Naruto tercium melalui indera penciumannya. Ia hanya bisa menggenggam tangannya sendiri di depan dadanya, berdoa agar hal ini akan segera berakhir.

"Gawat..." umpat Naruto begitu pelan dan ia terlihat panik ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang membuat perasaannya kini tak nyaman. Ia sudah menduga hal ini pasti akan terjadi lagi, ia harus menghentikan semua ini agar Hinata tidak menyadari.

"Hinata, kita ke taman itu dulu bagaimana? Kau mau?" tawar Naruto ketika mereka melewati sebuah taman yang agak ramai. Hinata menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Naruto, ia hanya mengangguk setuju, karena ia juga sudah lelah yang sedari tadi berjalan tanpa tujuan. Jujur, Naruto benar-benar lega mengetahui jawaban Hinata, kemudian ia melepaskan pegangannya dari pundak Hinata dan dia berdiri di samping Hinata kemudian mereka mulai memasuki taman itu, dan duduk di sebuah bangku dekat kolam ikan.

Hinata masih saja gugup padahal ia ingin sekali berbicara dengan Naruto tapi, ia masih belum bisa menetralkan perasaannya hingga membuatnya sulit untuk berbicara. Yang mereka lakukan sekarang hanyalah memberi makan ikan di kolam ikan itu hingga membuat Naruto teringat akan sesuatu.

"_Nee_, Hinata. Jika hari libur seperti ini, apa ada orang yang akan memberi makan ikan-ikan yang ada di kolam ikan yang berada di halaman belakang sekolah?" tanya Naruto dengan santainya namun, tatapannya masih mengarah di kolam ikan itu. "Eh?!" Spontan Hinata langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto, ia sangat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Dia...tak menyangka Naruto menyadari akan hal itu, Naruto seakan-akan tahu bahwa selama Hinata sekolah bahwa Hinatalah yang selalu memberi makan ikan-ikan itu.

Saat Hinata ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tiba-tiba saja ponsel milik Naruto berbunyi hingga mengurungkan niat Hinata untuk mengatakannya. Dari ekspresi wajah Naruto saat melihat ponselnya terlihat senang dan gembira, Hinata sudah menebak bahwa pasti Shion yang mengirim pesan di ponsel Naruto. "Dari Shion-_san_ ya, Naruto?" tanya Hinata sedikit memastikan ketika Naruto sudah selesai membalas pesan itu, dia tak mengerti kenapa ia begitu ingin tahu? Padahal dadanya kini begitu sesak sebelum tahu kebenarannya.

"Ha? Iya," jawab Naruto yang sebelumnya agak terkejut namun, ia bisa menguasainya. Tanpa Naruto ketahui jawabannya itu benar-benar membuat hati Hinata teriris. Sudah cukup, ia harus mengakhiri ini, dia sudah menyita banyak waktunya Naruto yang seharusnya diberikan untuk kekasihnya, Shion. Hinata melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 siang, ia sudah bersama dengan Naruto selama tiga jam, ini sudah cukup baginya.

"Hinata, apa ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi? Karena kita sudah ke tempat yang aku suka rasanya tidak adil jika tidak sekalian pergi ke tempat yang kau sukai atau yang kau inginkan."

Hinata benar-benar tak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto saat ini. Kenapa ia selalu memberi harapan yang seharusnya tidak boleh ia berikan pada Hinata? jujur, Hinata ingin sekali bisa tetap pergi bersama Naruto saat ini, ingin lebih lama lagi di dekat Naruto tapi, ia tahu diri tentang status Naruto yang sekarang ini sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

Hinata sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Shion ketika mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya pergi dengan gadis lain, dia tidak ingin menyakiti Shion walaupun pada akhirnya dialah yang tersakiti. Ia tak boleh mementingkan egonya karena itu akan membat orang menderita. Hinata bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan membelakangi Naruto hingga membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahnya. Naruto masih melihat Hinata yang dengan perlahan melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjahuinya.

Tanpa Naruto ketahui saat ini Hinata telah meneteskan air matanya, dia tidak tahu bahwa rasanya begitu menyakitkan ketika ingin meninggalkan Naruto, ia masih ingin bersama dengan Naruto tapi, ia tak bisa melakukan hal itu. Selagi Hinata memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit, ia menghentikan langkahnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu hal kepada Naruto.

"Tidak perlu, Naruto. Aku...sudah lelah, aku ingin pulang saja." Suara Hinata terdengar begitu parau, ia masih membelakangi Naruto, ia tidak ingin Naruto melihatnya menangis. Naruto tidak menyadarinya, ia pun juga ikut bangkit dari duduknya dari ekspresinya ia terlihat sedikit kecewa. "Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu aku antar kau..." "Tidak perlu! Terima kasih." Setelah mengatakan hal itu Hinata langsung berlari meninggalkan Naruto, ia sudah tak kuat lagi dan ia tahu pasti Naruto kini menganggapnya aneh, ia tak peduli karena hatinya benar-benar perih jika ia masih tetap bersama dengan pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu.

Naruto kini hanya bisa melihat kepergian Hinata dengan tatapan bingung tanpa bisa mencegahnya. Ada apa dengan gadis itu? Kenapa tingkahnya begitu aneh? Apa Hinata tidak ingin pergi dengannya? Begitu banyak pertanyaan di pikiran Naruto saat ini tapi, ia tidak memikirkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang negatif tentang gadis itu ke padanya. Yah...padahal dia berharap bisa bersama gadis itu lebih lama lagi. Dengan perasaan kecewa ia meninggalkan tempat itu dan pergi untuk menemui Shion mungkin ia bisa mengurangi beban yang sedang ia rasakan ini.

**.**

**.**

**~40 HARI BERSAMAMU~**

**.**

**.**

Dengan langkah terburu-buru Hinata melewati koridor kelas yang agak ramai. Tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya terlihat gembira, ia hanya memfokuskan tatapannya dengan apa yang ada di depan matanya.

Hinata harus segera mengembalikan buku yang ada di bawanya saat ini ke perpustakaan, karena buku itu sedang dibutuhkan oleh siswa lain yang saat ini sedang menunggunya di perspustakaan namun, ia langsung menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat seorang siswa yang menurutnya asing tampak sedang kebingungan yang seakan-akan sedang mencari sesuatu.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Hinata langsung menghampiri siswa itu. Hinata agak terkejut ketika siswa itu menyadari keberadaannya dan menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan dingin. Hinata benar-benar bingung harus melakukan apa karena ia merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan kedua mata _Hazel_ itu.

Siswa itu pasti akan menduga Hinata akan meminta foto bersama ataupun sekedar meminta tanda tangannya ketika melihatnya, seperti para siswi tadi yang berpapasan dengannya. Padahal dia saat ini sedang kebingungan mencari ruang guru karena ia murid pindahan ditambah lagi ia tidak bertemu dengan kenalannya yang ada di sekolah ini hingga membuatnya tersesat.

Dia bisa saja meminta bantuan para siswi yang memintanya foto tadi tapi, mereka lebih mempedulikan foto-foto bersamanya dan pergi begitu saja tanpa peduli bahwa ia adalah murid baru yang sedang tersesat. Ternyata penggemarnya itu bisa juga menyebalkan seperti itu, lebih mementingkan kepopulerannya daripada masalahnya. Maka dari itu ia terlihat kesal saat melihat Hinata yang kini menghampirinya, ia pasti akan menolaknya jika gadis itu meminta foto bersama ataupun meminta tanda tangannya tapi...perkiraannya salah.

"Kau...murid baru, ya? Eum...kau terlihat kebingungan, a-apa...aku bisa membantumu?" tanya Hinata agak ragu-ragu tapi, ia benar-benar tulus ingin membantu siswa itu. "Eh?!" Siswa itu terlihat terkejut mendengar tawaran Hinata, dia sama sekali tak menyangka ternyata ada gadis yang tidak melihatnya sebagai model terkenal melainkan melihatnya sebagai murid pindahan biasa.

Jujur, siswa itu merasa tersanjung atas perkataan Hinata, seulas senyum pun tersungging di bibirnya hingga membuat wajahnya semakin tampan. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersipu, ia tak bisa mengelak bahwa siswa yang kini di hadapannya itu memang tampan. "Ya, begitulah. Eng...kau bisa mengantarkanku ke ruang guru? Aku...tidak tahu tempatnya, " kata siswa itu yang sebenarnya agak malu seraya mengusap belakang kepalanya.

Hinata juga tersenyum, ternyata siswa itu memang sedang butuh bantuan. "Tentu!" Hinata menjawabnya dengan mantap dan yakin bahwa ia mau mengantar siswa itu. Mendengar jawaban Hinata tentu saja membuat siswa itu senang, ternyata...ada orang yang sebaik ini. "Terima kasih banyak. Oh ya, aku Sasori. Akasuna Sasori," katanya mengenalkan dirinya pada Hinata seraya mengulurkan tangannya ke arah tangannya. Hinata pun menjabat tangan Sasori seraya tersenyum lembut. "Sama-sama. Aku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata." Menurut Hinata, Sasori pemuda yang baik seperti Naruto.

Setelah mereka saling memperkenalkan diri, Hinata pun mengantarkan Sasori ke ruang guru. Dan selama perjalanan Hinata juga memberi informasi tentang ruangan-ruangan yang mereka lewati. Rasanya...seperti kencan di area sekolah, begitulah menurut Sasori. Sasori sepertinya mulai tertarik pada gadis ini yang entah kenapa dia berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain yang selalu mengejarnya. Ya, si _playboy_ Akasuna Sasori kini menginginkan gadis sederhana itu yang sama sekali tidak memandangnya sebagai model terkenal seperti semua mantan pacarnya dulu.

**.**

**.**

**~40 HARI BERSAMAMU~**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan OSIS saat ini begitu ramai, bukan karena ada rapat ataupun kegiatan yang biasanya dikerjakan oleh anggota OSIS melainkan ada kasus yang benar-benar menegangkan bagi anggota OSIS yang saat ini sedang berada di ruang OSIS teruatama Hinata. Dia hanya bisa menunduk dan diam seperti patung tak berani menatap ke arah Naruto apalagi Shion yang kini ada di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa beranggapan bahwa aku sedang mempermainkan Shion?" tanya Naruto datar namun ada ketidaksukaan yang tersirat di kedua mata _Blue Ocean_-nya ketika menatap siswi-siswi yang kini di depannya. Sebenarnya para siswi itu agak takut menjawabnya namun, ketika menatap ke arah Shion mereka jadi tidak tega hingga salah satu dari mereka memberanikan diri menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Shion?! Setelah kau ditolak Hinata kau langsung berpacaran dengan Shion dan lebih parahnya dia melihatmu pergi dengan Hinata, dia hanya diam saja tanpa mengatakan apapun! Kau pikir hatinya tidak terluka?!"

'APA?!'

Hinata benar-benar terkejut mendengar perkataan gadis itu. Spontan mata _Lavender_-nya membelalak lebar. Jadi...Shion tahu bahwa ia kemarin pergi dengan Naruto? Bukan hanya itu saja gadis itu juga mengungkit insiden penolakkannya terhadap Naruto. Ditambah lagi anggota OSIS kini tengah berbisik-bisik tak percaya bahwa Hinata pernah menolak Naruto. Ya Tuhan...ini semakin rumit saja, hingga membuat Hinata kebingungan dan ingin menangis, padahal dia tak ingin hal itu diungkit lagi, karena telalu menyakitkan untuknya.

Naruto tahu, bahwa kini dia telah membuat keributan ini hingga membuat Hinata tak nyaman. Dia mengepal tangannya erat-erat. Mencoba menahan emosinya, ia tak menyangka akan ada kejadian seperti ini di kehidupannya. Jujur, ia benar-benar merasa terganggu, ini masalah pribadinya namun, dengan sengaja dipublikasikan tentu saja ia merasa kesal.

"Cukup!" kata Naruto yang terdengar pelan namun tegas hingga membuat semua orang jadi memperhatikannya, ia pun menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Ini masalahku dengan Shion, kalian tidak perlu ikut campur. Dan kalian harus ketahui, aku tidak mempermainkan perasaan Shion dan ini tidak ada hubungannya lagi tentang penolakkan Hinata. Aku berharap kalian tidak membahas hal ini lagi. Shion, kau ikut aku sekarang, kita selesaikan 'masalah' kita."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Shion, Naruto langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Shion dan membawanya ke suatu tempat. Semua orang hanya bisa memandang kepergian mereka termasuk Hinata yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan sayu.

Naruto tidak tahu, hati Hinata terasa teriris mendengar pernyataannya tadi. Bagaimana tidak terluka jika Naruto mengumumkan kepada semua orang bahwa Naruto telah melupakan pernyataannya dulu dan menganggapnya suatu hal yang tidak perlu dibahas lagi? Padahal Hinata sedikit berharap bahwa Naruto akan mengulangi pernyataan cintanya dulu tapi, setelah tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang hal itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi, bukan?

Sebelum semua orang menyadari bahwa sekarang ia menangis, karena itu ia juga pergi ke ruangan OSIS itu yang telah menjadi saksi bisu atas kesakitan yang Hinata rasakan. Semua orang pasti menganggap Hinata bodoh karena sudah menolak Naruto, ia juga mengakui kalau dirinya memang bodoh karena bisa-bisanya dia jatuh cinta pada orang yang sudah ditolaknya, mungkinkah ini semacam hukum karma untuknya?

Naruto masih saja menarik pergelangan tangan Shion untuk pergi entah kemana arah tujuan mereka, yang terpenting tidak diketahui oleh orang lain. Shion hanya bisa menatap Naruto dari belakang, ia yakin pasti Naruto akan marah padanya. Dia tak menyangka kejadiannya akan parah seperti tadi, ia sudah siap dan menerima dengan segala kemarahan yang nanti akan diluapkan oleh Naruto.

Naruto pun menghentikan langkahnya ketika mereka sampai di ruang musik yang kini begitu sepi, karena hanya ada mereka berdua. Secepat kilat Naruto langsung melepaskan pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Shion seraya membalikkan badannya tepat di depan Shion. Tatapan Naruto tampak tajam dan wajahnya memerah karena menahan amarah. Jujur saja itu membuat Shion bergidik ngeri, karena sebelumnya ia belum pernah melihat Naruto seperti itu, apakah kesalahannya begitu fatal?

"Apa tujuanmu yang sebenarnya melakukan hal itu, Shion?" tanya Naruto sedikit gusar, dia tahu bahwa Shionlah yang merencanakan hal itu. Naruto tak habis pikir, Shion bisa-bisanya mengatakan insidennya dengan Hinata pada temannya apalagi mengumumkan di depan semua orang seperti tadi. Bukannya Naruto malu melainkan ia merasa bersalah pada Hinata yang mungkin sekarang membuat hubungan mereka kembali renggang karena merasa canggung.

Shion meremas ujung seragamnya, ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya tapi, Naruto kini sedang menunggu jawabannya. Mau tak mau Shion harus mengatakannya, dia pun memberanikan diri menatap mata _Blue Ocean_ milik Naruto walaupun tatapannya itu begitu tajam. "_Go-gomenne_, Naruto-_kun_. Aku hanya ingin menyadarkan Hinata bahwa kau itu tidak benar-benar mencintaiku tapi mencin..."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu, Shion! Sudah aku bilang, kau hanya perlu diam saja, ini masalahku sendiri dengan Hinata! Kau tidak usah..."

"Bagaimana aku bisa diam saja melihatmu tersiksa?! Kau sudah terlalu terluka..."

"Kaulah yang kupikirkankan, Shion! Aku tidak peduli jika akan..."

"Kenapa kau harus menahan perasaanmu, Naruto-_kun_?! Berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku di depan semua orang apalagi di depan Hinata! Jika kau terus-terusan seperti ini Hinata tak akan percaya lagi tentang perasaanmu padanya!" Kata-kata Shion kini mampu membuat Naruto membungkam, yang dikatakan Shion memang tepat sasaran seperti apa yang dirasakan Naruto hingga membuat Naruto tidak bisa membalasnya.

Suasananya kini menjadi hening, ketika Naruto sudah memiliki balasan apa yang akan diberikan Shion, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang siswa yang memasuki ruang musik itu dan membuat mereka berdua terkejut ketika mengetahui siapa orang itu yang begitu familiar bagi mereka berdua.

"Wah...sudah lama aku tidak melihat '_Duo __**Namikaze**__' _ini yang sedang bertengkar. Apa yang sedang kalian ributkan, sih? Setidaknya sambutlah kedatanganku dengan cara yang lebih baik dong?" protes orang itu dengan santainya yang memberi tekanan pada kata Namikaze yang khusus ditujukan untuk Naruto dan Shion seraya melangkah mendekat ke arah mereka. "Sasori..." Shion hanya bisa merapalkan nama siswa itu dengan tampang yang tidak percaya dengan kedatangan Sasori yang tiba-tiba hingga matanya berkaca-kaca.

Sasori seakan-akan tidak memiliki dosa karena telah mengintrupsi pertengakaran Naruto dengan Shion, dia terlihat tenang-tenang saja, terlihat seperti sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Sasori tidak peduli sekarang ini Naruto sedang menatapnya tajam, melainkan dengan santainya ia berjalan mendekati Shion. "Apa kabar, Shion? Sepertinya 'adik **tirimu**' ini sering menyusahkanmu saja saat aku tidak ada, ya? " ujar Sasori sedikit bercanda seraya melirik ke arah Naruto dengan seringai yang selalu menjadi andalannya.

Tanpa menjawab salam dari Sasori, Shion langsung saja memeluk Sasori dengan erat hingga membuat Sasori sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuannya yang begitu tiba-tiba itu. Kemudian Sasori hanya tersenyum lembut seraya mengusap lembut kepala Shion. "Aku...merindukanmu, Sasori. Akhirnya kau kembali juga," kata Shion dengan nada yang begitu parau, ia begitu bahagia karena ia bisa bertemu dengan sahabat terbaiknya semasa kecil sampai-sampai ia menangis di pelukan pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Iya, aku juga merindukanmu, Shion. Mulai sekarang aku akan pindah ke sekolah ini, dan kita tak akan terpisah lagi," kata Sasori dengan lembut. Shion hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti. Naruto pun juga ikut tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sasori. Jujur saja dia juga merasa kesepian ketika dulu Sasori harus pindah karena pekerjaan Ayahnya dipindah tugaskan ke luar kota. Pasti sangat menyenangkan bisa kumpul kembali berasama teman semasa kecilnya dulu.

Setelah acara reoni itu selesai, Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil tasnya yang masih tertinggal di sana. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Sasori menghampirinya dan kini sudah berjalan di sampingnya, hingga Naruto ingin menanyakan sesuatu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu yang sebagai model?" tanya Naruto yang sedikit penasaran pada Sasori. Sasori pun menoleh ke arah Naruto untuk memastikan bahwa Naruto memang bertanya padanya. "Hmm...mungkin untuk saat ini aku ingin berhenti dulu, aku ingin lebih fokus pada Sekolah dulu," jawab Sasori dengan santai yang seakan-akan tak ada beban. Naruto hanya bisa terdiam, karena tidak menyangka Sasori dapat melepaskan hal yang paling dia inginkan dulu itu dengan mudahnya.

"Oh ya, Naruto. Aku dengar dari Shion, kau sedang patah hati ya karena ditolak oleh gadis yang kau sukai?" Pertanyaan Sasori benar-benar membuat Naruto terkejut. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa Shion juga mengatakan hal itu pada Sasori. Jujur, ia malu jika Sasori akan mengetahui insiden ini tapi, percuma saja jika ia menghindar dari pertanyaan itu pasti Sasori akan mencari tahu kebenarannya. Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah samping yang berlawanan dengan Sasori agar wajah memerahnya tidak terlihat.

Sebelum menjawabnya Naruto menghela nafas sejenak. "Ya, begitulah," ujarnya parau tanpa memandang Sasori, jika ia mengingat hal itu dia selalu penasaran apa yang membuat Hinata tidak ingin berteman dengannya. Apakah sekarang ia belum dianggap teman oleh Hinata? Entahlah ini begitu rumit untuk dipikirkan.

Sasori yang tanggap melihat sahabatnya kini sedang bermuram langsung saja ia menepuk pundak hingga membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Tenang saja, Naruto. Aku juga dengar dari Shion, kau sekarang begitu populer kan? Jangan lewatkan kesempatan itu, kau mulailah membuka hati untuk mereka. Tidak ada salahnya kan jika kau berpacaran dengan mereka semua? Itu pasti akan membuat hidupmu jadi menyenangkan. Hahaha..."

"He?" Dengan spontan Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Jujur saja Naruto agak tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Sasori kepadanya. Setelah ia kembali mencerna kata-kata itu ke dalam otaknya, dan tahu apa maksud dari perkataan Sasori itu langsung membuatnya jadi kesal. Sasori sedang mengajarinya menjadi seorang '_Playboy_'. Ya Tuhan...mimpi apa Naruto semalam.

Langsung saja Naruto berlari menghampiri Sasori seraya memukul lengannya ketika ia sudah ada di dekat Sasori hingga Sasori jatuh terduduk. Bukannya takut, Sasori malah tertawa melihat ekspresi Naruto yang sedang kesal. "Sialan kau, Sasori! Aku tak butuh kata-kata dari seorang '_Playboy_' sepertimu! Hal itu tidaklah mudah dilakukan seperti dirimu yang sering melakukannya! Kau tak akan pernah mengerti karena kau tak pernah menyukai seseorang dengan serius!"

"Eh?" Sasori benar-benar terkejut, dia tak menyangka Naruto akan semarah itu sampai-sampai membentaknya dengan suara yang keras. Padahal dia hanya ingin mengerjainya tapi ternyata, tanpa diduganya ternyata dia telah menyinggung perasaan Naruto. Sasori pun bangkit dari duduknya hingga ia menyamai tinggi badannya dengan Naruto. Rasanya...dia memang harus meminta maaf, dia tak mau membuat masalah dengan sahabatnya yang baru saja bertemu setelah beberapa tahun.

"_Gomen_, Naruto. Aku memang tak mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu. Terkadang aku juga ingin bisa menyukai seseorang dengan serius. Hehehe..." Sasori masih saja bisa-bisanya bercanda namun, permintaan maafnya itu memang tulus. Dia memang sengaja karena untuk menetralkan situasi yang menegangkan itu, dan tentu saja itu berhasil karena Naruto langsung tertawa kecil. "Dasar!" komentar Naruto, setelah itu ia melangkahkan kakinya kembali.

"Eh?" Lagi-lagi Naruto harus kembali menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia melihat seorang gadis yang dia kenal akan berpapasan dengannya. "Hinata?!" "Hah?" Suara seruan dari Sasori benar-benar membuat Naruto terkejut. Spontan saja Naruto langsung menoleh ke arah Sasori. "Kau mengenalnya?" tanyanya langsung pada Sasori karena ia sangat ingin tahu bagaimana Sasori bisa tahu bahwa nama gadis yang akan berpapasan dengannya itu.

Saat Sasori akan menjawabnya tiba-tiba saja Hinata menyelanya, "Sasori-_san_?" Hinata juga terkejut bisa bertemu lagi dengan Sasori ditambah lagi dia juga dikejutkan dengan sosok yang ada di samping pemuda berambut merah itu. "Naruto?" katanya juga merapalkan nama orang yang dia cintai, jujur saja jantungnya mulai bereaksi saat memanggil nama itu.

"Kalian saling kenal?" Naruto masih saja menanyakan hal itu namun, kali ini berbeda dia bertanya langsung pada mereka berdua yang bersangkutan. Entah kenapa perasaannya jadi tak tenang. Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk pelan menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto. "Ya, begitulah. Kau tahu? Tadi aku tersesat saat mencari ruang guru, untung saja Hinata menemuiku dan membantuku," kata Sasori menjelaskan bagaimana ia bisa mengenal Hinata pada Naruto.

"Hinata, benar-benar baik. _Arigatou_ ya, Hinata-_chan_?" Kali ini tatapan Sasori mengalih ke arah Hinata dengan lembut seraya tersenyum tulus hingga membuat wajah Sasori jadi mempesona. Dan tanpa bisa dipungkiri membuat wajah Hinata memerah karena mendapat pujian seperti itu. Semua orang pasti akan senang kan jika dipuji? Begitulah yang dirasakan Hinata saat ini jadi, bukan karena terpesona oleh Sasori.

"Sama-sama, Sasori-_san_," jawab Hinata juga tersenyum lembut kepada Sasori. Naruto...hanya bisa terdiam melihatnya. Dia masih tak percaya bahwa Hinata akan bertingkah seperti itu pada Sasori. Ternyata...Hinata bisa tersipu malu jika berhadapan dengan pemuda yang tampan, ternyata...Hinata bisa tersenyum kepada pemuda selain dirinya. Dia tak mengerti namun, kenapa dadanya bisa merasa sesak melihat hal itu?

"Kau juga mau pulang, Hinata?" tanya Sasori sedikit memastikan saja karena jam pelajaran memang sudah berakhir. "Tidak, aku masih harus jaga di perpustakaan sampai jam 6 nanti," jawab Hinata yang masih sedikit malu-malu namun ia tetap menatap langsung ke arah Sasori. "Kamu petugas perpustakaan?" Hinata hanya mengangguk untuk menjawabnya. "Wah...Hinata-_chan_ rajin, ya?" komentar Sasori begitu hebohnya dan lagi-lagi harus membuat Hinata malu. "Ti-tidak juga."

Jujur saja, Naruto tidak menyukai situasi ini. Di sini ia merasa terabaikan, mereka sedang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri hingga ia tidak diperdulikan. Ditambah lagi Hinata terlihat menikmati mengobrol dengan Sasori. Dia tak tahu Hinata bisa akrab dengan pemuda selain Neji dan dirinya. Melihat kenyataan itu, membuat hatinya panas tapi, kenapa? Apakah...ia cemburu?

Dilihat sekilas saja Naruto sudah tahu bahwa Sasori tertarik dengan Hinata. Sasori memang sangat mahir bisa membuat gadis terasa nyaman jika di dekatnya ataupun mengobrol dengannya. Naruto...sudah jelas tidak rela jika Hinata akan dijadikan salah satu kekasihnya Sasori tapi, jika Hinata menyukai Sasori itu sudah lain ceritanya. Apakah dia berhak melarang Hinata untuk tidak berpacaran dengan Sasori?

Semua gadis pasti dengan mudah akan jatuh hati pada Sasori jika melihat pesona yang dipancarkan oleh Sasori, mungkinkah Hinata juga akan sama seperti gadis-gadis itu yang akan jatuh cinta pada Sasori? Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat dadanya sesak, dia tidak suka perasaan ini. Naruto sudah memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, dia...sudah tidak kuat melihat kedekatan mereka.

"Aku, pulang dulu." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasori dan Hinata, Naruto langsung melangkahkan kakinya. "Eh?" Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sasori bingung karena Naruto pergi begitu saja. Hinata hanya bisa melihat kepergian Naruto dengan tatapan sayu, padahal...dia masih ingin bersama dengan Naruto sebenarnya tadi dengan diam-diam selalu mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

**.**

**.**

**~40 HARI BERSAMAMU~**

**.**

**.**

Naruto kini telah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Shion untuk menunggu seseorang yang akan membukakan pintu itu untuknya. Tanpa menunggu lama, pintu itu akhirnya terbuka juga dan memperlihatkan seseorang gadis yang begitu familiar bagi Naruto sedang memegang kenop pintu itu. "Silahkan masuk, Naruto-_kun_. Ayah dan Ibu sudah menunggumu," kata Shion dengan nada parau seraya memberi jalan untuk Naruto.

Sebelum masuk Naruto melepaskan sepatunya dan mengganti sandal rumahan yang telah disediakan untuknya. Naruto pun tersenyum ke arah Shion yang sedang menunduk. Dengan lembut Naruto menepuk kepala Shion guna untuk menenangkan perasaan Shion. " Tenang saja, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik, Shion. Semua akan berjalan dengan lancar seperti harapan kita, kau jangan takut, aku ada dipihakmu." Kata-kata Naruto benar-benar lembut dan tentu saja itu membuat hati Shion manjadi tenang dan percaya dengan yang dikatakan Naruto, karena itu Shion mengangguk mempercayakan semuanya pada Naruto.

"_Konbanwa_, maaf telah mengganggu," sapa Naruto seraya setengah membungkuk kepada kedua orang tua Shion atau lebih tepatnya...kepada Ibu tirinya serta Ayah kandungnya ketika dia dan Shion telah sampai di ruang makan. "Wah...sudah lama kita tidak bertemu ya, Naruto-_kun_? Duduklah!" kata Ibu Shion terlihat senang dengan kedatangan Naruto serta mempersilahkan Naruto duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang makan itu.

"Terima kasih." Naruto pun kini duduk di sebelah Shion dan tempat duduknya kini berhadapan dengan Ayahnya yang sudah lama tidak dia temui, Namikaze Minato. Jujur saja dia sedikit merasa canggung bisa berada di keluarga baru Ayahnya. "_Nee_, Naruto-_kun_. Kau semakin mirip dengan Ayahmu saja. Aku senang kau bisa datang kemari, dengan begini aku bisa memastikan, apa kalian benar-benar sudah berpacaran?" tanya Tsunade, yang notabene adalah nama dari Ibu Shion yang terlihat begitu ingin tahu tentang kebenaran itu.

Naruto sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa Tsunade akan bertanya hal itu dengan tiba-tiba, ia memang sudah menduganya tapi, tak tahu akan secepat ini. Shion terlihat gelisah dengan pertanyaan yang diucapkan oleh Ibunya, jujur saja ia takut. Namun, ketakutan dan kegelisahan itu seakan menguar begitu saja ketika Naruto menggenggam kedua tangannya yang saat ini berada di pangkuannya, memberi kehangatan serta kenyamanan untuk Shion.

Naruto sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk menjawabnya, tidak peduli jika ia harus berpura-pura. "Iya, kami berpacaran. Kami sudah sadar bahwa ternyata kami saling mencintai. Maafkan kami," kata Naruto yang terlihat bersungguh-sungguh seraya menunduk dalam-dalam yang seakan-akan telah bersalah, sedangkan Shion juga ikut menunduk, dia memang merasa bersalah terutama pada Naruto yang harus berpura-pura demi dirinya.

Bukannya terlihat marah, Tsunade malah tersenyum gembira mendengar pengakuan dari Naruto. "Kenapa kau harus meminta maaf? Kalian tidak bersalah kok, aku senang mendengarnya dengan begini aku berharap kau bisa menikah dengan Shion dan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami, Naruto. Kau juga bisa mewarisi perusahaan yang saat ini sedang dikelola oleh Ayahmu. Benar kan, Minato-_kun_?"

Tsunade terlihat begitu antusias dengan hal itu, sedangkan Minato hanya mengangguk santai dan tetap tenang yang seakan-akan tak ada apa-apa. "Ya, semoga saja kami berjodoh," jawab Naruto dengan tenang. Mendengar jawaban dari Naruto sudah membuat Tsunade tersenyum puas, karena rencananya berhasil membuat Naruto masuk ke dalam permainannya. Tunggu! Permaianan Tsunade? Bukankah Tsunade-lah yang sekarang ini sedang ditipu dan dipermainkan oleh Naruto dan juga anaknya? Terlalu naif jika Tsunade menganggap bahwa dirinya kini menang, bukan?

Setelah acara makan malam itu selesai, terlihat Naruto dan Ayahnya sedang mengobrol di ruang tengah, dan itu menguntungkan Tsunade untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan Shion yang sekarang ini sedang membereskan peralatan makan yang mereka gunakan tadi. "Aku salut padamu, Shion. Ternyata kau bisa dengan mudahnya mengikat hati Naruto." Shion sejenak langsung menghentikan pekerjaannya ketika mendengar suara Tsunade yang menyambung. Dia...harus siap mental.

"Kau sama sekali tidak mengecewakan untuk diandalkan, Shion. Dengarkan aku!" perintah Tsunade seraya membalikkan badan Shion agar bertatapan langsung dengannya dan, mulai melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan ini, Shion. Kau tahu? Jika kau sampai menikah dengan Naruto, kau juga akan ikut mewarisi harta kekayaan keluarga Namikaze. Karena itu, buat Ibumu bangga bahwa kau juga bisa mendapatkan salah satu pewaris keluarga Namikaze. Dengan begini kita benar-benar akan menjadi orang kaya, Shion! Kau mengerti?!"

Hati Shion kini benar-benar hancur sekarang. Kedua matanya kini berkaca-kaca mendengar penjelasan dari Ibunya. Dia hanya mampu mengangguk, dan tentu saja membuat Tsunade benar-benar senang. Tsunade pun langsung meninggalkan Shion yang penuh dengan luka dan tekanan batin. Kini air matanya tak bisa ditahan lagi, ia sudah terlalu terluka atas perlakuan Ibunya yang membiarkannya hidup hanya menjadikannya alat untuk memeras kekayaan orang lain.

Tanpa diketahui Shion, Naruto melihat serta mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Tsunade pada Shion. Jujur saja dia tak tahu harus melakukan apa, dia tak menyangka Tsunade akan mengatakan hal yang sekejam itu, walaupun ia sudah tahu dari Shion tapi, tetap saja tak percaya. Dia jadi mengerti alasan kenapa Shion terlihat sering begitu tertekan ketika bersama Ibunya. Dia...ingin melindungi Shion, tak akan membiarkan orang yang sudah dianggap sebagai kakaknya itu menderita. Dia akan melakukan apapun agar Shion bahagia kembali ketika mereka masih kecil dulu. Naruto yakin pasti akan membuat Shion kembali bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**A/N: Wah~ panjang juga ya ternyata? XDD  
Oh ya, selamat tahun baru 2013 Minna-san~ semoga tahun ini bisa lebih baik dari tahun yang sebelumnya. n_n  
Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Semoga saja tidak mengecewakan para readers sekalian. Gomen, kalau lama updatenya. XD  
hmm...jadi bingung mau ngomong apa lagi? XDD.  
kalau gitu saya akan balas review yang khusus tidak Login dulu.**

**Asna Amelia **: Wah~ Arigatou gozaimasu~ ini udah update. no problem, saya senang udah review. iya mereka pacaran namun, ada satu hal. hohoho  
hahaha... ya semoga sja , saya juga berharap end. Naruhina. Sankyuu~ udah RnR. ^^

**flowers :** Arigatou~ ini udah update kok. Saya coba lanjutin kok. tapi, tetap berpartisipasi ya? hohoho... Sankyuu~ udah RnR. ^^

**Dechan nyanyan **: salam kenal juga. Airashii disini. ^^  
wah~ Arigatou gozaimasu~ ini udah update. iya, pendapat orang juga beda-beda. Hehehe... Iya, akan saya coba tapi, sebenarnya agak gak tega juga lihat Hinata-hime tersakiti, saya juga ikut nangis lho.. #curcol. XDD Yupz, Sankyuu udah RnR. ^^

**fathiyah : **Wah~ bener juga tuh, aku gak sadar lho kalau ada lagu yang mewakalili perasaan Hinata. XD  
Iya, Naruto orangny sedikit plin plan jika dhadapan Hinata, ini udah update, Sankyuu~ udah RnR. ^^

**Uchihanamikaze utari **: salam kenal juga. ^^  
ini udah update, Sankyuu~ udah RnR. ^^

**Nah! Berhubung sudah selesai, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak atas partisipasinya readers sekalian yang sudah membaca serta mereview fic ini. Jadi, berkenankah readers sekalian untuk ikut serta (?) dalam fic ini melalui kotak review di bawah ini? XD Arigatou gozaimasu~  
**

**Special Thanks to : , bayux666, diarnandini, Dani No Baka, ArisaKinoshita0, aam tempe, Asna Amelia, flowers, Fanlhewandh Hyuuzumaki, Dechan nyanyan, fathiyah, Benafill McDeemone, Uchihanamikaze utari, Na Fourthok'og.  
**

******Maaf, jika terjadi kesalahan atas penyebutan nama, karena saya menggunakan metode 'Copas' XD**  


**Salam NARUHINA Lovers! XDD**


	6. Chapter 6

'**10 HARI MENJELANG  
PERAYAAN SEKOLAH'**

Dengan tatapan tak terbaca, Hinata memandang peringatan itu di papan tulis ruangan OSIS. Ia tak menyangka waktu ternyata berjalan terasa begitu singkat. Waktunya hanya tinggal sepuluh hari saja untuk bisa bersama Naruto dan setelah itu ia tak mempunyai alasan lagi untuk bisa bersama lagi maupun berurusan dengan pemuda yang penuh semangat itu. Apakah semua akan berakhir secepat itu?

Harusnya ia sudah siap akan hal itu tapi, kenapa ia tak menginginkan hal itu terjadi? Rasanya begitu menyakitkan jika hal itu benar-benar akan terjadi padanya. Ia tak ingin hal yang membuatnya jadi berhubungan dengan Naruto akan berakhir tapi, ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Lagipula, apakah Naruto juga memikirkan hal yang sama seperti dirinya? Ia hanya bisa terseyum kecut mendengar pertanyaan konyol yang sempat ia pikirkan barusan. Terlalu naif jika bisa berpikiran seperti itu, bukan?

**.**

**.**

**Fanfic ini saya persembahkan untuk seseorang yang membuat saya jadi memiliki ide ini.**

**Oh ya, fanfic ini juga diambil dari komik karya Nanajima Kana - Lost First Love.**

**.**

**.**

**~40 Hari Bersamamu~  
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Author : Airashii-chan desu  
Warning : OCC, Typo's masih selalu bertebaran,****EYD**** sangat berantakan****, Ide pasaran (sangat), dll  
Pair : NaruHina  
Slight :****NaruShion. **

**Jika ada kesamaan ide cerita dengan yang lain harap dimaklumi tapi, 100% ide cerita ini asli dari apa yang ada di pikiranku. XD**

~HAPPY READING~

.

.

Rapat OSIS telah usai lima belas yang lalu namun, masih terlihat anggota OSIS yang masih sibuk di ruangan OSIS karena mempersiapkan untuk perayaan nanti. Begitu juga dengan Hinata yang sekarang ini sedang mulai merangkai lampu-lampu hias buatan anggota OSIS namun, ia tidak mengerjakannya sendiri tapi, dibantu oleh Naruto.

Jujur saja Hinata merasa tak nyaman jika suasananya begitu hening tanpa ada percakapan diantara mereka. Sesekali Hinata melirik ke arah Naruto yang ada di sampingnya, ia tak habis pikir Naruto terlihat begitu tenang dengan suasana yang hening itu. Apakah Naruto memang tak berminat mengobrol dengannya?

Entah kenapa dia jadi berpikiran seperti itu pada Naruto, mungkin karena insiden di ruangan OSIS beberapa hari yang lalu, dia merasa sejak saat itu Naruto agak menghindarinya. Apa Naruto benar-benar marah karena kejadian itu? Dia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto saat ini, ini terlalu rumit untuk dipahami. Dia hanya berharap semuanya bisa kembali seperti dulu.

"Oi! Naruto!" Sapa seseorang tiba-tiba hingga membuat Naruto dan Hinata secara spontan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah datangnya suara itu. Tampaklah seorang pemuda berambut merah dan juga gadis berambut pirang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Hinata agak merasa tak enak ketika harus bertemu Shion setelah insiden itu, sampai sekarang pun ia masih belum berani membicarakan hal itu dengan Shion.

Naruto hanya mendengus kesal dengan kedatangan orang yang benar-benar membuatnya kesal karena tingkahnya yang selalu mencari perhatian kepada Hinata itu telah mendatanginya atau lebih tepatnya mungkin sedang ingin bertemu dengan Hinata. "Kalian sedang sibuk, ya?" tanya Sasori, nama pemuda itu berbasa-basi sedikit. "Ya begitulah," jawab Naruto sedikit agak ketus karena dia sudah merusak suasananya saja.

Sasori mengerutkan keningnya sejenak karena ia tak mengerti, rasanya Naruto terlihat kesal padanya, itu terlihat karena Naruto yang enggan menatapnya dan terlihat sibuk dengan pekerjaan yang dilakukannya saat ini, memangnya ada yang salah? Tanpa mempedulikan kekesalan Naruto, dan juga tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari mereka, ia langsung saja mengambil tempat duduk diantara mereka.

Hinata sama sekali tak memprotes atas tindakan Sasori yang sepihak itu, hanya saja ia terlihat bingung karena Sasori tiba-tiba menatapnya dan tersenyum lembut padanya. Karena tidak mau dianggap sombong Hinata pun juga tersenyum pada Sasori. Naruto benar-benar tak tahan melihat mereka yang melempar senyum sama lain seperti itu, padahal sedari tadi ia bersama Hinata, ia tak melihat Hinata yang tersenyum manis seperti itu padanya.

"Kau pasti datang kemari ada keperluan denganku kan, Sasori?" tanya Naruto memastikan Sasori bahwa ia menghampirinya di ruang OSIS memang ingin bertemu dengannya namun, dengan suara yang terdengar dingin yang seakan-akan kedatangan Sasori ini mengganggunya.

Sasori langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan tampang sedikit tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto berlaku seperti itu kepadanya. Namun, ia mencoba tidak menganggapnya serius mungkin saat ini _mood_ Naruto sedang buruk. Sasori pun tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Nanti malam kau sibuk tidak? Kata Shion, ada festival nih di daerah Kuil Konoha, kesana yuk!" ajak Sasori dengan nada yang bersemangat, dia terlihat seperti anak kecil saja, hingga membuat Shion tersenyum simpul dengan tingkah Sasori itu. "Hari ini hari terakhir lho Naruto-_kun_? Sayang kan kalau tidak kesana, lagipula kita kan jarang keluar, Sasori-_kun_ juga belum pernah tahu festival itu, bagaimana?" tambah Shion yang sebenarnya juga ingin pergi ke festival itu.

Satu lawan dua, secara otomatis Naruto kalah suara jika ia ingin menolak ajakan mereka, benar? Naruto pun melihat wajah Shion terlihat begitu antusias ingin pergi ke festival itu, dia tak punya alasan untuk menolak keinginanan Shion, lagipula ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk membuat Shion tetap bahagia karena itu ia memutuskan untuk ikut.

"Baiklah." Jawaban Naruto benar-benar membuat mereka berdua tersenyum puas. Pasti akan menarik bisa pergi bersama, sama seperti mengulang masa kecil mereka dulu yang begitu bebas dan menyenangkan. Hinata yang tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa. Lagipula dia tak mungkin akan ikut berbicara dengan mereka, walaupun mereka sudah saling mengenal tapi, tetap saja ia tak mempunyai hak untuk ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka.

Shion kemudian menatap Hinata yang terlihat sedang sibuk, ia jadi merasa bersalah pada Hinata yang secara tidak langsung beberapa hari yang lalu membocorkan perihal tentang pernyataan Naruto dulu di muka umum. Dia kemudian tersenyum simpul ketika ada hal yang terlintas di pikirannya saat ini. "_Nee_, Hinata. Apa kau juga sekalian mau ikut kami?" tawar Shion dengan tiba-tiba.

"Eh?!" Tanpa diduga sebelumnya, Hinata, Naruto serta Sasori begitu terkejut mendengar tawaran Shion yang ditujukan kepada Hinata hingga tanpa sadar mereka menyerukan perkataan yang sama. Sasori baru ingat kalau di sebelah Naruto ada Hinata, ia benar-benar lupa tidak mengajak sekalian Hinata yang jelas-jelas daritadi dia pasti telah mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Naruto masih tak percaya Shion akan mengajak Hinata, jujur saja ia senang bisa pergi lagi bersama dengan Hinata.

" Iya, Hinata. Kau mau ikut? Pasti menyenangkan jika kita pergi ramai-ramai," tambah Sasori berusaha untuk membujuk Hinata agar mau ikut bersama mereka. Hinata masih tak menyangka Shion akan mengajaknya juga, Hinata masih bingung untuk menentukan jawaban apa yang akan diberikan kepada Shion dan Sasori. Sembari berpikir ia melirik ke arah Naruto yang seakan-akan tidak mempedulikannya, ia jadi ragu jika ia ikut ia takut akan membuat Naruto jadi tak nyaman.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, Shion menyadari bahwa Hinata melihat ke arah Naruto. Ia jadi mengerti apa yang membuat Hinata bingung antara ikut atau tidak ikut ternyata itu bersangkutan dengan Naruto. Dia tersenyum simpul menyadari hal itu, benar-benar lucu melihat tingkah Hinata yang seperti itu. "Naruto-_kun_, apa kau keberatan jika Hinata ikut?" tanya Shion langsung pada inti permasalahan yang sedang dibingungkan Hinata.

Hinata langsung menoleh ke arah Shion dengan tatapan tak percaya, seakan-akan Shion mengerti apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini. Sedangkan Shion yang menyadari bahwa Hinata kini menatapnya, ia berpura-pura tidak melihatnya dan masih setia menunggu jawaban dari Naruto. Hinata memang gadis yang mudah ditebak walaupun hanya melalui ekspresi wajahnya saja. Jadi, ia sudah tahu bahwa Hinata kini telah menyukai 'kekasih'nya, hanya saja Naruto masih belum menyadarinya.

Naruto sebenarnya agak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan dari Shion, seketika ia menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak dan menoleh ke arah Shion. Ia tak mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan Shion saat ini, kenapa harus meminta persetujuannya jika ingin mengajak Hinata? Walaupun begitu, ia tetap merespon pertanyaan Shion. "Aku tidak merasa keberatan kok, silahkan saja jika Hinata mau ikut," jawab Naruto dengan tenang seraya tersenyum simpul ke arah Shion bukan ke arah Hinata. Entah kenapa ia sedikit merasa canggung jika harus bertatapan langsung dengan Hinata.

Hinata benar-benar merasa lega ketika Naruto mengatakan hal itu. Jadi, apa itu tandanya ia memang boleh jika ikut mereka? Jujur saja, ia merasa senang karena secara tidak langsung ia pergi bersama Naruto, pasti ini kesempatan yang baik untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang sekarang ini agak merenggang. Begitulah yang ia pikirkan saat ini.

"Bagaimana Hinata? Kau mau ikut, kan?" Shion dengan sabarnya masih tetap bertanya untuk memastikan Hinata sekali lagi, ia juga sangat berharap pada Hinata agar ia bisa ikut karena ia ingin lebih mendekatkan hubungan antara Naruto dan Hinata, ia yakin dengan begini secara perlahan-lahan ia pasti akan bisa membuat Naruto dan Hinata bersatu. Dan tanpa menunggu lama Shion telah mendapat anggukan persetujuan dari Hinata, senyuman kebahagiaan pun kini menghiasi bibir tipis Shion. Ternyata Tuhan memang merestui tindakannya untuk bisa menyatukan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**~40 HARI BERSAMAMU~**

**.**

**.**

Dengan tampang malu-malu Hinata berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan yang lainnya. Wajahnya terlihat merah merona karena harus memperlihatkan Naruto tentang dirinya yang kini mengenakan _yukata _musim panas. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya ia memperlihatkannya kepada seorang laki-laki selain kakaknya. Walaupun disana juga ada Sasori tapi, yang membuatnya gugup tetaplah Naruto seorang, ia merasa was-was jika Naruto akan berkomentar negatif tentang penampilannya saat ini.

Jujur saja ia merasa tidak percaya diri ketika melihat Shion juga mengenakan _yukata_, ia terlihat cantik dan terkesan mewah dengan beberapa hiasan di rambut pirangnya yang juga diikat rapi, sedangkan dirinya hanya menggunakan hiasan rambut berupa bunga lavender yang begitu sederhana untuk rambut indigonya.

Sebenarnya jika diamati, Hinata terlihat sangat cantik dengan polesan _make-up_ yang tipis di wajahnya kini. Ditambah lagi _yukata_-nya yang berwarna ungu muda dengan bordiran bunga Lavender yang menghiasi _yukata_ itu begitu cocok untuknya. Begitu sederhana namun, sangat menawan, mungkin itulah gambaran yang cocok untuk penampilannya malam ini.

Naruto yang melihat penampilan Hinata yang sama sekali belum ia ketahui hanya bisa menoleh ke samping tanpa memandang Hinata untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Ya Tuhan...Naruto benar-benar terpesona dengan penampilan Hinata saat ini, bagaimana Hinata bisa secantik itu? Hingga ia dapat merasakan perasaan-perasaan yang tidak dia inginkan itu muncul untuk mengacaukan pikirannya. Bagaimana pun ia harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengatakan suatu hal ataupun melakukan tindakan yang aneh-aneh walau sebenarnya hatinya kini tengah memberontak agar melakukan hal itu.

Sasori tersenyum senang ketika melihat Hinata kini telah berdiri di hadapannya. Tidak sia-sia Shion mengajak Hinata karena Hinata sekarang ini terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya. Memang sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri untuk Sasori karena ia bisa pergi bersama kedua gadis cantik itu namun, entah kenapa ia lebih tertarik dengan penampilan Hinata yang begitu sederhana itu.

"Hinata, kau cantik memakai _yukata_ itu," puji Sasori dengan tulus seraya tersenyum lembut. Jika Sasori mengatakan hal itu berarti itu memang benar adanya. Sasori memang sangat pandai menilai seseorang apalagi jika mengenai penampilan seorang gadis, walaupun ia sudah mengatakan hal itu pada banyak gadis tapi, rasanya ini berbeda ia mengatakannya dengan tulus berbeda dari gadis lainnya yang hanya di mulut saja tanpa ada rasa penimbangan, tentunya hanya untuk merayunya agar gadis itu mudah jatuh ke pelukannya.

Pujian dari Sasori otomatis membuat Hinata jadi tersipu malu hingga ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya seraya berkata, "te-terima kasih." Perkataannya begitu lirih serta ditandai dengan rasa gugup yang mulai menyerangnya. Meskipun begitu Sasori maupun Naruto masih tetap bisa mendengarnya. Sasori yang melihat tingkah Hinata yang menurutnya begitu lucu itu tanpa sadar ia mengusap pelan kepala Hinata. Hinata yang baru sadar langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Sasori yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya dengan tatapan bingung.

Sumpah! Demi apapun, Naruto sangat tidak menyukai tindakan Sasori yang pertama, telah dengan mudahnya memuji Hinata yang seharusnya ia yang mengatakannya, dan kedua sekarang Pemuda _Playboy_ itu dengan sesuka hatinya menyentuh kepala Hinata. Ia menyipitkan mata _Blue Ocean_-nya ke arah mereka atau lebih tepatnya ke arah Sasori. Hatinya panas, ingin sekali ia menjauhkan tangan milik Sasori dari kepala sang gadis yang dicintainya dulu. Dulu? Lalu, kenapa sekarang ia kesal?

Naruto mengepal tangannya erat-erat untuk berusaha menahan emosinya yang hampir meledak hanya karena melihat Sasori yang terang-terangan menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada Hinata. Bagaimana pun juga ia tak memiliki hak untuk melarang Sasori mendekati Hinata, ia bukan siapa-siapanya Hinata. Tapi, rasanya sesak juga ketika menyadari sebuah kenyataan bahwa Hinata tak memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti dirinya. Ia harus sadar akan hal itu jadi, percuma saja ia merasa kesal, cemburu ataupun iri jika Hinata tetap tak melihatnya.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas berat untuk menetralkan perasaannya yang sedang kacau. Shion yang sedari tadi melihat Naruto jadi mengerti bagaimana perasaan Naruto yang kini terlihat tersiksa. Seakan-akan ia bisa merasakan rasa sesak yang dirasakan Naruto. Ia pun menggenggam tangan Naruto mencoba untuk menyalurkan rasa ketenangan melalui genggaman tangannya. Dan tentu saja efeknya sangat hebat, dalam sekejap Naruto sudah bisa kembali tenang, ternyata Shion memang bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Ia benar-benar bersyukur bisa mengenal Shion yang bisa membuat hidupnya tenang.

"Lebih baik kami pergi sekarang nanti keburu malam," kata Naruto pada akhirnya dan dengan sengaja harus mengintrupsi kegiatan Sasori pada Hinata. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasori maupun Hinata, Naruto langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi serta menarik pergelangan tangan Shion agar mengikutinya. "Apa-apaan sih Naruto itu?" gerutu Sasori yang tidak terima keputusan Naruto yang secara sepihak memutuskan hal itu dan meninggalkannya.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya memandang kepergian Naruto dengan tatapan kecewa. Naruto...sedari tadi sama sekali tidak menganggapnya, padahal ia sangat berharap Naruto akan memujinya tentang penampilannya seperti Sasori tadi, setidaknya berkomentar pun ia pasti akan senang. Tapi kenyataannya, Naruto tadi tampak tidak peduli padanya, menatapnya pun enggan. Kini dadanya terasa amat sesak, hingga membuatnya ingin menangis, padahal ia menyetujui ajakan Shion agar bisa bersama Naruto dan meluruskan permasalahannya tapi, rasanya percuma saja karena sekarang dia ditinggal dan harus bersama Sasori. Kejam, bukan?

Lebih baik ia ingin pulang saja jika tidak bisa pergi bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya. Saat ia ingin mengatakan bahwa ia ingin pulang, tiba-tiba saja Sasori mendahuluinya. "Ayo! Kita pergi menyusul Naruto, Hinata," ajak Sasori seraya menatap Hinata dengan lembut. Hinata jadi merasa tidak enak hati jika menolak ajakan Sasori, karena itu ia hanya mengangguk untuk menyetujui ajakan Sasori, ia hanya tak ingin membuat Sasori kesepian karena ditinggal Naruto. Mungkin setelah mereka bertemu ia bisa berpamitan pulang. Ya, itu lebih baik.

Mereka pun akhirnya mulai berjalan ke arah festival itu diadakan. Hinata tak menyangka ternyata di hari terakhir pun pengunjungnya begitu banyak, hingga mereka berdua sulit untuk berjalan dengan nyaman dan harus sedikit berdesakan. Hinata selalu menyempatkan untuk menoleh ke arah samping karena ia takut terpisah dengan Sasori namun, ketakutan itu meluntur ketika Sasori masih berjalan di sampingnya. Ia bisa tenang sekarang dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan namun, tiba-tiba saja...

'Bruuk!'

"Eh?!" Pekik Hinata dengan terkejut karena tanpa sengaja seseorang dari belakang menubruknya hingga ia jadi tergeser ke samping kiri. Untung saja Hinata masih bisa menjaga keseimbangannya dan tidak sampai terjatuh. Ia benar-benar bersyukur akan hal itu, ia dapat menghela nafas lega dan memulai perjalanannya lagi. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ketika ia melihat disekelilingnya ia tidak menemukan Sasori. Ya Tuhan...mereka sekarang terpisah!

Hinata benar-benar bingung, perasaannya jadi tak tenang, ia cemas karena Sasori orang baru di sini kemungkinan besar Sasori pasti akan tersesat dan mungkin tidak akan bisa pulang. 'Bagaimana ini?' tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tak menyangka kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi padanya. Ia harus menemukan Sasori! Itulah yang dipikirkannya saat ini, karena itu ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya, dengan cepat ia menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang ada di depannya.

Dengan teliti Hinata mengamati orang-orang yang dilewatinya dan tak lupa ia juga mencarinya di tenda-tenda penjual makanan ataupun minuman dan juga tenda-tenda permainan. Ia tak habis pikir bisa kehilangan Sasori padahal sedari tadi ia selalu memperhatikannya, pasti gara-gara ia tertubruk orang tadi hingga membuat mereka jadi terpisah. Hhh...kejadian ini benar-benar membuatnya bingung. Ketika sedang sibuk-sibuknya mencari Sasori, tiba-tiba saja...

"Hinata?" Hinata pun Langsung menoleh ketika ada seseorang menyapanya. Perasaan lega sedikit dirasakannya ketika melihat orang yang menyapanya itu. "Shion-_san_?!" katanya merapalkan nama orang itu dengan nada yang keras dan senyuman kelegaan pun tersungging di bibirnya. Ternyata bukan hanya Shion saja namun di samping Shion juga ada Naruto hingga membuat Hinata kembali gugup dan perasaannya mulai kacau.

"Loh? Kamu sendirian? Tidak bersama Sasori-_kun_?" tanya Shion agak terkejut ketika melihat Hinata yang hanya sendirian saja. Walaupun Naruto hanya diam saja tapi sebenarnya ia juga penasaran, kenapa Hinata hanya sendirian saja? Padahal dia yakin bahwa Sasori bersamanya tadi ketika dia pergi dengan Shion. Apakah terjadi sesuatu?

Hinata pun menunduk, ia bingung bagaimana cara menyampaikannya pada mereka tentang kejadian yang dialaminya bersama dengan Sasori, walaupun begitu ia harus berusaha mengatakannya pada mereka siapa tahu mereka bisa membantu mencari Sasori. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja ia jadi teringat sesuatu hingga membuatnya ragu-ragu untuk meminta bantuan mereka.

Jujur saja, ia merasa tidak enak pada Naruto maupun Shion jika meminta bantuan mereka karena ia merasa seperti sedang mengganggu acara kencan mereka namun, jika tidak segera memberitahu mereka takutnya akan terjadi apa-apa yang tidak diinginkan. Karena itu, dengan kebulatan tekadnya ia menatap Shion dengan tatapan merasa bersalah hingga membuat Shion maupun Naruto jadi ikut kebingungan juga.

"A-ano...se-sebenarnya ka-kami terpisah di jalan tadi. I-itu terjadi ka-karena tanpa sengaja a-ada orang yang menubrukku hingga me-membuat kami terpisah. Aku sudah mencarinya tapi sampai se-sekarang a-aku masih belum bertemu dengan Sasori-_san_," kata Hinata pada akhirnya memberitahukan pada mereka juga dengan gugup seraya memainkan jarinya. Dia menunduk tak berani menatap mereka lama-lama, raut wajahnya terlihat cemas dan takut karena secara tidak langsung ia merasa dialah yang membuat dirinya dan Sasori terpisah.

"Apa?! Ya Tuhan...bagaimana ini, Naruto-_kun_?" kata Shion yang juga terlihat bingung dan tak percaya jika Sasori menghilang dan ia juga takut jika Sasori akan tersesat dan tak bisa pulang karena ini tempat yang asing untuk Sasori. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menghela napas panjang karena Shion dan Hinata terlalu melebih-lebihkan masalah tentang Sasori menghilang, dia sama sekali terlihat tidak terkejut ataupun bingung, dia seakan-akan sudah terbiasa jika mengetahui Sasori menghilang.

"Dia bukan anak kecil lagi, Shion. Kurasa tak akan terjadi apa-apa padanya, nanti dia juga akan pulang dengan sendirinya," ujar Naruto dengan santainya yang seakan-akan tidak peduli hingga membuat Hinata dan Shion terkejut karena tak menduga Naruto akan mengatakan hal itu. "Kok Naruto-_kun_ bisa-bisanya bicara begitu?! Sasori-_kun_ itu baru pertama kalinya kemari!" kata Shion sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya karena merasa tidak terima dengan kalimat Naruto yang sama sekali tak peduli itu.

'Baru pertama kalinya kemari?' Naruto mengulangi pernyataan Shion yang menjadikannya sebuah pertanyaan di dalam hatinya seraya mengerutkan keningnya. Apa Shion lupa kalau ketika masih kecil dulu mereka juga pernah datang kemari? Mungkin karena saking paniknya Shion jadi melupakannya apalagi Hinata yang tidak tahu bahwa Sasori pernah tinggal di Konoha jadi memperburuk keadaannya saja yang seakan-akan memberitahu bahwa Sasori akan tersesat dan tidak bisa pulang dan parahnya Shion jadi terbawa suasana. Hhh...jadi begitu rumit saja.

"Tenanglah, Shion. Apa kau lupa kalau..." "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang saat ini kita kehilangan, Sasori-_kun_, Naruto?! Aku akan meneleponnya dan mencarinya, kalian tunggu aku di sini!" Gara-gara emosi Shion yang sedikit memuncak ia jadi tak sadar sudah memotong kalimat Naruto bahkan melupakan panggilan '_kun'_-nya pada adik tiri yang disayanginya itu. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto dan Hinata, Shion langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Terserah!" kata Naruto yang merasa kesal pada Shion karena telah mengabaikan perkataannya. Suasana diantara Naruto dan Hinata tiba-tiba menghening, sesekali Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto namun, Naruto hanya sibuk dengan ponselnya. Hinata jadi merasa tidak enak pada Naruto karena telah mengganggu kencan mereka dan lebih parahnya membuat Naruto dan Shion bertengkar gara-gara mengatakan perihal tentang hilangnya Sasori.

Padahal kini mereka hanya berdua saja namun, mereka sama-sama enggan untuk berbicara. Hinata jadi berpikiran bahwa mungkin saja Naruto merasa kesal karena ia telah mengganggu waktu kebersamaanya bersama kekasihnya hingga membuat Naruto jadi tidak ingin berbicara padanya. Ia sadar akan hal itu. Padahal disaat-saat seperti ini harusnya ia sudah bercanda ria bersama pemuda berambut kuning itu. Tapi kenyataannya, ia menoleh padanya saja pun tidak. Kenapa ia jadi merasa jauh pada pemuda itu walaupun jarak mereka sebenarnya begitu dekat? Dadanya mulai menyesak menyadari hal itu.

Naruto benci suasana hening ini. Naruto tahu padahal Hinata sedari tadi sesekali memandang ke arahnya namun, ia berpura-pura untuk tidak peduli dan memainkan ponselnya. Bukannya ia sengaja melakukan hal itu tapi, ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa, padahal ini saat-saat yang dinantikannya sejak lama agar bisa bisa berdua dengan Hinata. Hanya saja, banyak sekali yang ingin ia katakan pada gadis itu tapi, ia bingung harus memulainya dari mana. Setelah perasaannya kini agak tenang ia pun menoleh pada Hinata dan mulai mengatakannya apa yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan pada Hinata tapi, tiba-tiba Hinata mendahuluinya.

"Maaf."

"Eh?"

Wajar saja Naruto bingung karena tiba-tiba Hinata meminta maaf padanya, memangnya apa yang perlu dimaafkan? Pertanyaan itu mulai muncul dibenaknya sembari mengingat-ingat apa yang telah dilakukan Hinata hingga gadis berambut indigo itu mengucapkan kata maaf padanya.

Hinata kemudian menoleh ke arah Naruto hingga tatapan mereka pun bertemu setelah sekian lama tidak memandang satu sama lain. Iris _Blue Ocean_ milik Naruto yang begitu menyejukkan itu akhirnya menatapnya, khusus untuknya. Ada perasaan bahagia yang melimpah kini membalut hatinya, hingga ia tak ingin itu segera berakhir tapi, ia harus sadar bahwa waktu tak akan memihaknya.

"Ma-maaf, aku jadi mengganggu kebersamaanmu dengan Shion-_san_ dan me-membuat kalian jadi bertengkar. Seharusnya aku tadi tak bertemu kalian dan mengatakan bahwa aku terpisah dengan Sasori-_san_. Padahal ini kesempatan kalian bisa pergi bersama dan aku jadi mengacaukannya, maaf."

Akhirnya Hinata mengatakannya juga rasa bersalahnya, walaupun ia sedikit lega tapi sebenarnya, dadanya begitu sesak karena mengatakan hal itu. Dia hanya berharap Naruto tidak marah padanya. Bukannya Naruto menjawab pemintaan maaf dari Hinata ia malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah samping menghindari tatapan Hinata, hingga membuat Hinata jadi terkejut dan bertanya-tanya. Perasaan negatif pun mulai muncul di benaknya ketika melihat raut wajah Naruto jadi berbeda.

Naruto jadi tahu kenapa Hinata meminta maaf, ternyata gadis itu memikirkan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu. Ia merasa kesal pada Hinata, apa Hinata tak sadar bahwa yang diinginkan Naruto hanyalah bisa bersama dengannya?

Melalui perkataan Hinata itu, Naruto menyadari satu hal bahwa Hinata sekarang tidak nyaman jika bersama dengannya. Padahal ia berharap Hinata terlihat senang ataupun nyaman ketika ia di dekatnya seperti dulu tapi sekarang, sepertinya ia lebih senang berada di dekat Sasori ketimbang dirinya. Jujur saja, hatinya remuk redam mengetahui kenyataan itu dan tak rela jika gadis itu akan jatuh hati pada Sasori. Ia tak ingin melihat Hinata dipermainkan oleh pemuda yang berkarir sebagai model itu.

Hinata yang melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto yang terlihat kesal dan seakan-akan menahan sesuatu tiba-tiba membuatnya berpikiran bahwa Naruto benar-benar marah padanya. Ia yakin Naruto pasti sekarang tak ingin bersama dengannya, itu terlihat karena sejak tadi Naruto sama sekali tidak mengajaknya bicara bahkan tidak mempedulikannya. Ia ingin sekali kembali seperti dulu, bisa bercanda ria, bertukar pikiran, membicarakan tentang banyak hal dan masih banyak lagi. Kenapa sekarang jadi seperti ini? Padahal mereka saling mengenal tapi, tak saling mengobrol mereka terlihat seperti bertemu dengan orang asing saja.

Hinata merasa sedih dengan suasana seperti ini, apa Naruto benar-benar tak menginginkannya untuk berada di sampingnya sekarang ini? Tiba-tiba terlintas ide di pikirannya yang menurutnya akan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan negatif yang sedari tadi mengacaukan pikirannya itu memang benar atau tidak. Walau sebenarnya takut tapi, ia tetap harus membuktikannya dengan sendiri tentang keberadaannya disini apakah berarti bagi Naruto atau tidak, karena itu ia mencoba mengatakannya langsung pada Naruto untuk mengetahui kebenarannya.

"Naruto, a-aku a-akan pergi menemui Shion-_san_ ra-rasanya tidak enak jika Shion-_san_ harus mencari Sasori-_san _sendirian, la-lagipula itu juga kelalaianku," kata Hinata sembari memainkan jarinya yang menandakan bahwa ia sedang gugup. Ya, dengan mengatakan hal itu Hinata akan tahu kebenarannya.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan ada perasaan bergejolak di dalam perutnya untuk mendengar komentar dari Naruto. Kini dia telah membelakangi Naruto dan juga bersiap-siap yang seakan-akan terlihat mau pergi. Rasanya hidup dan matinya seperti berada di keputusan Naruto. Jika saja Naruto tidak marah padanya dan suka dengan keberadaan Hinata di sampingnya maka ia akan mencegahnya pergi tapi, jika Naruto memang marah dan tidak suka dengan keberadaan Hinata di sampingnya maka ia akan ─

"Ya, hati-hati."  
─membiarkannya pergi.

'DEG!'

Jantung Hinata langsung berdetak mengilu seketika, tanpa sadar mata _Lavender_-nya terbelalak lebar serta tangannya menutup mulutnya yang seakan-akan ingin berteriak mendengar jawaban dari Naruto. Entah kenapa ia sulit sekali untuk bernafas, tubuhnya kaku sejenak, air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan akhirnya mengalir dengan sendirinya. Padahal ia tadi sudah memprediksinya terlebih dahulu hal ini akan terjadi dan ia sudah siap tapi, kenapa ketika mengalami secara langsung seperti ini rasanya lebih menyakitkan dari apa yang dia duga sebelumnya?

Ternyata...Naruto memang tidak menyukai jika ia berada di sampingnya. Ia sekarang jadi tahu, dia benar-benar merasa bodoh bisa-bisanya tadi ia beranggapan bahwa Naruto akan mencegahnya pergi. Memangnya Naruto akan peduli padanya? 'Sadarlah Hinata, kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan Naruto!' Hinata menekankan kalimat itu untuk hatinya.

Tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto, Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk untuk merespon perkataan Naruto yang telah meremuk redamkan hati Hinata dalam sekejap. Setelah itu ia berlari pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. Tujuannya kini tidak menyusul Shion tapi, menenangkan dirinya ke suatu tempat. Ia tidak kuat jika harus bertemu dengan Naruto lagi. Untuk sekarang ia harus menjaga jarak dengan Naruto sampai sakit hatinya mereda. Ya, dengan begitu ia bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dia dan Naruto memang sudah tidak bisa bersama lagi.

Dengan tatapan nanar Naruto memandang kepergian Hinata, pikirannya kacau hingga tanpa sadar ia mengatakan hal itu padahal, ia ingin mencegahnya pergi tapi ketika mengingat bahwa gadis itu menyebut nama Sasori di depannya, rasanya sangat menjengkelkan serta membuat hatinya panas, jujur saja ia sangat tidak suka dengan hal itu. Ia langsung jongkok serta mengacak-acak rambut kuningnya itu hingga agak berantakan dengan kedua tangannya, kenapa sekarang jadi membingungkan seperti ini?

Naruto dapat merasakan ada beberapa langkah orang mendekat ke arahnya, ia pun menghembuskan napas berat yang seakan-akan membuang semua beban yang ditanggungnya saat ini. Tanpa melihat, Naruto sudah tahu bahwa mereka adalah teman-temannya karena itu ia kembali berdiri dan menoleh ke arah mereka yang sedang tertawa kecil entah membicarakan hal apa. Namun, ia merasa ada yang janggal saat melihat mereka karena yang ada di depannya saat ini hanyalah Shion dan Sasori saja, Hinata tak bersama mereka!

Shion juga melihat sekelilingnya karena Hinata absen dari pandangannya namun, ia tak dapat menemukannya. "Hinata kemana?" tanya Shion pada akhirnya kepada Naruto, karena Naruto orang yang terakhir kalinya bersamanya. Pertanyaan dari Shion benar-benar membuat Naruto terkejut. "Loh? Bukannya dia menyusulmu?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Shion, Naruto malah bertanya balik hingga membuat Shion menjadi bingung karena tak mengerti.

"Dia tidak menyusulku kok Naruto-_kun_, iya kan Sasori-_kun?_" Shion langsung menoleh ke arah Sasori untuk menyakinkan Sasori bahwa mereka tidak bertemu dengan Hinata, dan dijawab anggukan oleh Sasori. "Tapi, dia tadi berpamitan kalau ia akan menemuimu, Shion?!" kata Naruto yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Shion dengan nada yang agak panik, ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan perdebatan ini. Apa maksudnya ini?

"Demi Tuhan, Naruto! Aku tidak bertemu dengan Hinata! Dia tidak menemuiku!" Shion tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, ia sudah kehilangan kata-kata untuk meyakinkan Naruto namun, Naruto masih tidak mempercayainya. Ia tak tahu apa masalah mereka hingga Hinata berpamitan bahwa ia akan menemuinya tapi, kenyataannya Hinata sama sekali tidak menemuinya. Dia yakin pasti sudah terjadi apa-apa pada Hinata hingga ia bisa beralasan akan menemuinya. Ini tidak masuk akal, harusnya Naruto melarang Hinata untuk menemuinya karena ia sudah berpesan pada mereka bahwa mereka harus menunggunya.

Naruto sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Shion dan Sasori, ia langsung saja berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua hingga membuat mereka berdua bingung dibuatnya. Namun, tak berapa lama Shion langsung menangkap apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto sekarang ini. "Kita harus menyusul Naruto untuk men..." "Tidak perlu!" Sebelum Sasori melangkah Shion langsung menahan lengan Sasori agar menghentikan niatnya untuk menyusul Naruto. "Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Sasori sedikit bingung dengan tindakan Shion yang tiba-tiba saja menahannya. Shion pun tersenyum lembut pada Sasori, "biar Naruto-_kun_ saja yang mencarinya. Kita harus memberikan kesempatan untuk mereka agar mereka bisa berdua," kata Shion menjelaskan pada Sasori, sedangkan Sasori hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Shion.

**.**

**.**

**~40 HARI BERSAMAMU~**

**.**

**.**

Naruto tahu yang dilakukannya ini adalah hal yang gila. Bayangkan saja, dia mencari Hinata diantara ratusan orang dan juga tempat-tempat yang begitu banyak. Ia tak peduli akah hal itu, yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah menemukan Hinata dan menagih penjelasan kenapa Hinata melarikan diri darinya. Ia hanya mengikuti instingnya saja kemana ia akan pergi, dia percaya akan menemukan Hinata dan ia juga yakin Hinata pasti belum pulang.

Ia terus berlari yang seakan-akan waktu akan mengejarnya hingga ia selalu bertabrakan dengan orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Peluh menetes dari keningnya namun, sebelum melewati alisnya ia langsung menyekanya, nafasnya memburu namun, ia tak memperdulikannya masih tetap mencari Hinata. Hingga ia menemukan seseorang yang sosoknya mirip dengan gadis yang dicarinya itu sedang duduk sendirian tepi sungai ketika ia melewati jembatan.

Naruto sangat yakin bahwa gadis itu adalah Hinata, tanpa menunggu lagi ia langsung berlari menuruni tangga yang ada di samping jembatan itu dan menghampiri gadis itu. Sebenarnya ia tak dapat melihat wajah gadis itu dengan jelas karena penerangan di dekat sungai sangatlah minim namun, matanya terbelalak lebar melihat pemandangan yang menakjubkan untuknya. Akhirnya ia dapat melihat wajah gadis itu dengan jelas ketika sinar rembulan yang sebelumnya tertutupi awan kini telah menyinarinya dan membuktikan bahwa gadis itu benar-benar Hinata. Ya Tuhan...betapa cantiknya Hinata di bawah sinar rembulan hingga membuat Naruto langsung terpaku di tempat.

Hinata masih belum menyadari kedatangan Naruto, tatapan matanya menerawang lurus ke depan. Walaupun sekarang ia sudah menghentikan tangisannya namun, kedua mata _Lavender_-nya tersirat kesedihan yang mendalam. Naruto...nama pemuda yang selalu diucapkan di dalam hatinya. Dia sangat menyukai nama itu, nama yang membuat hatinya tenang. Kalau seperti ini terus bagaimana ia bisa melupakannya?

Apa yang harus Hinata lakukan agar ia bisa terlepas dari cinta yang menyakitkan itu? Hatinya selalu berteriak untuk mengeluarkan apa yang ia pendam selama ini tapi, ia tak bisa menceritakannya pada siapapun tentang perasaannya pada Naruto. Ia benar-benar terluka, karena Naruto tak akan melihatnya lagi, Naruto tak akan menyukainya lagi, Naruto tak akan bicara padanya lagi, Naruto tak akan menatapnya lagi, Naruto tak akan menemu─

"Hinata?"

─inya lagi. Sontak kedua mata _Lavender_-nya terbelalak lebar mendengar suara yang begitu dikenalnya kini memanggil namanya dengan suara yang begitu lembut. Hatinya menghangat sesaat, kemudian ia memejamkan matanya untuk meresapi kehangatan itu yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya sebelum menoleh ke arah Naruto yang kini mungkin ada di belakangnya.

'DEG!'

Jantungnya langsung berdebar kencang ketika merasakan kehadiran Naruto yang kini telah duduk di sebelahnya. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka Naruto akan datang kemari, ia juga tak mengerti kenapa dia menemuinya serta bagaimana ia bisa menemukannya disini? Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya kini. Padahal ia sudah bertekad tidak akan menemui Naruto lagi tapi, malah Naruto yang datang menemuinya. Dia bingung apa yang seharusnya dilakukannya saat ini, ingin mengajak Naruto bicara tapi, suaranya tercekat di tenggorokkannya.

Hinata memberanikan diri menoleh ke arah Naruto yang ada di sampingnya. Hinata bersyukur tatapan mereka tidak bertemu karena Naruto menatap ke arah depan entah apa yang menjadi objek penglihatannya kali ini. Ya Tuhan...Hinata merasa sulit untuk bernafas hanya karena melihat Naruto dari samping saja sudah membuatnya begitu terpesona. Tak bisa diragukan lagi pesona Naruto memang selalu membuat Hinata menjadi gugup serta mengacaukan segala sistem inderanya. Bahkan sekarang Hinata tak bisa lepas pandangan dari sosok yang begitu sempurna di matanya.

Tak pernah dibayangkan sebelumnya oleh Hinata bahwa pemuda yang sedari tadi menjadi objek pandangannya kini telah menoleh ke arahnya hingga tatapan mereka bertemu dan membuat Hinata tersentak kaget karena Naruto memergokinya sedang menatapnya. Spontan saja ia langsung menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu serta degupan jantung Hinata seakan-akan bertambah, ia tak sanggup menatap keindahan mata _Blue Ocean_ milik Naruto yang mampu menembus relung hatinya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah Hinata yang menurutnya begitu lucu. Ia sadar bahwa Hinata kini tengah malu karena kepergok sedang menatapnya. Ah, ia merindukan suasana yang menyenangkan seperti ini ketika mengerjai Hinata. Melihat situasi yang terasa begitu mendukung, Naruto jadi ingin berbicara dengan Hinata. Ia pun menghela napas sejenak untuk menetralkan perasaannya agar lebih rileks ketika berbicara dengan Hinata.

"Hinata, kenapa berbohong padaku?" tanya Naruto langsung pada intinya kepada Hinata. Ia ingin sekali mendengar penjelasan Hinata bahwa ia ternyata tidak pergi menemui Shion melainkan ke tempat ini. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada Hinata, mengamati gerak-gerik Hinata yang kemungkinan besar Hinata akan kabur karena tak mau menjawabnya. Ia dapat melihat keterkejutan Hinata karena pertanyaannya.

Jujur saja Hinata tak percaya dengan pertanyaan Naruto yang diberikan kepadanya. Jadi karena itu Naruto mencarinya? Ia jadi merasa takut entah kenapa, yang ia tahu ia tak mampu menjawabnya, ia tak mau Naruto mengetahui alasan konyolnya yang membuatnya pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan yang lainnya. Bagaimanapun ia sadar hal itu tidaklah masuk akal bagi Naruto ketika mendengar jawabannya yang akan diutarakannya namun, Naruto terlihat masih menunggunya untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"_Go-gomen_, Naruto. A-aku tak bermaksud membohongimu, ha-hanya saja aku merasa bersalah ka-karena sudah mengganggu kebersamaanmu dengan Shion-_san_. Karena itu aku lebih baik membohongimu kalau aku akan menemui Shion-_san_ dan lebih pulang saja dengan begini kalian bisa pergi bersama tanpa ada gangguan," kata Hinata yang tak sepenuhnya berbohong, kini ia mencoba menatap kembali Naruto untuk meyakinkan Naruto bahwa ia benar-benar menyesal sudah mengganggu kencan mereka.

"Hahahaha..."

"Eh?" Hinata tersentak kaget karena tiba-tiba saja Naruto tertawa lepas. Hinata mengamati terus Naruto terus karena ia benar-benar bingung kenapa Naruto bisa tertawa seperti itu. Tapi...tak dapat dipungkiri ada perasaan bahagia yang membalut hatinya ketika melihat Naruto tertawa di hadapannya sepertinya Naruto sudah tak kembali seperti sebelumnya.

"Tanpa ada gangguan? Yang benar saja? Kau ini lucu sekali sih, Hinata. Sudah jelas-jelas di sana ada Sasori juga, kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Hahaha..." kata Naruto yang masih saja tertawa karena mendengar alasan konyol yang dikatakan Hinata. Awalnya dia memang kesal karena Hinata mempermasalahkan hal itu tapi sekarang, hal itu bukanlah hal yang perlu dimasukkan ke hati, itu hanya kesalahpahaman yang secara sepihak ia melebih-lebihkan masalah itu hingga membuatnya kesal karena perkataan Hinata.

Hinata yang baru menyadarinya langsung menunduk malu. Ya Tuhan...kenapa ia bisa lupa bahwa Sasori juga ikut bersama mereka? Ia benar-benar malu karena kecerobohannya yang membuatnya dirinya sendiri jadi menderita, begitu juga tentang sebuah kepasstian yang tadi ia pikirkan kini sama sekali tak berguna bahkan menambah bebannya saja. Bagaimana ia bisa sebodoh itu?

"Sudahlah, Hinata. Tak perlu di pikirkan lagi, yang terpenting aku sudah menemukanmu. Bagaimana kalau kita keliling lagi? Gara-gara kau aku jadi tidak bisa menikmati festival ini," tawar Naruto serta menyalahkan Hinata namun, ia tak sungguh-sungguh hanya sebagai candaan untuk membuat mereka tidak kembali canggung. Akhirnya...ia bisa mengatakannya pada Hinata bahwa ia benar-benar ingin berdua dengan Hinata.

Hinata sontak kembali menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya seraya tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Bagaimana ini? Rasanya Hinata ingin menangis terharu karena perlakuan Naruto yang sekarang ini benar-benar membuatnya tak percaya serta membuatnya bingung. Naruto...kembali tersenyum kepadanya, Naruto...mengajaknya pergi, Naruto...kembali menumbuhkan perasaan yang seharusnya ia biarkan mati. Walaupun Hinata sadar bahwa ia kembali dekat dengan Naruto bukan berarti Naruto memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Dia...hanya ingin memiliki kenangan yang indah bersama dengan pemuda yang di cintai sekarang ini walaupun tak lagi menarik perhatian pemuda itu.

Hinata kemudian juga berdiri tepat di hadapan Naruto. Ia hanya mengangguk untuk menyetujui tawaran pemuda berambut kuning itu seraya melempar senyuman manisnya hanya untuk Naruto. Sebelum waktunya berakhir bersama pemuda itu, ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang akan membuanya bisa bersama untuk menambah kenangan-kenangan indah dari orang yang dicintainya. Yah, hanya itu yang bisa ia dapat dari Naruto walaupun ia tahu ia telah berdosa karena mencintai orang yang sudah sudah memiliki kekasih dan juga orang yang sudah...ditolaknya.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**A/N : Hallo minna-san~ gomen, kalau telat updatenya. Soalnya habis selesai UAS nih. XD  
Hmm...bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Membosankankah? Menarikkah? Terlalu rumitkah? XDD  
beri tanggapan kalian ya, Minna-san? karena tanggapan kalian begitu membantu. ^^**

**Kalau begitu saya akan membalas review yang khusus tidak login.**

**flowers : **wah~ semoga aja ini gk kelamaan updatenya. Sankyuu~ sudah mau berpartisipasi dan RnR juga. ^^

**asna amelia : **Hahaha...sebenarnya saya gak tega tega buat Naruto sakit hati. XD Hahaha...saya akan berusaha kalau endiny nanti Naruhina. XD Hai. ini udah update. Wah~ gak kok, malah review dari asna-san sangat berguna. Sankyuu~ udah RnR. ^^

**fathiyah : **Uwaaa! loadingny lama banget. hahaha...  
habisny yg bisa dijdikan ibuny Shion cuma Tsunade, sebenarny sya juga gak rela tapi, krm tuntutan fanfict jdi, mau tak mau Tsunade jadi jahat.-_-  
iya, begitulah. ini udah update somoga gak kelamaan. XD Sankyuu~ udah RnR. ^^

**BFurusawa : **Hahaha...kalu penasaran ikutin terus ceritanya. Hohoho... #plak. XD  
Yupz, ini udah update. Sankyuu~ udah RnR. ^^

**Saya sangat berterima kasih pada raders sekali yang sudah mau mengikuti fanfict ini walau banyak kendala serta halangan(?). tanpa review dari kalian fanfict ini tidak akan berlanjut seperti ini. Jadi, berkenankah readers sekalian berpartisipasi lagi untuk memberi tanggapan fanfic ini di kotak review di bawah ini agar bisa terus berlanjut? Arigatou gozaimasu~**

******Special Thanks to** : mongkichii, Hendrix, namikaze abe-san, Uchiha Shige, ajjahb, flowers, Hasegawa Michiyo Gled, asna amelia, fathiyah, BFurusawa, **Furusawa21**, Namikaze-Hayato, MoodMaker.  


******Maaf, jika terjadi kesalahan atas penyebutan nama, karena saya menggunakan metode 'Copas' XD**  


**Salam NARUHINA Lovers. XD**


End file.
